Pentium Cordis SSHG
by Severus Sortiarius
Summary: Finding herself alone at 12 Grimmauld Place, Hermione Granger had been in the center of a dispute between Professor Snape and Sirius Black, as tensions flared and spells were cast in the wake of the fighting, She was caught in the cross fire and knocked unconscious...when she awakens she finds herself with strange memories concerning a certain Potions Master.
1. Prologue:An Encounter Of Chance

_**Pentium Cordis S**_ _ **SHG**_

 **A SS/HG fanfic by Severus Sortiarius**

 **A/N:I OWN NOTHING, This is for my amusement and others if you feel so incline to venture with me...The Characters and all rights Belong to J.K. Rowling, but I like to venture into her playground...particularly when it comes to a certain Potions Master...No Money is being made off this...and I'm quite alright with that...Stress relief and letting my imagination run wild is all I care about here...and of course Reviews...I'll try and watch my spelling but it does tend to go awry in the heat of the moment when typing so bare with me...RATED M and it's not changing...I won't be as descriptive as some other writers out of respect to the characters, but I will make them HUMAN.**

 **WARNING: Contains Mature Content...M FOR MATURE...Violence, Abuse, Torture, Sexual Content, Dark Themes, Language, Imprisonment**

 **{A/N: This fanfiction was inspired by a story I read over the weekend, detailing de-aging and Hermione's deflowerment, and I could not find it to add it to my list of favorites, sadly the core plot, which seemed a bit rushed and would have been so EPIC had it not been was never fully fleshed out...As a result...this tale has been plaguing me for a chance to be told in detail I suppose. If anyone knows of the story's name and author do enlighten me as I would love to give them credit for their inspiration.}**

 **Prologue** **:** _ **An Encounter Of Chance**_

 _The Great Hall, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World...(1971)_

 **S** ounds of every kind one's imagination could fathom had been all around amid the excited chatter of students sitting at their respective rows of house color tables. Banners depicting each of the four founding houses of Hogwarts Castle hung high above the main gathering parts of The Infamous Great Hall. The obsidian eyes of eleven year old Severus Sebastian Snape had been focused on the bright colors and lengthy staff's table ahead of him as he, along with everyone else that had arrived at Hogwarts for the first time since their magic began to manifest in the muggle world stepped into the majestic hall and had been presented before the entire school. He would have been nervous with all the new faces and uncertainty ahead but unlike many of the students showing up here today, he was not alone this journey.

The thin raven haired boy, no bigger than what one would call a runt due to his obviously poor nutrition stood with his black school robe dangling rather freely from his small body as if it were three sizes too big. Severus looked to his right and found Lily Evans to be just as nervous as they both ventured toward the last row between the staff table and the students. He could feel her trembling as she held his hand tight in her grasp unsure of what was to become of them in this new magical world.

Back in Cokeworth, Severus had been the only other magically gifted child she had known. Before him she had been alone and felt as if she had been an outcast. He had been the one to put her mind at peace with her magical gifts, While her sister Petunia only seemed to feed her insecurities.

"What's going to happen Sev?" asked Lily still a bit nervous.

"Well...I believe they are going to sort us now." replied Severus observing everything.

They watched a number of unassigned students make their way to the sorting hat as Professor Minerva McGonagall called them forward by name. Once assigned the students went to their respective house tables welcome and cheered for. Severus has still been skeptical about the whole thing as he had not wished to be separated from Lily, they had never truly been apart so long as they could help it since their first meeting. It would be strange to wonder about without her again.

"Severus Snape." called Professor McGonagall.

The Great Hall fell silent as Severus made his way to the strange chair with everyone staring at him. The blue eyes of The Headmaster made him feel so small as he took his seat while Professor McGonagall raised the sorting hat.

"Hmmmm." said the talking hat somewhat startling Severus but he kept his cool choosing instead to focus on Lily, who's eyes never left him. "Interesting...loads of potential...there is a good deal of intellect and cunning...also...what's this...Slytherin you say?"

Severus Snape had no idea whom the hat was speaking to and he had no idea which of the four houses had the most appeal but he continued to remain silent as the hat went about sorting him.

"Slytherin...could offer so much for that spark of ambition...but there is a great deal of intellect..." continued the hat.

At the staff table, Professor Flitwick had been staring rather intently at the young Severus Snape. Horace Slughorn had been busy refilling his wine and picking lint off his shirt.

"Better be...SLYTHERIN!" shouted the hat.

The students sitting at the table of the serpent with green ties and the S on their robes looked at young Severus wondering what it was that he brought to their little group. He got up from the chair as Professor McGonagall looked at him with what he thought was disgust for a moment before he made his way toward the table. The young wizard thought better of it and decided to wait for Lily. He didn't have to wait for long as she was called up next.

"Lilian Evans." said Professor McGonagall looking right at the emerald green eyed young witch with red hair.

Young Severus observed that she too had green eyes. He guessed that he had been so busy with his own thoughts that he had forgotten to observe the world around him.

"It'll be alright Lily, I'm sure whatever house you are assigned to...they will love you." he said offering some encouragement to the seemingly frightened young witch. "Besides, I'll always be around."

"Thank you Sev." she said relieved.

Then Lily flashed him a sweet smile before making her way toward the chair to be sorted.

As Severus watched her go, a black robe clad witch with brunette hair and amber eyes teeming with the promise of chaos came strolling up to him in a casual sense. She had been the same age as far as he could tell and didn't look the least bit nervous about the coming assignment.

"Betcha ya that one goes to Gryffindor." she said breaking the seemingly eerie silence that had befallen him. "She got the look about her...you know all sweetness and light."

"Do you find her manner offensive?" asked Severus turning his attention slightly to the strange brown hair girl.

"Not at all." replied the witch. "I just know her sort doesn't mix with your sort for long."

"My sort?" asked the raven haired boy with an arched eyebrow.

The strange girl smirked a bit at his change of expression.

"The sort that grew up in Cokeworth." she said. "I know the look...I can practically feel the rage and frustration pouring off you."

"And what do you know?" asked Severus turning his attention back to Lily as Professor McGonagall placed the sorting hat upon her head.

"I know that you and me are the same sort." she replied with a pleasant smirk. "This hat stuff not withstanding..."

"Better be...GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the hat.

Lily's tie became scarlet and gold like all the other students placed at the same table with the looming banner of lion on their side of the hall.

"Told ya so." said the strange witch.

Severus narrowed his eyes as he watched Lily move over to the Gryffindor table. She shook the hand of the first boy next to her. A boy with spectacles and messy brown hair. Beside him was a sheepish looking boy with the look of a predator behind his seemingly dull eyes, a chubby bloke with teeth like a rat, and a suave looking boy with long hair and a charming smile. The newly sorted young Slytherin felt immense hatred for the lot of them but kept his temper and tried to tell himself that it was for the best. Slytherin house was not a place for a sweet girl like Lily.

"Are you incapable of being quiet or do you just take pleasure in being an insufferable know-it-all?" he asked bitterly turning his attention back to the strange girl.

To Severus' surprise, she got a good chuckle out of that.

"Maybe both...Slytherin." she replied casually.

"Evelyn Shaw." called Professor McGonagall.

"They're going to place me in Ravenclaw just so you know." she said before making her way to the chair. "So don't worry too much about me disrupting your thoughts...you know it's a pity you would have made a decent Ravenclaw yourself...Snape."

With that she left him to take her place in the chair. Severus thought of going to sit with the Slytherins but he couldn't seem to get over the curious girl by the name of Evelyn Shaw. She had been unlike any girl he had ever met and so far all he wanted to do was strangle the life out of her.

"Better Be...RAVENCLAW!" shouted the sorting hat much to young Severus Snape's surprise.

 _The bloody girl had been right again._

As he stood there with his mind trying to figure out how she knew all this, she casually strolled passed him with her blue tone tie and Ravenclaw crest on her uniform.

"See you around...Snape." she said smiling before she moved toward the Ravenclaw table.

Finally resolving to make his way to the Slytherin table as the rest of the group was sorted into their respective houses, Severus couldn't help but look over at both the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tables. Lily had been giggling happily chatting and eating with her fellow lions. The strange witch Evelyn had been watching him as he watched Lily and shook her head in what looked to be disappointment before mouthing the words "I TOLD YOU SO" to him.

Severus rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to his own table spearing a fork through his meal and trying to sneak a glance or two at the most aggravating witch he had ever met. She once more caught him looking and he proceed to redirect his attention annoyed that she had always seemed to be right thus far in their association.

"Evelyn bloody Shaw." he muttered still seething from his annoyance.

He had not known what this strange witch wanted from him but he was sure going to find out in the coming days.


	2. Chapter 1:Blazing Heat Breeds Flaring T

**Chapter 1:** _ **Blazing Heat Breeds Flaring Tempers**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers Enjoy -S.S**_

 _12 Grimmauld Place, London,England, Muggle World..._

 _ **A**_ n insufferably long and incurably hot summer afternoon brought about flaring tempers and the lack of drive to complete even the most basic of tasks, or at least that's what Hermione Jean Granger came to conclude when she arrived at 12 Grimmauld Place in London. The amber eyed witch had not been briefed about whom had been occupying the old house this time around although Sirius Black was a given. He had remained in hiding since his escape from Azkaban a few years back. An escape that she, Harry, and Buckbeak had a hand in of course. Former Defense Against The Dark Arts Professor Remus Lupin had been there as well. Mostly due to his long standing friendship with Sirius Black and Dumbledore's orders that he remain there due to his reoccurring bouts with Lycanthropy. The young witch had been a bit out of place with the older wizard's being the only ones to inhabit the old Black family manor. There had not been any sign of the Weasleys, or Harry as she ventured into the entrance hall. None of the usual Aurors had arrived either. As Hermione continued to make her way inside, which was strange due to no one answering the door at her arrival.

The door closed and warded itself behind her as she continued to move about. Almost at once she could hear the voice of Professor Snape as his intense, rage filled tone bellowed through the spacious halls. He had been arguing with Sirius Black once again. Hermione had known from Harry that the two of them did not get along so well when they were children and given what she saw of Snape's rage toward Sirius during her third year at Hogwarts she was inclined to say that begrudgingly working together did little to heal old wounds.

"As far as I am concerned Moony, Snivellus is not to be trusted." said Sirius Black glaring rather murderously at Snape with his wand drawn. "He's still got the mental capacity of a child given all that he's done to my godson!"

"A child is still more intellectually sound than you Black." replied Snape bitterly. "Perhaps, Potter should get away with being a spoiled little shit then he'd end up in Azkaban just like his godfather."

"Sirius." said Lupin in warning although one could tell he was exhausted. "This isn't the proper time for this discussion..."

"I'm not having a discussion..." muttered Sirius. "I'm just gonna hex the son of a bitch."

"I wouldn't be so bold as to utter such statements Black considering your mother was a _Pureblood_ elitist bitch whom didn't even want you." retorted Snape with a sly grin. "Then again...given how you turned out I suppose she was right to reject you given how you've turned out."

"That's enough Severus!" shouted Lupin as Sirius Black continued to struggle against his friend's attempts to keep him at bay.

"One can say the same about you Snivellus given how fast Lily wised up about hanging around twisted little sod like you." countered Sirius. "I'd say she still made the best choice with James."

"Of course she did." said Snape momentarily startling both Lupin and Sirius Black. "How big of you to surrender the love of your life for her...or did she think your ridiculous need to keep spouting "Nice one James" was due to long lasting friendship?"

Sirius Black gripped his wand tighter and continued to struggle against Lupin's hold.

"Let me go Remus!" he shouted enraged. "Let me teach this greasy git a lesson."

"By all means teach me oh great one...teach me how to sit safely tucked in a manor while the people you claim to care for fight and die in a long standing war." replied Snape not at all biting back his own rage. "Perhaps, I can be just as lazy and arrogant as you and your insolent godson...forever whining about some injustice or another."

"Fuck you Snape!" shouted Sirius with his rage boiling over.

"This may come as a shock to you Black but not everyone is like you and your fellow Marauders." replied The Potions Professor. "That is to say, not only are you not my type, so to speak, but I'd rather fuck your deranged cousin."

Sirius Black managed to raise his wand over Lupin's shoulder and cast a particularly malicious spell at The ebony clad wizard in retaliation. He shouted the spell so quickly that Snape had barely any time to register as the insane ball of magical energy came hurling at him. His instincts had been primed for any sort of incoming attack and he easily side stepped it, unfortunately...as he moved he turned in time to see Hermione Granger had somehow entered the manor without their knowing and was immediately struck by the magical ball.

"SHIT! shouted Sirius Black realizing all too late what Snape had.

Snape reached out to grab the young witch but she sipped through his fingers given that he moved a fraction a second too late.

"HERMIONE!" shouted Lupin more in shock than warning as the young amber eyed witch went sailing into the nearest few walls.

There had been some damage to the old place as Hermione felt the intense sting of pain shoot up from her abdomen before she collided with the wall and smacking her head against it at record speed. Snape immediately twisted his body like a cat in mid air in a bid to catch her but once more had come up short. When she impact occurred, her eyes met his before everything faded into darkness.

"SHIT!" shouted Sirius Black as he, Lupin and Snape made their way to the young witch's side. "I didn't know she was going to be here."

"How the fuck did she get in without us noticing?" asked Lupin still shocked by the whole thing.

"How the fuck should I know?" Sirius before thinking for a moment. "Kreacher must have let her in without our knowledge."

"Well why didn't he announce her arrival?" asked Lupin annoyed.

"That fucking elf did this on purpose." muttered Sirius with half a mind to dish out punishment on the malevolent house elf.

"Will you two keep quiet!" said Snape as he continued to look over the fallen Hermione Granger. "I am trying to examine Miss Granger."

Sirius was about to offer a retort but given his fear that he may have killed the poor girl in a bid to get back at Snape was slowly taking over. Lupin seemed to understand his apparent tension. This girl was his godson's best friend...he was hardly certain that Harry would forgive him if anything ever happened to her. The boy appeared to be sweet on her as it was.

"Just...do your job Snivellus." muttered Sirius unable to fully contain himself.

Snape ignored his arch-nemesis as he continued to run check the young witch for signs of life. He drew his wand and mimicked Madam Pomfrey's diagnostic spell in a bid to check the poor girl's vitals.

"She is alive...but suffers from a severe concussion." said Snape noting the readings. "There was also abdominal damage but nothing severe...there will be some tenderness there but ultimately she'll live."

Sirius let out a sigh of relief.

 _At least he had not killed the girl, which was exactly what he wanted to do to Snape at that moment._

"The two of you need to steer clear for the moment." said The Potions Professor in a deathly serious tone. "I've got to ensure Miss Granger get adequate treatment."

"Like I'm letting you take that young girl down to the basement alone with you." said Sirius still with his wand drawn.

"Fuck you Black." said Snape suddenly becoming aggressive. "Unlike you I don't need to resort to potions to take someone to bed...and the last I checked, you were the fucking reason this girl is in this condition."

Hearing enough bickering for one day, Lupin stepped in.

"Severus...do what you have to, to ensure Miss Granger is alright." he said in a weary tone. "Sirius let's have a drink my friend...you have been more on edge since your release from Azkaban."

"They didn't release me." mutter Sirius. "You've read the papers Moony, I escaped."

"Yes, one is quite curious as to how with your given sorry excuse for intellect, you managed that." muttered Snape still annoyed.

Sirius Black's guilt ridden eyes fell on the unconscious little witch in Snape's care.

"None of your business, Snivellus." he countered before he and Lupin took their leave of The Potions Professor and the injured Gryffindor witch.

Snape rolled his eyes and proceeded to kneel down and pick up the ailing witch. He feared levitating her could aggravate her concussion all the more and he had not wanted to be responsible should her health take a turn for the worst. No. The guilt of this little incident belonged at the feet of Sirius Black and Sirius Black alone.

"Come along Miss Granger." said Snape looking down at the almost peaceful witch as her cheek rested against his ebony chest and her arms and legs dangled in the wake of each step he took. "I shall see to your welfare for now."

Unbeknownst to him, Hermione Granger's amber eyes semi-opened as the scent of herbs and fresh earth flooded her nostrils and the surprising warmth from Snape's lean form brought a kind of familiar relief as she attempted to calm her frenzied mind. The deep baritone of his voice had been soothing to her ears despite the obvious amount of pain ringing in them.

 _"Professor Snape."_ her mind said in a bid to identify the wizard who's arms she now rested in. _"Severus..."_


	3. Chapter 2:Resented Affiliations

**Chapter 2: _Resented Affiliations_**

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...posting this kind of late and dealing with a hand in pain at the moment...need to rest it a bit for now will probably retype this later depending on the feedback.}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers Enjoy -S.S**_

 _The Basement, 12 Grimmauld Place, London, England, Muggle World..._

 _ **S**_ everus Snape moved as quickly and as carefully as possible while he carried the unconscious Hermione Granger down into the basement. He had been rather concerned about her concussion. If left untreated too long the poor girl could slip into an indeterminable coma or at the very worst possible scenario she could very well die beforehand. The little witch had been still plenty warm against him. A fragile young thing if ever he had seen one despite her intellectual aptitude and ferocity unmatched by any other than her own Head of House, she was still a very young witch at the tender age of fifteen, only a year shy of being considered an adult as far as their home country was concerned. The Potions Master could see her rather small chest rise and fall indicating that she did indeed still draw breath as he lied her limp form onto his make-shift bed, not knowing where else to put the ailing young girl.

He turned his attention to what passed for his lab, set up rather briefly in this place to ensure that Lupin did not forgo his _Wolfsbane_ Potion here in the muggle world. Now he was pulling down books and flipping through pages in a bid to find a way to heal Hermione Granger. The easiest part had been the physical aspect of her injuries. A potent healing draught had done the trick and then some, but the concussion was another matter. There had been little to no magical advancement to enable head injuries of that nature to be fixed so quickly. Most of the time the injured party had to tough it out and be kept as comfortable as possible until they recovered the natural way.

Driven mostly by his disdain for failure, Snape was determined to find a way to awaken the witch and heal her properly. He made Hermione Granger as comfortable as possible before he set to work chopping and mixing ingredients in a bid to craft a potion that could no doubt accomplish the un-accomplish-able.

Thinking beyond what every other Potioneer before him had managed to achieve has been the corner stone of his own advancement as Potions Master and it served him well given his status as a spy for The Order of Phoenix.

While the busy Potions Professor worked on a solution to a very substantial problem, Hermione Granger had been having a few problems or rather experiences of her own in the form of her shattered mind forcing images of a forgotten place in time in a scrambled fashion.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 _The Grounds, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World (1973)..._

 _All had been silent as a thirteen year old Slytherin student with lengthy raven hair and obsidian eyes made his way toward the lake. He had usually been accompanied by a slender girl with red hair and green eyes but on this particular afternoon, he had been alone. This had been the third year of his term at Hogwarts. The magical mystery of this place had seemed to have dulled and the evident truths of harsh reality set in. A reality very few people knew about given their respective experiences at this school. Sadly, it seemed that the more the boy tried to live his own life free of fear and constant persecution the more it seemed to find him, even in his own house._

 _This afternoon the boy went about as usual with a few minor differences. He seemed to walk with a limp and his right eye had been swollen shut due to blunt force trauma to his face. When he could sustain it, he applied a glamour charm to keep others from teasing him and asking stupid questions. Most of the time he simply didn't want the red head girl to worry._

 _Lily._

 _That was her name._

 _Lily Evans._

 _Muggle-born witch, Consonant Gryffindor goody-goody._

 _The blood favorite of every one of the professors, probably due to her charming personality._

 _What she was doing to him had been wrong._

 _The raven haired boy nursed what appeared to be injured ribs as he sat down with a book in his trembling pale hand._

 _He had not known it but she was watching him._

 _She had always watched him. From the moment they met in the great hall, she had been drawn to him and his repressed sadness. They had been study partners for various classes that held their respective houses and she had even spied on his obvious affection for that insufferable Lily Evans._

 _Her hands had been balled into a fist as she fought the urge to hex ever one of those bastards that made the poor raven haired Slytherin boy suffer this way._

 _His name was Snape._

 _A rather peculiar name by wizarding standards but it screamed to the entire community that he was indeed a half-blood._

 _Severus Sebastian Snape._

 _The amber eyes of his greatest admirer seemed to glow with new found appreciation._

 _She would make him see._

 _She would find away to end his seemingly limitless suffering._

 _Besides, the brooding loner bit made him far too adorable for words._

 _SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS_

 _The Sitting Room, 12 Grimmauld Place, London, England, Muggle World..._

Remus Lupin had been pacing the halls working himself into exhaustion as he reflected on what occurred with Miss Granger. She had been a talented and clever little witch and Harry had come to depend on her greatly for not only her incredible intellect but her friendship as well. The werewolf loathed to think of what might happen once Harry found out that she had been harmed and by his godfather no less. The former Defense Against The Dark Arts Professor had concluded that Sirius would find a way to spin his version of events to place the blame at Snape's feet but the truth of Hermione's condition would surly out-weigh any animosities.

The sheepish former Professor had not been alone in his pondering for long as Sirius Black stepped into the hall.

"It's getting awfully late in the day...who's to say Snivellus isn't down stairs having his way with the girl as we speak."

Lupin sighed knowing all too well how childish his dearest friend could be, especially where Severus Snape is concerned.

"Not now Sirius." he said exhausted. "Let the man do his work...after all you are the one that injured the poor girl."

The heir of Black Manor did not appear to like his friends take on the events that occurred with Snape or Harry's little friend.

"You sound like an admirer." he muttered bitterly.

"And you sound like a spoiled child." countered Lupin. "Now is not the time for petty grudges, especially since Severus hasn't gotten a moments rest in the past few days."

"Not my problem." replied Sirius leaning against a nearby wall with his arms folded across his chest and an indifferent expression filed across his exceedingly handsome face. "Perhaps bastard shouldn't go about playing with the dark arts."

Lupin shook his head.

In all the years Sirius spent in Azkaban it seemed he was stuck in a time warp. The perfect little world his poor mind conjured still had them all children at Hogwarts and James alive playing hero of the hour. A part of him pitied the poor sod, at this very moment however, he wanted nothing more than for him to go to bed and cause as little trouble with Severus as possible.

"Don't worry so much Remus, if Snivellus is half as good at this whole "chemistry thing" as you seem to believe he is...then Granger will come through in no time." said Sirius Black as if it were a mere slight that he injured Hermione Granger.

"You'd better hope that Severus' talents bale you out of this one Sirius, I don't think Harry will be of the sort to turn a blind eye to his best friend being hurt by his godfather." warned Lupin.

"Who's to say it was my doing that caused all of this trouble?" replied the seedy yet charming wizard. "It was Snivellus' fault the bloody girl got hit, he's the one that moved out of the way like a coward."

"That's enough." said Lupin growing all the more weary with this conversation. "Go get some rest, we'll sort it all out in the morning."

"I suppose it will keep till morning." agreed Sirius not at all letting on just how worried he had truly been. "Night then Remus."

"Good night Sirius." replied Lupin turning his attention back to his pacing as Sirius disappeared up the stairs.

He had known just how exhausted Severus Snape had been given the poor man had to monitor his behavior during his transformations and brew _Wolfsbane_ potion for three nights straight. Now he had Miss Granger's condition to deal with. Not to mention how long it would be before Dumbledore sent him off on another long list of assignments before term began at Hogwarts once more.

Lupin leaned against the nearby wall and folded his arms across his chest. He had no idea what kept a man like Severus Snape going given he had no real allies and at best his colleagues tolerated him. Depending on how long their need for his rather advise talents would last the former Professor highly doubted any of them would have called him an acquaintance let alone a member of The Order of Phoenix.

Still, Severus Snape was the best man for this particularly tricky assignment. There was no doubt in Remus Lupin's mind that Hermione Granger's very life might have very well depend on the dark wizard's skills. Merlin knew Sirius Black's sanity and relationship with his godson Harry Potter depended upon the Potions Professor as well, wither he knew it or not.


	4. Chapter 3:Strange and Unexplained

**Chapter 3:** _ **Strange and Unexplained**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers Enjoy -S.S**_

 _The Basement, 12 Grimmauld Place, London, England, Muggle World..._

 _ **E**_ arly morning had reached 12 Grimmauld Place as Severus Snape stood hunkered over a cauldron brewing yet another potion in a bid to ease Hermione Granger's current symptoms. He had not understood what kind of spell Sirius Black unleashed when the poor young witch was caught in the cross-fire but he knew it was meant to cause possibly irreparable harm to him of all people. The bloody idiot had missed his mark with his sloppy wand play and now the Granger girl was in an uncertain condition. He had spent the better part of four days now at a loss in terms of sleep from babysitting Lupin to his unending routine of babysitting the insufferable witch Hermione Granger. The Potions Master had been getting less sleep as the days went by given his various assignments but the thing that kept him awake most nights was the knowledge of the inevitable call from the dark lord and what he would have to do to remain in the despot's good graces.

Finally too exhausted to pretend otherwise, Snape sat down in a make-shift chair gazing over the still very unconscious form of Hermione Jean Granger. She seemed oddly peaceful in this state, much more so than in his potions class shooting off answers to various asked questions during his lectures and never giving anyone else a chance to learn anything.

"Well, at least she's quiet for once." he muttered as he leaned back folding his arms across his ebony clad chest in a bid to make himself more comfortable.

Choosing only for a moment to rest his already weary eyes. Snape closed them easily dozing off in the wake of his research. Unbeknownst to him, Hermione Granger had began twitching in her apparent unconscious state.

 _EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE_

 _The Grounds,Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World...(1973)..._

 _The Amber eyed witch noticed with a smile that Snape had not truly been reading the book he had in his trembling pale hand. She could feel his mind searching out the source of whomever it was watching him. A smile had been filed across her youthful face as she made her way over toward him confident in her plan to get him to see how much she loved him._

 _When she first met him, it was rather strange to feel so strongly for a boy she hardly knew. She questioned it at first but the more she did the more she found herself drawn to him. Neither one of them seemed to belong in this place with brash and messy teens whom had no true concept of life or magic as they fumbled about the halls of Hogwarts thinking of petty things._

 _She had seen him with Lily, she had not seemed as interested in Snape as he was in her._

 _The dunderhead would keep beating his head against that brick wall unless he knew the truth._

 _The Ravenclaw witch moved toward Snape whom had grabbed his wand in record time and jumped up to his feet knowing all too well that an ambush was in the works at the hands of The Marauders._

 _She had saw them all too late and the spells began to fly._

 _The instinct to protect the already injured wizard had driven her actions not the in depth logic that usually ran through her mind._

 _SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS_

 _The Basement, 12 Grimmauld Place, Muggle World..._

Unbeknownst to Severus Snape, Hermione Granger's tightly balled fists began to glow with a strange blue energy. It continued to gather as she tossed and turned unable to escape the rage building as whatever this new found power was seemed to grip her. Snape found himself being thrown back from his seat just as she released her grip setting off a violent explosion shaking the house and everything surrounding it in a violent quake.

Snape's obsidian eyes opened just as he was thrown back toward a far wall.

"WHAT IN MERLIN'S NAME...!?" was all he managed to get out before he hit the wall.

Hermione's amber eyes opened and she found herself in a strange room surrounded by strange flames.

"W-WHAT'S HAPPENING?" she shouted unsure of what had been going on.

Her last memory possibly being thrown into a wall herself via Sirius Black.

Amid the rubble of what use to be Snape's make-shift bedroom and lab here in 12 Grimmauld Place, she could barely make out the Potions Master scrambling to his feet.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON DOWN THERE!?" demanded Sirius Black shouting down what remained of the stairs.

Remus Lupin had been startled by the explosion as well and came down to see how he could be of assistance.

"SEVERUS!" he shouted. "SEVERUS ARE YOU AND HERMIONE ALRIGHT!?"

Snape scrambled to his feet, not at all wishing to give his Nemesis' the satisfaction of seeing him injured for any reason and dusted off his trademark attire.

"Granger's fine." replied Snape. "My lab on the other hand."

Sirius Black had been stunned by the damage to his ancestral home.

"What the hell Snivellus you go to sleep while playing with your chemistry set?" he asked narrowing his dark eyes at Snape.

"I was thinking of your mother naked and the house exploded." countered Snape. "I guess she didn't appreciate my compliments on her nude form."

Sirius Black attempted to raise his wand at Snape only to be stopped by Lupin.

"Enough!" said the former Defense Against The Dark Arts Professor. "This is what got us into this mess."

Hermione had been speechless up to this point unsure what she was witnessing. She had never known Professor Snape to act in such a childish manner but this was all given the antics of Sirius Black, whom had hit her with a strange spell to begin with.

"Would either of you gentlemen mind telling me what's going on?" she asked in civil a tone as one in her predicament could manage.

"Black here, hit you with a wayward spell in an attempt to assault me and you proceeded to fall unconscious for quite a few hours before detonating a rather strange spell and leveling half the basement." said Snape as if it were just another day at the office, the debris no withstanding.

It had been quite a fantastic tale as far as Hermione was concerned, she had no idea how she could have gotten that much magical energy nor how it could be released without her knowledge.

"It appears that Miss Granger has made a full recovery, lucky for you... Black." said Snape sneering at Sirius once more. "This mess can be easily rectified so long as you all leave me to it...last thing I need is for you to be rooting around in things that don't concern you."

"It's my bloody house, I can root all I want." countered Sirius Black in his usual childish manner.

"So I suppose you'd also like to explain to Dumbledore the reason for this apparent crater in the Order of Phoenix headquarters and subsequently clean the mess yourself...seeing as this is your house." said Snape as if he were bored.

Sirius looked around the vastly damaged basement and then back to Lupin.

"On second thought, it's your mess Snivellus, you clean it up." he said before heading back toward the undamaged part of the house.

"I'll leave you to it then Severus." said Lupin. "However, should you require assistance..."

"I won't be calling on you." replied Snape narrowing his obsidian gaze at Lupin.

The sheepish looking former Professor sighed.

He had hoped that one day they would get passed all the animosity from their youth. He had been nothing like Sirius in terms of living in the past. To Remus, Severus Snape was a valued member of the Order of Phoenix and damn good at his various tasks. He wished more often than not that he had the guts to stand up to James and Sirius when they were kids and at least tried to understand Severus back then.

Sadly, a situation is never more clear to an individual than when viewed in hindsight.

"Should you change your mind Severus, I'll be here." said Lupin before venturing after Sirius Black.

Hermione had felt a bit uneasy as Snape spoke with Sirius Black and Lupin. Her body was tense and her fists seemed to ball on their own accord. She had never felt that way in their collective presence before, she brushed it off as a symptom of the accident and subsequent explosion.

"I-I can help you Professor." she said as if unsure how to approach the already moody older wizard.

"You have done quite enough Miss Granger." said Snape in his usual biting tone. "I suggest you go get some rest, and steer clear of Black at least until I've finished cleaning this mess...I cannot babysit all three of you at all hours of the night."

Hermione found herself annoyed at Snape's words but did as he said none the less. It was no use angering the git more than she already had. As the young witch made her way to the undamaged part of the house and up the stairs toward her assigned bedroom, she thought about how strange things were given all she did was enter the manor.

The tension between Snape and Harry's Godfather Sirius Black only seemed to grow the longer they were near each other. She had believed herself to have been mistaken when she figured Sirius was trying to murder Snape when she entered. He sent a blast of energy at the Potions Professor with no regard for whom had been in the way.

That type of reckless behavior from the wizard she herself had rescued from Azkaban had weighed heavily upon her conscience. Perhaps he was a bad as everyone had said he had been. Snape sure seemed to think so and even attempted to save them from Black before the truth of Pettigrew setting up both Black and The Potters came out.

The amber eyed witch sighed unable to make sense of anything since the explosion. Her head ached and her eyes grew heavy as she decided to call it a night and give her weary mind a rest given all that had to be processed in terms of the day she was having. Of course even as she slept her mind continued to wonder shifting through fragmented memories of a raven haired Slytherin boy and an amber eyed Ravenclaw girl who's affection for him only grew with time.


	5. Chapter 4:Secrets and Lies

**Chapter 4: Secrets and Lies**

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...taken me a while with this one but here it is...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers Enjoy -S.S**_

 _The Dinning Hall, 12 Grimmauld Place, Muggle World..._

 _ **S**_ everus Snape had not been looking forward to yet another mandatory Order of Phoenix meeting. He had been having bouts with severe headaches ever since Hermione Granger mysteriously blasted him into a wall in the basement she leveled while unconscious. He had yet to determine how a witch of muggle-born status could amass such magical energy given she was supposed to be decisively weaker in terms of magical prowess given her lack of magical lineage. The Potions Professor attempted to pass it off as a freak occurrence given Black had hit her with a massive ball of magical energy beforehand and it might have had some residual effects. Of course this would mean she absorbed the attack in a bit to release it later. Snape dismissed the theory noting that Sirius Black had not been capable of that kind of magic or at least not to that degree. If it had been so then he posed more a threat to the Order of Phoenix than even Voldemort.

Shrugging off both his pounding head and the thought of Sirius Black being any sort of powerful wizard, Snape entered the dining hall amid the various familiar faces of the Order of Phoenix aside from Minerva McGonagall. She had been busy prepping the school for the impending rush of students once the summer had been at an end.

The matter of Hermione Granger's health and subsequent magical anomaly had still been in the back of his mind but the meeting was about the dark lord's vast recruitment of werewolves and giants to his nefarious cause rather than a teenage witch with a once in a lifetime power spike. He had hoped to avoid the girl all together, despite intending to fix her ailments...she had managed to destroy weeks of research with her idiotic blast and he would have to start all over.

"Ah, Severus." said Dumbledore in a pleasant tone. "Have you brought news?"

"Of course." replied Snape not at all wishing to engage in pleasantries. "The dark lord intends to recruit assistance in this war elsewhere."

Sirius Black glared at Snape from his seat at the massive oak table.

"Tell us something we don't know Snivellus." he said "Or are you willing to finally admit that your skills as a spy are as horrible as your greasy hair."

Snape's obsidian eyes flickered with rage for a second before dissipating.

"Perhaps my skills could be compared to your spell work as of late Black." said The Potions Professor. "Tell me, did you hit any other innocent witches with your terrible aim?"

Sirius attempted to leap over the table and found himself restrained by Lupin and Arthur Weasley.

"Why don't you say that to my face without all the back up Snivellus?" hissed Sirius.

"I would like nothing better, alas...I do have a duty to uphold." Snape turned his attention from the easily riled Sirius back to Dumbledore who's twinkling blue eyes and aged face remained inquisitive.

Snape didn't doubt there would be further questioning once the meeting had concluded.

"The dark lord intends to recruit werewolves and giants in the upcoming war." said The Potions Master in a serious tone.

"Voldemort hates half-breeds...why would he suddenly decide to side with them?" asked Lupin forgetting all too well that the mention of the despots self appointed name caused Snape's dark mark to burn.

Snape did his best to resist it's agony continuing without pause as he gave his report.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 _The Entrance Hall, 12 Grimmauld Place, Muggle World..._

Hermione had awoken to the sight of her concerned friends as they flooded her room with cards and flowers. Harry had taken the liberty of obtaining a chocolate frog for her, but Ron had eaten it prior to the visit. She had been well wakened by the time the two notoriously loud boys entered her bedroom. Her amber eyes narrowed on Ron as he daftly tried to hide the empty frog box behind his back despite the smudge of chocolate on his seemingly pale face.

"Hi Mione." said Harry making his way over toward the witch's bed. "I heard you've had a rough time this last past day."

"Yeah bad bit of luck getting caught by Snape's cauldron exploding." said Ron trying to smooth over his own folly.

"No doubt Sirius told you his version of things." said Hermione suddenly filled with tension and a bit of hostility concerning Sirius Black.

"Of course." said Harry narrowing his eyes. "That bloody git Snape should be more careful."

"Harry, Professor Snape is not the one that caused the cauldron to explode." said Hermione with a sigh.

"W-What do you mean?" asked Harry annoyed. "Sirius said..."

"Never mind what Sirius said." replied Hermione getting up off the bed. "Professor Snape was just trying to help and if it wasn't for him, I don't think I'd have made this soon a recovery."

"Well the bloody git is good for something at least." muttered the green eyed wizard.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"What's going on...the entire house seems to be riddled with tension." she said changing the subject.

"Well there's been another order meeting called." explained Harry.

"Supposed to be all hush hush when it comes to us youths." added Ron. "I say we steer clear this time...wouldn't won't mom to come out grabbing us by the ear and all that."

"They act like this doesn't effect me in the slightest." said Harry balling his fists. "This whole war has always been about Voldemort coming after me and they think I'm too young to learn how to defend myself against him...last I checked Voldemort didn't give a damn about my age."

"I'll say, bloody despot attacked you when you were a baby." said Ron.

"Perhaps there are somethings that we do not need to know about." said Hermione. "It's hard enough getting through term papers and hormones, the full brunt of a lethal war might not be as simple to endure as all that."

"Have you hit your head harder than we thought?" asked Ron surprised that Hermione Granger of all people had not wanted to spy on the Order of Phoenix meeting.

"All I am saying is..." she began in her defense.

"Sod all of this I'm going in there." said Harry storming off toward the dinning hall.

"Harry wait." said Hermione taking off after him.

Ron simply sighed and followed his friends resigning himself to his mother's inevitable punishment for disobeying her expressed warning.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _The Dinning Hall, 12 Grimmauld Place, Muggle World..._

The obsidian eyes of Severus Snape had been further seeped in annoyance as the idiot boy Harry James Potter came storming into the dinning hall in search of an early death. He had been fool hearty in believing this war was only about him and his precious Potter family. Thousands upon thousands of witches, wizards, and muggles of various ages either lost their lives or someone they loved in this war with the despot Voldemort. Some had been pushed to their breaking point and cared for nothing more than vengeance, a sentiment Snape shared as he took every beating and insult sent his way in the wake of his dealings with both Albus Dumbledore and the despot Tom Riddle Jr.

The Potions Professor rolled his eyes as Harry stormed in beating his chest like the common neanderthal he was and demanding to be placed in harms' way for the sole purpose of elevating his insanely inflated ego. He knew nothing of the ways of war nor what it was truly like to see one die after being alive seconds before their being his extinguished.

A sharp pain in the wake of Potter's ranting moved through Snape's head and something shattered like fragile glass. One minute he had been delivering well timed insults to both Black and Potter whom had gotten in his face believing the lies of his cowardly godfather and the next he caught a glimpse of Granger before he blacked out from the pain.

The last thing he recalled had been the young witch's amber eyes and Albus Dumbledore's concern dripping voice as he hit the hard wood floor.

"Severus." said a familiar feminine voice wrapping itself against his mind like a soft blanket easing him into his unconscious state.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _The Grounds, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World...(1973)_

 _The sun had been particularly bright as Severus Snape found himself looking up into the eyes of a strikingly familiar Ravenclaw witch. She smiled at him. It was a rather strange smile, not filled with evident malice or intent but one of genuine happiness directed at him of all people. He had known this girl. She was a nuisance, and much to his chagrin, an insufferable know it all._

 _"Are you going to stay down there all term?" she asked still with a smile._

 _Severus found himself a bit dizzy as he attempted to get to his feet._

 _"W-Where?" he began failing due to a mysterious pounding headache._

 _"They took off a few minutes ago, guess they heard the Headmaster coming." said the Ravenclaw girl._

 _"D-Do I know you?" asked Severus not at all liking the blanks in his memories._

 _"You ought to dunderhead snake boy." replied the amber eyed witch before folding her arms across her chest in a huff._

 _"W-What did you call me?" asked Severus annoyed._

 _"I called you a dunderhead." replied the Ravenclaw girl. "Only a dunderhead would take on an entire house of Gryffindors alone and expect to come out of it unscathed."_

 _"It wasn't by choice." muttered The raven haired Slytherin dusting off his attire. "The seem intent on hunting me for sport."_

 _"That girl Lily didn't seem to like what they were doing and neither did that Potter boy." said the Ravenclaw witch._

 _Severus arched an eyebrow at this._

 _"Have you not been paying attention?" he said annoyed. "Potter is their ringleader."_

 _"You sure you don't have selective memory?" replied The Ravenclaw girl._

 _"Just what are you getting at?" asked The Slytherin boy._

 _Before he could ask anything else she was gone._

 _SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS_

 _The Basement, 12 Grimmauld Place, Muggle World..._

Severus Snape awoke to find Dumbledore and Lupin fussing over him. Their faces had been marred by concern and Lupin seemed more anxious than usual. The two of them had not known he had wakened and continued their strange conversation as if he had not been there at all.

The werewolf, much to Snape's surprise seemed to grow increasingly more remorseful as they briefly looked him over.

"Albus, he's lost enough already." said Lupin his voice dripping with guilt. "What if, what if he remembers what we did to him?"

"Remus, you must remain calm." said Dumbledore. "He has given no indication that he even remembers whom Evelyn Shaw was let alone that they had an actual relationship."

Snape was stunned by the Headmaster's rather callous view of him and the knowledge that he had a relationship with a woman named Evelyn Shaw.

"With all these accidents, Severus is bound to figure it all out." said Lupin, his body growing tense. "He loved her Albus...one doesn't just forget that kind of devotion."

 _Who in Merlin's name was Evelyn Shaw?_

 _The Werewolf said that I loved her...that can't be...there was Lily...but no Evelyn._

"The memory locks will hold." said Dumbledore feeling quite sure of himself. "Severus will remain in the dark about Evelyn Shaw and we will continue to mobilize our forces against the dark lord."

"Albus he's bound to figure it out sometime and when he does, what does that mean for Sirius?" asked Lupin with a deathly serious expression.

"Try and relax Remus." said Dumbledore in a pleasant tone. "The memory locks will hold and this war will soon be over."

Lupin had not been reassured by Dumbledore in the least but played along as per the usual. He had secretly hoped Snape would know about what they had done to him, then the great load that had been on his ever sagging shoulders would be lifted.

Once the two men left the Potions Master to "rest", Snape's obsidian eyes sprang open.

It was clear that Dumbledore and his precious Marauders were keeping something from him. Something detrimental that required the old sod to place locks on his memory. Snape balled his fists further angered by the audacity of the old man to infiltrate his mind.

 _Whatever had been going on had something to do with Black, Lupin, and the old sod Dumbledore._

Keeping secrets from a spy like Snape had never been anyone's strong suit and this new mystery had definitely gotten his attention in the worst way.


	6. Chapter 5:Truth In The Eye Of The Behol

**Chapter 5:** _ **Truth In The Eye Of The Beholder**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...you asked for it and here it is...as for the memories they are meant to be scrambled...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers Enjoy -S.S**_

 _The Basement, 12 Grimmauld Place, Muggle World..._

 _ **L**_ ate night found it's way to 12 Grimmauld Place and everyone had turned in for the night. It was the middle of summer and the heat was as stifling as it had been when the sun had been blazing. The old Black family manor had quite a few tricks up it's sleeve in a bid to expel the unwanted guests from amid it's ancient walls. Sirius had been use to the old rickety house stemming from his life there as a boy, of course his new found philosophy that anything was better than the dark dank cell in Azkaban he called home for twelve years, made the creaking easier to deal with. Snape had not cared in the least of the heat and found himself devoid of most of his tightly guarded clothing. He had of course heavily warded the door as soon as the basement had been repaired and the room refitted to his expressed standards. The Potions Professor had been in a state of curious contemplation since he had overheard the end of Lupin and Dumbledore's conversation the previous afternoon. Try as he might he could barely gain access to the shards of memory outside of Dumbledore's seemingly impervious memory locks. It enraged Snape to no end that the old wizard had been tampering with his mind for a great many years in addition to his terrible attempts to manipulate him.

Snape struck the wall in frustration as he attempted rather unsuccessfully to obtain a wisp of a memory of this Evelyn Shaw.

 _Lupin had said he had loved her._

The only witch in Snape's memory that had garnered such affection was Lily Evans...known universally as Lily Potter by all that truly been in her orbit when she had lived. Her idiotic son strutted about with her emerald green eyes further twisting the knife that long held itself over the Potions Professor's heart whenever he was forced into his company.

Not a soul who knew dared speak of Snape's affections for the witch, not even Black had been so cruel as to taunt him with it.

The Potions Professor sighed as he stretched out in the armchair he transfigured from old rags.

He needed information on this Evelyn Shaw and then he could possibly began to unlock his hidden memories.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 _The Corridors, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World...(1976)_

 _There was so much blood._

 _More blood then ever she had seen before._

 _He had taken quite a beating as per the usual but this was more than a few broken bones. His right eye had been swollen shut again and his sense of direction had been compromised by his the injury to his left ear. She had found him abandoned in the empty corridors not long before supper was announced. Sirius Black had been in high spirits which only spelled trouble for a certain raven haired wizard from Slytherin house._

 _She had been right once more when she found the pale mass of broken limbs and bruised flesh that was Severus S. Snape. He had more serious injuries at the age of sixteen then even the most seasoned combat veteran._

 _"What have you gone and gotten yourself into this time dunderhead?" she asked as she levitated him from the cold stone floor and attempted to get him toward the infirmary._

 _"W-Why?" he managed to bellow out in his dime a dozen mistrusting tone._

 _"Shut it snake boy, you need my help today." said the Ravenclaw girl. "You can insult me tomorrow so long as you get treatment."_

 _Severus had nothing left as she steadily guided him toward the infirmary. It had not taken them long and she had him cleaned and prepped for the Med-witch to take a look at him._

 _On the way out of the room, Severus had grabbed her hand giving it a gentle squeeze before he lost consciousness._

 _HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_

 _The Basement, 12 Grimmauld Place, Muggle World..._

Snape awoke with barely a glimpse of the Ravenclaw girl's amber eyes as she faded back into the forbidden depths of his memory. His frustration at having lost her once again as well as the shock of recalling her saving him after a routine assault from The Marauders courtesy of Sirius Black. He had not recalled Potter being there but detested him all the same. Lupin had made a half-hearted attempted to stop his so called friend, and Pettigrew was a bumbling coward as always, just pleased no one turned their wands on him for a laugh or two.

The rage that filled Snape left him seething enough to launch a potions phial against the nearby wall. As it shattered, he found himself in the presence of a startled Hermione Granger.

"What in Merlin's name are you doing here?" asked Snape quickly composing himself in the wake of being shirtless before a witch as young as she and a student no less.

"I'm sorry Professor, I was wondering if you had a potion that could help me fall asleep." said Hermione finding it difficult not to stare at the half dressed wizard before her.

Without meaning to, she gasped noting the numerous scars that lined the poor wizard's back. One of them seemed very familiar. Snape had been looking at her rather curiously as she had passed through his wards as if she had known about them for years. It was quite a startling turn of events given that some of the wards were newly created in a bid to give him more privacy.

"How did you get in here, Miss Granger?" he asked folding his arms across his exposed lean pale chest.

"I just walked in." replied Hermione stunned by the question. "I thought you left the door unlocked."

Snape narrowed his eyes at the witch for a moment before looking at the door and drawing his wand to test the wards.

They had been still in place and stronger than ever in terms of his own magical signature. There had been no good reason for Hermione Granger of all people to have been able to pass through them, Dumbledore even had trouble from time to time.

"How is this possible?" asked Snape using his wand to check for more anomalies in Hermione's magical signature.

"Is there something wrong sir?" asked Hermione inquisitive as usual.

"Miss Granger, my door was heavily warded and not to mention locked...yet somehow you've managed to bypass all of this to enter my private quarters." said Snape eyeing her suspiciously. "It appears that magical anomaly that enabled you to destroy this room upon awakening from your apparent coma has not dissipated in the least."

"What is that suppose to mean?" asked the young witch unnerved by her Potions Professor's words.

"It means, Miss Granger...either Black's stupidity allowed you to tap into some dormant power or he is the most powerful magical being in this house." said Snape. "Of course you can take your pick as to which is to be believed first...given that if this was a result of that mangy mutt's magical abilities it would have passed through your system by now."

"S-Should we tell Professor Dumbledore...or what about former Professor Lupin...I'm sure they'll..." began Hermione as her mind once more went off without regard for whatever stood in it's way.

"Not so quick, Miss Granger." said Snape in a stern tone. "So far the only ones aware of your strange magical prowess are you and I...if you are to be effectively kept safe that is all whom need to know."

"B-But Professor..." began Hermione.

"It is imperative, Miss Granger that you keep this new found knowledge between us should you invite certain unwanted intrusions upon your person as well as the dark lord's undivided attention." said Snape. "This must be dealt with in a rather delicate manner, and as such you are to report any strange occurrences with your new found ability...do I make myself clear...after all...I am the only one qualified to assist you in this regard Miss Granger."

Hermione thought for a moment getting the feeling that Snape had ulterior motives for wanting to keep Professor Dumbledore and Lupin from finding out about her new found abilities but she couldn't right prove it...and telling Harry with his connection to the despot or Ron who would fold under his mother's incessant questioning wouldn't be prudent either.

She seemingly had no choice but to go along with what Snape had been proposing.

"Alright Sir, have it your way." she said rather disheartened.

Snape smirked at the crestfallen look that filed across her face. She realized that there was no other way around his intentions and he had won with little to no effort on his part.

"That's a good girl, now for the dreamless sleep draught you came for." he said presenting a phial with crisp yellowish potion swirling inside. "Two drops for now and you shouldn't have any trouble sleeping...be warned you are not to exceed five drops...you'd put yourself into another temporary coma."

"Right." said Hermione clasping the phial carefully. "T-Thank you, Sir."

"Run along now Miss Granger, I've got more work to do." muttered Snape turning his attention back to his own investigation into the mysterious connection between himself and the woman known as Evelyn Shaw.

The amber eyed witch took her leave no long wishing to tread on The Potions Master's good graces. On the way out she heard him mutter something about a woman named: Evelyn Shaw.

 _HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_

 _Hermione's Bedroom, 12 Grimmauld Place, Muggle World..._

Hermione had only gotten a few feet away from the Potions Master's door when she whispered the name of the woman Snape had been talking about alone in the darkness. Whomever she was the woman seemed to have been a good deal important to him if he paced in the dark saying her name over and over. She wondered briefly if she had been a client of some sort. His tone certainly didn't seem to convey any hint of a deeply personal connection, but then again it was Snape she was talking about.

Still curious by the time she had reached her bed, Hermione had forgotten to take the dreamless sleep draught and turned back the covers. Her eyes were heavy and the shock of her new found abilities coupled with seeing Snape shirtless and riddled with various scars had seemed to do the trick in terms of making her exhausted enough to fall asleep.

The raven haired Slytherin boy had been back and so had the Ravenclaw girl.

 _SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS_

 _The Infirmary, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World...(1976)_

 _Remus John Lupin had been in a state of shock despite holding back a furious Severus Snape as he smashed up most of the equipment in the infirmary in the wake of his unyielding rage. The poor wizard looked as if he had not slept in weeks, his eyes were red from a combination of overwhelming sadness and rage._

 _"I'LL KILL YOU!" he shouted with his voice filled with hate. "I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU ALL!"_

 _The Headmaster stood by an expression of sorrow and empathy on his face as the younger wizard vowed to commit outright murder against his fellow students and the Headmaster alike._

 _"Severus." said Dumbledore trying to reason with the raging youth._

 _"FUCK YOU OLD MAN!" shouted Snape angrily. "YOU LET THEM DO THIS!...YOU LET THEM KILL MY WIFE!"_

 _"Severus please." said Dumbledore trying reason once more. "You must control your temper...what happened to Evelyn was..."_

 _The Headmaster got nothing more out as Snape managed to throw Lupin off him despite the other wizard being a werewolf. Snape's rage was out of control as he threw magical energy in every direction in a bid to kill his most hated targets._

 _Dumbledore deflected quite a few of them in a bid to protect a whimpering Sirius Black and a remorseful Remus Lupin._

 _"YOU PROTECT THAT MURDERER YOU GET THE SAME AS HE DOES!" shouted Snape not willing to back down as his rage only continued to get more out of control._

 _"I-I'm sorry." said Sirius Black unsure what to do in this volatile situation. "It was only meant to be a..."_

 _"That's enough Sirius." said Dumbledore turning his attention back to Snape. "Have it your way Severus."_

 _Before Snape could act, Dumbledore sent out a soundless spell and Slytherin boy found himself wrapped in magical chains._

 _"I WILL KILL YOU OLD MAN." he said struggling against the self tightening binds._

 _"Stop struggling boy, you'll only hurt yourself more." said Dumbledore no longer sentimental in his efforts._

 _"FUCK YOU!" shouted Snape ignoring the Headmaster's valid advice._

 _"I said be calm." said Dumbledore hitting the twisting younger wizard with another charm spell._

 _Snape glared murderously despite his movements ceasing._

 _He never took his eyes off them despite falling silent with his threats either._

 _"We are going to help you through this Severus." said Dumbledore. "It's what Evelyn would have wanted."_

 _Snape narrowed his obsidian gaze at the Headmaster but remained silent._

 _Lupin watched as Severus Snape was wheeled to a separate part of the castle for treatment in the wake of his grief. The poor sod had lost his mother, a wife and a child within weeks of each other._

 _"What did you do?" The werewolf asked turning his attention to a tear stricken Sirius Black._

 _"I-I was only having a bit of fun...I didn't know she was pregnant..." said the seemingly numb charming wizard. "I didn't know..."_

 _"Sirius what have you done?" asked Lupin looking back at the door Snape disappeared behind._

 _The following month, Severus Snape had become what many referred to as emotionally dead in the wake of what happened to Evelyn Shaw. He no longer participated in class nor did he put up much of a fight whenever other Gryffindors saw fit to target him. Remus Lupin inquired about Snape's new found acceptance of everything terrible that was happening to him._

 _Dumbledore merely said he explained what truly happened to Evelyn and Severus seemed to calm down afterwards. Lupin found this all suspicious but said nothing as the weeks passed but kept an eye on Snape whom had been unusually quiet. Sirius had not taken long to revert back to his old ways as far as Severus Snape had been concerned but Lupin remained vigilant._

 _One afternoon, Lupin had been on patrol as a favor to James Potter, whom had been Head boy at the time so he could sneak out with Lily, The werewolf stumbled across an abandoned classroom where a distraught Severus Snape had attempted to take his own life by muggle means as it was not easily detected by any of the patrolling professors._

 _There had been more blood and anguish in that spider wed covered hovel then Lupin had seen in his previous lifetime. He did the honorable thing then and got Snape the medical care he deserved but the incident sent Dumbledore down a path none of them quite recovered from, least of all Snape himself._

 _LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL_

 _Lupin's Room, 12 Grimmauld Place, Muggle World..._

The werewolf known as Remus Lupin sighed awakening from yet another dream turned terrible memory. His part in what happened to Severus Snape and Evelyn Shaw still fresh in his mind as if had been the day it all happened. The guilty knowledge of the event had been too much to bare given how close the anniversary of the event had been.

The Potions Professor lived a thankless existence, placing himself in harms way for need to atone for the sins of his past. He himself had some atoning to do given his status as a werewolf and the antics of his past concerning Severus Snape. Had he been able to stand up to his so called friends then, he would have possibly saved everyone a good deal of anguish in their later years, especially Snape whom never truly fit in anywhere. His role as a spy was useful to both sides but that's all he was useful, not accepted or appreciated in the least.

"I'm so sorry Severus." said Lupin swallowing down his own sorrow. "I should have stopped him, maybe then...she would still be alive."


	7. Chapter 6:Gryffindor Guilt At It's Fine

**Chapter 6: _Gryffindor Guilt At It's Finest_**

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers Enjoy -S.S**_

 _ **{"They said all...Teenagers scare...The living shit out of me...They could care less...As long as someone'll bleed...So darken your clothes...Or strike a violent pose...Maybe they'll leave you alone...But not me...The boys and girls in the clique...The awful names that they stick...You're never gonna fit in much, kid...But if you're troubled and hurt...What you got under your shirt...Will make them pay for the things that they did..."}Teenagers, My Chemical Romance**_

 _The Corridors, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World...(1976)_

 _ **R**_ _emus John Lupin had been standing in the center of the potions classroom as Severus Snape attempted to console a lone witch whom had been out cold on the stone floor below them. He had been frantic in his attempts to awaken her. The werewolf's predatory eyes made their way to the guilt ridden Sirius Black. He couldn't believe Sirius would be so callow. He couldn't believe that Sirius had been so desperate to cause Severus further pain that he'd stoop to so low a level such as this._

 _"What have you done?" the words came tumbling out of his mouth before he could catch them._

 _Severus had evidently heard them as he glared in their direction but he did not wish to leave the fallen witch's side. His obsidian eyes seemed to flicker with a fury they had never seen before. For a moment, Lupin believed Severus was going to kill them._

 _"Evelyn." he said turning his attention back to the fallen witch. "Please..."_

 _She had not moved as the entire class room watched them, the situation tense as Dumbledore arrived and she was carried off toward the infirmary._

 _The pain on Severus Snape's sallow pale face sent a chill down Lupin's wolfish spine. He had not known how to approach the enraged and pained wizard._

 _"I wish to go with her." Severus pleaded with Dumbledore._

 _"I am afraid that is not possible." replied the old Headmaster although he appeared slightly younger than he was in the present._

 _"How is it not possible...she's my wife." said Severus drawing the collective gasp from those in attendance._

 _"Mr. Snape I suggest you find some way to calm yourself." said Dumbledore with his blue eyes twinkling. "Miss Shaw is much too young to be wed and so are you for that matter...Madam Pomfrey will see to her care."_

 _"Think what you will old man...but I wish to see my wife." said Severus. "There's..."_

 _Lupin noted that Dumbledore's blue eyes widened._

 _"Severus what have you done?" he asked as if the young Slytherin had committed an unspeakable crime._

 _"She's carrying my child...she came into the classroom to tell me today." said the raven haired Slytherin seemingly unable to keep himself still. "That was before...Black decided to explode the cauldron."_

 _"Severus surely you don't mean...?" began Dumbledore before he sighed wearily. "For a moment...but you will stay no longer...Madam Pomfrey must be able to work."_

 _Lupin watched as Snape nodded before he followed the old Headmaster down to the infirmary._

 _RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR_

 _The Kitchen, 12 Grimmauld Place, Muggle World..._

Remus Lupin awoke in a cold sweat. He had shifted in bed, careful not to disturb Tonks as she slept blissfully unaware of what her werewolf lover had been apart of in his checkered past with The Marauders. He got out of bed and made his way down the stairs covered thankfully by the thick brown robe that had been a gift from his future mother in law over the holiday.

The tall, thin sheepish looking wizard made his way toward the kitchen and had been content to reside in the darkness of the room when he immediately caught the scent of herbs and fresh earth. He tensed for a moment before forcing himself to relax as he grabbed milk and sat down at the rather large table opposite a clearly exhausted Potions Professor.

Snape had been nursing a glass of firewhiskey and his eyes had been blood shot.

"Rough night Severus?" asked Lupin attempting to make conversation.

"What's it to you werewolf?" asked Snape in a gruff tone. "It's not every day that a man comes to the realization that there is no one he can trust...even among colleagues."

Lupin sighed.

He had a feeling that Snape had been awake during his argument with Dumbledore.

"Severus..." he began.

"You told the old sod that I loved this...Evelyn Shaw." said Snape narrowing his blood shot eyes at him. "Yet I find that I recall no such feelings nor any witch of that name...which can only mean that Dumbledore has been tampering with my mind and rearranged my memories."

Lupin looked down at his glass of milk. He had preferred something much stronger but he didn't want to take the chance of the beast within him getting out of it's cage and unleashing terror without control.

"While I am not at liberty to discuss what occurred all those years ago...you might be interested in returning home." he said knowing full well that Snape would pick up on his meaning.

The Potions Professor had heard him loud and clear. Whatever answers he had been looking for began in Cokeworth.

He finished off his drink and headed down toward the basement finally able to get a few moments rest with his mind quieted for the time being. Lupin drank his milk and sighed as his mind began to wonder once more.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

 _The Corridors, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World...(1976)..._

 _Severus had been a strong little bloke. It was increasingly difficult to hold him back as he attempted to dive for Sirius in a bid to strangle him. The thrashing only served to infuriate the raven haired Slytherin all the more._

 _"I'LL KILL YOU!" he shouted a look of pure murder on his face as he glared at the charming dark haired wizard from the house of black._

 _"Snivellus it was an accident." protested Sirius. "I didn't mean for any of this to happen."_

 _"FUCK YOU!" shouted Snape attempting to kill Sirius despite the other wizard's sincere words. "YOU KILLED THEM!"_

 _"Sev calm down." said the voice of Lily Evans as tears streamed down her cheeks. "Evelyn wouldn't want you getting yourself into trouble."_

 _"DON'T YOU FUCKING TELL ME WHAT MY WIFE WOULD HAVE WANTED MUDBLOOD." said Severus furious at her attempt to console him._

 _"Don't speak to Lily that way." said James defending her._

 _This only served to infuriate Severus all the more. He had broken free of Lupin's hold and attacked James._

 _"Sev stop this." pleaded Lily. "I know you are hurting but James didn't do anything."_

 _James Potter wrestled the enraged Severus Snape to the ground and simply restrained him._

 _"Sev...this won't bring her back." said the future father of the infamous Harry Potter. "Either of them."_

 _"Get off me Potter." said the raven haired wizard, his voice dripping with contempt._

 _"Not until you've calmed down." said James glaring down at him._

 _"Would you calm down if it had been Lily or your child?" asked Severus catching the popular Gryffindor off guard._

 _"I-I suppose I wouldn't." replied James Potter honestly. "But I wouldn't attack my friend because it hurts too much to deal with."_

 _Severus Snape glared at James for a moment before slipping out of his grasp._

 _"Stay the hell away from me." he said in a dangerous tone. "All of you."_

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

 _The Kitchen, 12 Grimmauld Place, Muggle World..._

Remus Lupin sighed as he watched the clock on the wall of the kitchen. It seemed high time the truth came out so they could once and for all be done with it. Given the nature of this upcoming war, having Severus learn of their treachery from Voldemort would only hurt them in the long run. No. Lupin thought it best to allow Snape to see for himself what occurred and decide himself if he was to continue with his mission. After all, they owed him that much given all the years of service he had given them.


	8. Chapter 7:For Want Of A Nail

**Chapter 7:** _ **For Want Of A Nail**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers Enjoy -S.S**_

 _ **{"So you sailed away...Into a grey sky morning...Now I'm here to stay...Love can be so boring...Nothing's quite the same now...I just say your name now...So you stole my world...Now I'm just a phony...Remembering the girl...Leaves me down and lonely..."} Best I Ever Had, Gary Allen**_

 _Cemetery_ _, Cokeworth, England, Muggle World..._

 **H** eavy rain greeted Severus Snape on his return to the place of his tumultuous youth. He had not bothered to venture to Spinner's End. There was no need to return to his childhood home for what he had come to investigate. Lupin had directed him to this place and it stood to reason that if he were to find anything it would be in the neighborhood cemetery. He had known of Evelyn's passing but the emotion was gone. She had simply been a name who's face had graced his dreams but there had been no true connection. Clad in ebony as he had been as a boy, Severus Snape glanced at the tombstones with the name of SNAPE imprinted upon them. Instinctively, he found her's and a chill filled him as if he had been staring at the headstone of his own grave.

EVELYN SNAPE., WIFE and MOTHER.

The name had only doubled the coldness that seemed to seep into him as the rain continued to fall. A flash of something hit him and he found himself collapsing onto his knees.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Cemetery_ _, Cokeworth, England, Muggle World...(1976)..._

Tears streamed down the sallow pale cheeks of a sixteen year old Severus Snape. His lengthy raven hair had been soaked from the recent rains as well as his attire from the funeral service. He had not slept since that night in the hospital, when he had briefly knew what it was to be a husband and a father only for his small family to be ripped away from him. Eating was out of the question as he found himself sitting beside his young wife's headstone wishing to join her and end his misery.

He had been drinking of course.

The simultaneous blows that had been dealt to his poor heart had driven him to the bottle as he struggled to grasp the events that occurred that put an end to any kind of future with Evelyn and the baby he had hoped to be apart of.

It was a boy.

She had told him before the explosion that had taken her life. They were going to have a son. She had been so excited by the news she had entered the classroom despite being in the previous Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff session. Severus had smiled the moment she entered the room, radiant and secretly pregnant with his child. The wedding ring on her finger cleverly disguised as per their agreement. He would have done anything for her and in an instant her radiant smile had been extinguished from his life.

He had reacted much too late to save her from the blast and she paid the price.

The greatest failure of Severus Snape's life had been before him in the form of his wife's tombstone.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Cemetary, Cokeworth, England, Muggle World..._

The Potions Master found himself staring at the tombstone still on his knees as much as he had been as a teenager. The rain had soaked his attire and his hair had been a thick raven colored curtain blocking his sallow pale face, parted by his abnormally large nose. He had been so enveloped in the shocking memory that he had not noticed he had been joined by an old woman with unruly gray hair and weary dark eyes.

"I figured you'd come back around one of these days." said the voice.

Startled Snape had been about two seconds from drawing his wand and hexing the woman behind him. She had been seemingly familiar and wore a harsh expression as she looked upon him.

"It's been quite some time since you've come to wallow in your own self pity, Severus Snape." she said narrowing her eyes at him.

"D-Do I know you?" he asked his voice as emotionless as always.

"You should." replied the old crone. "Given as we're practically family, despite you being married to my niece for a short time."

"Your Niece?" asked Snape with an arched brow.

The old crone pointed a wrinkled and trembling finger toward the tombstone.

"Evie, was my sister's child." said the old woman. "Became a witch one day when I wasn't lookin' and next thing I knew it was off to Hogwarts were she met a violent end all thanks to the likes of you and your witchcraft folk."

"I-I don't recall what happened." said Snape not at all liking the old woman's accusations. "But I am told it was an accident."

The old woman scoffed.

"Since when did you believe that hogwash?" she replied. "You use to tell anyone that would listen she was murdered and then one day you just stopped coming here altogether...saw glimpses of you when you got older but they were fleeting."

"Apparently I've lost my memory of those events." replied Snape.

"You've lost more than your memory." replied Evelyn's aunt. "You've lost a certain part of yourself."

"What are you talking about?" asked the Potions Professor with an arched eyebrow.

"My Evie wasn't an ordinary witch." said the old woman. "One might say she was quite special...at least that's what that Dumbledore fellow told me when she was brought here...he said something about a Psijic Phoenix."

"A _Psijic Phoenix_?" asked Snape confused.

He had dabbled in quite a bit of dark magic over the years, he had even seen horrors he'd never wish on an enemy but the knowledge of the _Psijic Phoenix_ was out of his reach. What had been worse, Dumbledore knew of them.

"What else did he tell you?" he asked turning his attention back to his former wife's aunt.

"He said you were one too." she replied staring at the tombstone. "Something about a rare breed of magical individuals...it's why you were drawn to each other I guess...because of what you were."

Snape had known next to nothing about this _Psijic Phoenix_ business but he intended to find out.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 _Hermione's Bedroom, 12 Grimmauld Place, Muggle World..._

The door slammed shut behind Hermione Granger as she made her way over toward her bed. She had been furious as she shuffled the pillows on the bed and kicked them off onto the floor. Her blood was boiling as she tried to get what that insensitive git Ronald Weasley had said to her out of her mind. The nerve of him to imply that she wasn't a girl or that she could feel any sort of real emotion without it being connected to a book. She was positively fuming.

There was a knocking at her door moment's later.

"Mione!" called Harry Potter after his friend. "Mione come out Ron's a prat we all know that...there's no reason you can't still have a bit of fun."

"Go away Harry!" shouted Hermione annoyed. "I don't feel like talking to you."

The image of Ronald Weasley's trousers catching fire had been in her mind when she heard another knock at the door.

"Mione." came the familiar and very unwelcome voice of Ron, himself.

In an instant the door opened and a sudden spark of flames erupted catching Ron on the seat of his trousers. The scream the red head wizard gave had gotten Hermione's attention and she quickly grabbed her wand and attempted to put an end to the flames but more seemed to come out terrifying both her and her friends.

"Odorem aquae!" came the familiar baritone drawl of Potions Professor Severus Snape.

He had just stepped through the door and had been treated to the sight of uncontrolled blue flames as they attempted to swallow the unfortunate younger Weasley boy by the seat of his trousers.

In an instant, the flames were gone and Hermione seemed to have better control of her wayward magic.

"She bloody tried to kill me!" shouted Ron upset about his singed attire.

"You don't appear dead to me, Mr. Weasley." said Snape without sympathy. "Perhaps you should see to your apparent wardrobe malfunction."

Ron covered his backside and raced up the stairs to attend to his problem.

Snape turned his attention to the wide eyed Harry Potter as he stared at his best friend.

"Miss Granger, come with me." said The Potions Professor. "Mr. Potter I trust that we can keep this incident in house...today's special effects were possibly the result of the trauma from her recent accident."

Harry nodded not at all wishing to fight Snape on this. He had simply wanted Hermione to be returned to normal if that was indeed possible given how her magic almost killed Ron because she was a little upset.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _The Basement, 12 Grimmauld Place, Muggle World..._

The obsidian gaze of Severus Snape fell on the trembling witch as she sat quietly in a transfigured chair. Snape's expression had been emotionless as usual as he studied her like an impersonal surgeon setting about his work without a care for the condition of his obsession being attached to a living breathing person.

"W-What's happening to me Professor?" asked Hermione no longer able to take the silence.

"The anomaly in your magic seems to be growing stronger." replied Snape testing and retesting her with his wand.

"W-What does that mean?" she asked confused all the more by his clinical wording.

"It means...Miss Granger, that there is no way you are a Muggle-Born." said Snape with a curious expression.

Hermione had been stunned to hear this. Her parents were most certainly muggle and she had come from the muggle world...if they had latent magical abilities then they would have shared their experiences with her.

"Professor you are mistaken." she said in disbelief.

Snape narrowed his eyes at the bushy haired young witch.

"Because you know more than I Miss Granger?" he asked clearly annoyed. "I'm sure you'd come to the conclusion that given the strength of your magic you cannot be a muggle born witch given the anomaly registers as more powerful than even a witch or wizard of the purest blood."

"H-How is this possible?" she asked.

"I believe, I've stumbled upon the answer but it requires a bit of research." said Snape in reply. "For now I suggest you reign in your temper, it could prove fatal to those around you."

"I'll try." replied Hermione nervously. "A-Are you sure we shouldn't inform Dumbledore...?"

"And what exactly would he be able to do Miss Granger?" asked The Potions Master. "Lie to your face about your condition while tampering with your potential to soot his own needs?"

Hermione noticed Snape's wand flicker the same way in reaction to his apparent rage as it had when he was testing her.

"Professor...I don't think I am the only one who's got an anomaly in their magic." she said.

Snape glared at her after having been lost in his own thoughts.

"What?" he said sharply.

"Y-Your wand sir...it's flickering but not because of me." she explained.

Snape tested her words bringing the wand near himself and they were both treated to the anomaly making itself known.

"Impossible." he said stunned. "I..."

"Perhaps you aren't whatever you are sir?" said Hermione.

"It can't be..." said Snape lost in his own thoughts. "Is this the power of a...Psijic Phoenix?"

"A Psijic what?" asked Hermione catching his words.

The Potions Professor suddenly stepped back from Hermione. It was clear that none of this would have been happening if she hadn't been hit with Black's spell. The strange memories, the influx of power had all been because of this strange young witch.

"That'll be all Miss Granger." said Snape collecting himself. "I suggest you keep a reign on your temper."

"It seems as if you should do the same sir." replied Hermione.

"Be off with you." said Snape turning his attention to his research.

The amber eyed witch took her leave of him. Snape glared at the opposite wall newly repaired from when he had been launched through it and the memories began to resurface. Controlling his temper was the last thing he was going to do given all that had been done to him.


	9. Chapter 8: A Confronted Truth

**Chapter 8: A _Confronted Truth_**

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...meant to update sooner but being laid off from work was a bit of a bummer, and so was endlessly searching for another job...none the less...I shall endeavor to make everyone's work week bearable.}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers Enjoy -S.S**_

 _The Grounds, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World...(1976)_

 _ **T** he amber eyes of the Ravenclaw witch had been anxiously searching the area near the lake. It had been their unofficial meeting place whenever class had let out and there was little to do in terms of free time. A feeling of euphoria surged through her as she caught sight of the familiar sallow pale faced wizard in Slytherin robes and his lengthy raven hair curtained around his face in a bid to hide him from the world. She hated when he did things of that sort. She always thought him a beautiful sight and declared he need not hide from her._

 _She could hardly contain her excitement as he rushed over upon noting her presence and swept her blissfully into his lean ebony clad arms._

 _"I was beginning to think you wouldn't show." She said. Loving the way he gently squeezed her slender frame._

 _Much to her pleasant surprise, the raven haired boy pressed his pale lips against her soft pink ones in a passionate kiss._

 _"Mmmmmm." She purred seemingly melting into his arms._

 _"I'd come for you always." He replied with a flash of a wicked smirk._

 _"My must you always hide your features?" she asked setting about slicking his raven hair back to get a better view of his sallow pale face. " That's better...Now I can rightly see how handsome you are."_

 _The raven hair wizard chuckled as if she were truly a wonder to behold._

 _"You have peculiar tastes love." He replied._

 _The Ravenclaw witch ran her delicate fingers across his abnormally large nose. She thought it fitting considering the proportion of his other well hidden attributes._

 _"I missed you last night." She said in a breathless whisper._

 _"And I missed you." He replied with the familiar flicker of lust behind his obsidian eyes._

 _With that, they returned to their passionate kissing. It had simply been unfair that classes were to resume so soon. They wished to spend much more time together._

 _"How is my boy?" asked the young Slytherin wizard gently stroking the witch before him along the belly._

 _"Mmmmm." said the amber eyed witch enjoying simplicity of his touch. "What makes you so sure you're getting a boy?"_

 _The raven haired wizard chuckled once more._

 _"From what I recall, you seemed to enjoy some part of that night." he teased as his wandering hand moved away from her belly and found it's way lower._

 _"SEVERUS!" shouted the amber eyed witch with her eyes wide and a smirk filed across her pleasant face. "You git, you know we have a class in a few minutes."_

 _"To hell with that class, I want to enjoy being with my beautiful wife." he replied happily wrapping his ebony clad arms around her, careful about the baby growing inside her._

 _"Soon classes will be over and we'll be back in Cokeworth where we can finally be alone." she said with a wistful sigh._

 _"Indeed." replied Severus kissing her neck and shoulders._

 _Her Ravenclaw robes were a good deal appealing as he continued to hold her close. The heat between their youthful bodies and the knowledge of their antics together creating a new life had been little more than stimulating as Severus attempted to further stall his young wife from her classes._

 _SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS_

 _The Basement, 12 Grimmauld Place, Muggle World..._

Severus Snape found himself awakening in the middle of the night. He had not gotten a decent night's rest in years, but this disturbance was due to his seemingly dormant hormones slowly being awakened. The tormented Potions Professor sat up finding himself soaked with a mixture of sweat and release from the intensity of his dreams.

 _He had loved Evelyn._

 _He had loved her more than he had ever loved anyone in his entire life._

 _It startled him to note that he loved Evelyn even more than he had loved Lily._

The Potions Master waved his hand cleaning up the mess from his vivid dreams and made his way up the stairs. His blood was boiling his blood in his veins and he stormed up the steps bursting into the bedroom of Sirius Black. He didn't care that the rest of the house would be woken from his antics, nor did he care that any of the children had been present.

"S-Severus." said Sirius Black scrambling out of bed and clumsily getting to his feet.

"Interesting, at this hour of the morning your brain decides to start working." said Snape narrowing his cold obsidian eyes at the newly awakened wizard.

"N-Now Snevillus...don't do anything you'd regret." said Sirius holding up his hands in a bid to block whatever Snape had planned for him.

"You...killed my wife." said Snape in a dangerous tone.

Sirius Black's eyes widened in shock.

"I-I have no idea what you are talking about." he stammered.

Snape grabbed him and shoved him into a nearby wall demonstrating that he had not been in a mood to play games with the likes of him.

"Let me refresh your memory Black." said Snape bitterly. "Evelyn Shaw...sixteen year old Ravenclaw witch, pregnant at the time of her death and my wife for several months before your antics."

"Snivellus...I don't know..." began Sirius only to feel Snape attempting to choke the life out of him.

"Do. Not. Lie. To. Me." said Snape coolly. "I remember you causing the explosion Black, and I remember accompanying my wife to the infirmary where she was pronounced dead and the baby soon after."

"Severus." said Lupin making himself known. "Severus, killing Sirius will not bring them back."

"Fuck off werewolf." growled Snape continuing to strangle Sirius.

 _"EXPELLIARMUS!"_ shouted the unmistakable voice of Harry Potter.

Snape had been sent flying across the room due to the spell but his rage enabled him to bounce back almost immediately. Sirius Black's eyes widened when he noted the strange glow behind Snape's normally obsidian eyes.

"H-Harry keep out of this." instructed Sirius.

"B-But he was going to kill you Sirius." said Harry not wishing to back down.

"Harry do as I say!" shouted Sirius Black not taking his eyes off Snape. "Snivellus isn't well..."

Snape had been about to launch an attack when Hermione appeared.

She walked right passed the wizards whom were terrified of Snape's next move and toward the irate Potions Professor.

"Professor, please calm down." she said softly.

Snape glared rather murderously at the young amber eyed witch before him.

"Leave." he hissed angrily.

"No." replied Hermione standing her ground. "You are not well sir, perhaps you should lie down."

Harry Potter had his wand trained on the Potions Professor. He had not trusted the irate wizard nor did he feel comfortable with Hermione being so close to him.

{"You need rest Severus."} said a voice inside his mind, it had been familiar and startled him from his rage.

He looked around for the source but found nothing even as he attempted to reach it via his mind.

"Professor?" said Hermione softly.

"I-I..." began Snape feeling exhausted all of the sudden. "Perhaps I should...return to the basement."

He glared at Sirius Black one last time and took his leave of everyone making his way down to the basement followed by an avidly concerned Hermione.

"Y-You should try some green tea with honey the next time you have difficulty sleeping." she said sweetly.

Snape nodded as he disappeared into the basement.

He made it back to his make-shift bed before passing out. This was the final night here in Grimmauld Place with Sirius Black, Hogwarts would be back in session soon and there would be more questions than answers as far as Dumbledore and his motives had been concerned. For now, Snape had been contented to drift off with the image of his beautiful wife's face in his mind.

He would return to work come morning.


	10. Chapter 9:Puzzling Perceptions

**Chapter 9: Puzzling Perceptions**

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers Enjoy -S.S**_

 _ **{"Stop and Stare...I think I'm moving but I go nowhere...yeah I know that everyone gets scared... But I've become what I can't be...Stop and Stare...Start to wonder why you're here not there...And you'd give anything to get what's fair...But fair ain't what you really need...Oh can you see what I see..."}Stop And Stare,One Republic**_

 _The Grounds, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

 ** _N_** umerous students filed into the court yard at Hogwarts castle. The events of 12 Grimmauld place had been well and truly behind the golden trio as they prepared for yet another term at Hogwarts. Sirius Black and Remus Lupin stayed behind given the obvious danger they presented to the public as well as the cause should they ever get themselves captured. The Potions Professor had been in rare form terrorizing the students as he had so many years prior, the newest victims being almost as enjoyable as the old favorites that had moved up in the years. Hermione Granger made her way through the familiar corridors of Hogwarts. She had been looking forward to the upcoming school term and the work that it brought with it. Harry and Ron had already been grumbling at the thought of the first week's homework.

The amber eyed witch greeted her old friends and new friends as she made her way toward Gryffindor tower. It seemed that on the surface, the accident had little to no effect on her but she couldn't help but feel different as she moved about the familiar halls of Hogwarts Castle. She couldn't quite put her finger on it but she got a deep rooted feeling that something wasn't right with Professor Snape since the accident and his strange behavior the last night he had been at 12 Grimmauld Place had the curious witch puzzled indefinitely.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _The Corridors, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

Severus Snape's obsidian eyes took in the long and winding corridors that had been so much apart of Hogwarts Castle as well as his memories for a great many years. He had not wished to speak to anyone when he initially arrived back at Hogwarts not even his Slytherins. His mind had been racing with the bombardment of intensely vivid memories from a time long forgotten. A life he had no recollection of living before the mongrel Sirius Black attempted to attack him at 12 Grimmauld Place.

Emotions he had never knew he could feel swelled inside him like a warring storm desperate to crush him beneath the waves of their intent. He gripped the cold stone wall as the weight of his newly unleashed feelings began to take their toll on him.

He thought he saw her once.

In the corridors just before he reached the main hall.

His obsidian eyes blinked and she was gone, as quickly as she had arrived.

Evelyn Shaw.

Evelyn Snape.

His wife for a short time that he had known next to nothing about because of Albus locking his memories.

His wife, and the mother of his child whom he had to bury at the age of 15.

It must have been the real reason, the reason for the darkness that swelled inside him even if he had not recalled it.

His actions had been driven by spite.

He had been sure of it now.

"Evelyn." he said in a near on whisper as his attention went out the cutaway window toward the grounds.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _The Grounds, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World...(1975)_

 _Her eyes were lovely in the warm clear sun. He had known this from the very first moment he saw her out here in this comforting place near the lake. Her smile had been something of a minor miracle in his short and lackluster life. She pressed her soft pink lips into his pale ones as he gently rubbed her belly marveling at the possibilities his young family had for their infinite future._

 _"What are you thinking about?" asked The beautiful amber eyed witch of Ravenclaw._

 _Severus smirked as his pale fingers roamed her belly._

 _"You mean you don't know?" he asked with an arched brow. "She who reads my mind like it's a bloody library book."_

 _Evelyn smiled._

 _"I don't need to look into your mind to know how much of a hormonal sod you are Sev." she said amused. "I wanted to know how you felt about your impending fatherhood."_

 _"Impending father hood...look who's gained a vocabulary." teased Severus playfully._

 _"Shut up git." replied Evelyn smacking him across the chest. "I had to do something to prove to our son that I'm smarter than you in every way."_

 _"Mmmmm." replied Severus gazing at his new wife intently. "But of course Mrs. Snape...you are the epitome of intellect."_

 _"Git." said Evelyn as Severus began kissing her belly._

 _"I have more than enough reason to believe you adore my winning personality." said Severus still smirking as he kissed her soft exposed flesh that had temporarily housed their unborn child._

 _"I've been thinking." said Evelyn._

 _"This sounds promising." said Severus playfully earning another smack from his wife. "What about?"_

 _"Suppose Black says something...to Dumbledore I mean...the old man doesn't seem to like the idea of us being together...especially on school grounds." said the amber eyed witch._

 _"He won't say anything." replied Severus with a serious expression on his sallow pale face. "James made him promise...given all he's done, keeping his mouth shut is the least he could do."_

 _"I don't believe Black likes me very much." said Evelyn. "Not when it comes to you."_

 _Teenage Severus arched an eyebrow at this._

 _"What do you mean?" he asked now curious._

 _"It's just that...well sometimes he seems rather jealous of me spending so much time with you." said Evelyn._

 _"I believe the pregnancy hormones have officially gone to your head." said Severus Snape amused._

 _"I'm serious." replied Evelyn._

 _"Funny I thought you were Evelyn and Black was Sirius." said the Slytherin wizard._

 _"What am I going to do with you git?" asked the Ravenclaw witch._

 _"I can think of a few things that involve a dark abandoned classroom far from the view of authorizes and spectators." replied the young Slytherin teen with a wicked grin._

 _"Oh no that's how we got this little one in the first place." she said resting her hand gently on her belly._

 _"He'll need a few brothers and sister." said Severus._

 _"Not going to happen for a very long while Mr. Snape." replied Evelyn getting to her feet with her husband's help. "Besides, we are already having enough trouble hiding one pregnancy from the Professors."_

 _"I didn't say it had to be all at once." replied Severus still amused._

 _Evelyn rolled her eyes._

 _"Bloody git." she muttered as she began walking back toward the castle._

 _"Come on Eveie...I was only jesting." said Severus chasing after her. "Eveie..."_

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 _The Great Hall, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

Hermione Granger had been watching Professor Snape ever since he came into the Great Hall. His keen mind seemed to have been distracted by something despite his intimidating presence to the students whom had been on their best behavior as they looked up at the stoic looking Potions Professor from time to time.

Harry Potter glared at Snape rather intently not at all forgetting the way he attacked his godfather at The Black Family Manor the previous night.

"Do you think something is wrong with him?" asked Hermione still observing Snape but with much less of a malicious intent than Harry.

"It's Snape Mione, of course there is something wrong with him." said the green eyed wizard still glaring. "It's called he's a bloody git."

Hermione sighed.

That had not been what she meant when she asked the question but she had forgotten whom it was she had asked.

"He seems sad." she said turning her attention back to her meal.

Harry didn't see sadness when he looked up at Snape, he only saw the magical brute attacking a helpless Sirius Black in his own home.

"Snape's just being Snape." said Ron wolfing down much of his plate before going back for seconds.

Hermione's eyes went back to the silent Potions Professor. Although he gave no outward indication of a change in his attitude, she could tell outright that he had been sad. Possibly the saddest man she had ever known and she had no idea why.

Keeping silent about her strange instinct when it came to Severus Snape, she turned her attention back to her meal but she continued to sneak glances at the poor wizard from time to time.

There was definitely something going on with him as of late. The bushy haired witch got the feeling what happened at 12 Grimmauld Place was only a prelude to what he could be capable of now. There was also the matter of her own strange abilities that seemed to come from out of nowhere since the accident.


	11. Chapter 10:Anomalies And Memories

**Chapter 10: Anomalies And Memories**

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...late post...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers Enjoy -S.S**_

 ** _{"Everything's so blurry..._** ** _And everyone's so fake..._** ** _And everybody's empty..._** ** _And everything is so messed up..._** ** _Pre-occupied without you..._** ** _I cannot live at all..._** ** _My whole world surrounds you..._** ** _I stumble then I crawl..._** ** _You could be my someone..._** ** _You could be my scene..._** ** _You know that I'll protect you..._** ** _From all of the obscene..._** ** _I wonder what you're doing..._** ** _Imagine where you are..._** ** _There's oceans in between us..._** ** _But that's not very far..._** ** _Can you take it all away..._** ** _Can you take it all away..._** ** _Well ya shoved it in my face..._** ** _This pain you gave to me..."}Blurry ,Puddle Of Mudd_**

 _The Infirmary, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World...(1976)..._

 _ **A** mber eyes seemed to be losing their luster as they gazed helplessly into orbs of obsidian a frantic teenage Severus Snape. The young raven haired wizard had been astonished to see how fast his young wife had gone from being unconscious to rapidly declining in health. Dumbledore had carried her to the infirmary with haste but it didn't seem to have done much good. Evelyn had been pale...deathly pale and there were dark veins beneath the surface of her skin. She had given birth quite early in fact...to their only child. Severus had been told that it had been a boy and due to the premature birth it had not survived the delivery. Despite his pain at the loss of his son, the young Slytherin wizard decided to focus on his ailing wife. There was little he could do for their child but Evelyn needed him. _

_He gripped her hand only to find it cold and no signs of life in terms of her pulse as she seemed to have nothing left following the birth of the baby._

 _"Evie." said Severus desperate to reach his ailing wife. "Evie please...you have to fight...whatever this is...we'll get through it if you would only fight..."_

 _The amber eyed witch seemed to struggle a bit managing to touch her husband's sallow pale cheek one last time before she drew her final breath. It was all she could do at the moment to show him that leaving had not been her intention...to show him that she had wanted their life together._

 _"EVELYN!" shouted Severus not at all willing to accept what had happened given that their child was no more as well._

 _"She's gone Severus." said the sorrowful and father-like tone of Dumbledore._

 _"No!" shouted Severus. "She...she can't be...not after...NO!"_

 _He summoned his magic to attempt to bring her back only to fail time and time again._

 _"Severus." said Dumbledore trying to get through to the grief-stricken younger wizard._

 _"NO!" shouted Severus in disbelief._

 _He pulled the lifeless young witch into his arms as her head rested against his chest. She had been limp in his grasp further displaying that she had been long gone._

 _"Evelyn...please." he said softly as he held the once promising young witch close to him._

 _Tear streamed down his sallow pale cheeks._

 _"W-Why is this happening?" he asked unsure of what to believe about the world around him any longer._

 _"Fate has often been called a cruel mistress." said Dumbledore sadly._

 _Severus held Evelyn close and remained silent for several minutes._

 _His rage began to increase and boil to the surface._

 _"This had nothing to do with fate." he said in a cold and bitter tone._

 _"Severus..." began the Headmaster._

 _"This was Black's doing." said the raven hair wizard as his eyes began to blaze with fury. "He's the one that set that stupid trap...he killed my wife and child."_

 _"Severus this was simply a tragic accident." said Dumbledore. "I am sure if Sirius had known that..."_

 _"FUCK YOU!" shouted Severus turning his attention to the elder wizard. "THIS WOULD NOT HAVE HAPPENED IF YOU HAD NOT ENCOURAGED THEIR RULE BREAKING IN THE FIRST PLACE!"_

 _The enraged raven haired wizard lied his deceased young wife back down on the infirmary bed. He took care to cover her up as if she had merely been sleeping. His weary grief filled mind not truly allowing him to accept the losses he had been given on this day._

 _No sooner had he finished tucking Evelyn in, the Gryffindor wizard in question entered the infirmary accompanied by his usual merry band of misfits minus Pettigrew._

 _Without warning, Severus Snape rushed Sirius Black and nearly broke his jaw in a bid to exact vengeance for the death of his wife and son._

 _SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS_

 _Snape's Quarter's, The Slytherin Dungeons, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

Another night of awakening in a cold sweat had given Severus Snape less time to rest and more of a pounding headache for close to three days in a row. His face had been as grim as usual in terms of expression. He got dressed and made the slow methodical walk through the corridors not at all looking forward to breakfast in the great hall, least of all he had not been looking forward to being anywhere near Albus Dumbledore.

The knowledge that the old bastard had stolen his memories to protect his precious Gryffindors had only served to increase the mistrust and uneasy alliance between them.

He had promised the old man anything in exchange for Lily Evans' safety only to have the elder wizard practically spit in his face in terms of his disgust. Severus had even begged for that pompous prat James Potter's life and that of his brat's. It had all been to no avail given that Lily and her husband were murdered by the dark lord anyway.

Dumbledore had done nothing to lift a finger in that sordid little affair and Severus knew full well that he could have made it to Godric's Hollow in record time to keep the three of them alive.

The measure of disgust Severus Snape felt for the man that now owned him every bit as much as The Dark Lord had increased with each step into the bright and vibrant hall as various assortments of food could be smelled even before he reached the door. He had only been going to keep up the pretense of giving a damn for the sake of his Slytherins. They unlike many others at this school looked to him more and more as the days passed for leadership and his presence was comforting to them despite his manner.

They had been children after all just like the others. Confused and unsure of themselves as they fumbled through adolescence, much as Snape himself had all those years ago, but unlike those that so easily dismissed him in those awkward formative years...he was willing to be their constant source of comfort even by being his usual brooding self.

The Potions Professor made his way toward the staff table without a word. He had not felt much like eating but attempted to get on with his morning by grabbing a bowl of tasteless oatmeal.

The rest of the staff had been bright eyed and bushy tailed at the prospect of a brand new day. They chatted amoungst themselves and ate happily while he remained silent more so due to being swept into his newly awakened memories as opposed to trying to intimidate the students whom took turns stealing glances in his direction.

One of the students had been none other than Hermione Jean Granger.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 _Professor Snape's Office, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

Hermione had been feeling terrible all week but knew nothing of it's cause. She wondered if it had to do with her strange new powers and the magical anomaly that Professor Snape said had been in her magic after the accident at 12 Grimmauld Place. The curious witch decided that she'd see Professor Snape to discuss more ideas as to how this current turn of events was effecting the both of them and their magic.

She had managed to avoid an inquisitive Harry and a troublesome Ron as she made her way toward Professor Snape's office.

It seemed a short trip as she found her way inside only to find the place had been ransacked and the desk toppled over and broken with parchment scattered every-which way.

"P-Professor Snape!" said Hermione immediately rushing to the side of the ebony clad wizard lying unconscious on the cold stone floor. "Professor Snape can you hear me?"

Snape let out a low groan more from the wound on his aching head than anything else as he noted the blood running down his sallow pale cheek.

"You're hurt." said Hermione in a strangely sympathetic tone.

The Potions Professor had barely opened his eyes when she pulled out her wand and immediately healed the minor cuts and scrapes from him. She noted the injuries had mostly been self-inflicted with the exception of the one on his head...that had been accidental during his unintended collapse.

"W-What are you doing here?" he asked catching his breath and coming to his senses.

"We have to talk." said Hermione in her getting down to business tone. "Something's happening...my magic is not the same and given the anomaly you found in it and the one I found in your magical energy I figured you'd want to know about it."

Snape nodded.

It took him a moment to realize that his head was in his student's lap and he quickly moved away from her. He straightened his attire and got to his feet.

"What symptoms have you been having?" he asked in his usual Professor tone.

"Headaches." she said recalling what she had gone through. "And sometimes I feel nauseous...other times I can't seem to eat."

Snape had been stunned that her symptoms had been similar if not outright the same as his own. He had not really recalled her eating much in the great hall, but she did her best to keep up pretenses with her friends.

"Miss Granger...I believe the anomaly in our magic is causing some sort of physical disturbance." he said. "I'll have to look into it further before I can give you a definite answer as to why this is happening...until then...a nausea and pain potion will have to suffice."

Hermione seemed grateful.

"Thank you sir." she said pleased. "At least I'll be able to get some sleep tonight."

"You are having trouble sleeping?" asked Snape getting to his feet.

Hermione nodded seemingly ashamed she had become so needy all of the sudden.

Snape made his way over to his private shelf and handed her three potions.

"Two drops from each...but don't over do it." he said handing a yellow, orange, and peach colored potions in small corked phials to the young witch.

"Thank you again sir." she said. "It's nice to have someone to talk to about this...I know you told me to keep this a secret..."

"For your own protection Miss Granger." said Snape. "One never knows who's ears might be listening and how the information would get back to the dark lord."

The bushy haired witch nodded.

"Well I hope you take some potions to feel better too sir." she said.

"I beg your pardon." said Snape caught off guard for her apparent concern for his well being.

"I figured you weren't feeling well either given how you don't seem to be eating much these days." she said. "Don't worry sir...I won't tell anyone...I just hope you can get better."

Without Hermione took her leave of the Potions Professor before she wore out her welcome.

Snape sighed not at all that bothered by his student's show of concern for him.

He turned his attention to the mess he made of his office in his fit of rage. He had a lot of cleaning up to do before the day's end.


	12. Chapter 11:Flight Of The Black Phoenix

**Chapter 11: Flight Of The Black Phoenix**

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...I'm tired but I managed to get this one out this morning after a late posting session last night...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers Enjoy -S.S**_

 _ **{"**_ ** _They all feel the same...Adjust to the fame...'Cause no one will love you like her...It's pointless, like tears in the rain...So now that she's gone...Embrace all that comes...And die with a smile, don't show the world how...Alone you've become..._** _ **"}Tears In The Rain,The Weeknd**_

 _The Hog's Head Inn, Hogsmeade Village, Wizarding World...(1976)_

 _ **O** bsidian eyes stared into the bottom of a small round glass just big enough to fit into the trembling pale hand of a fifteen year old Severus Snape. He had ditched his rather obvious Hogwarts robes for more suitable attire in black. At first glance one would believe the boy had lived a dozen lifetimes sitting alone huddled over a glass of Ogren's Finest Firewhiskey. He had gotten away with being underage as he continued to drink until his heart was content as a coldness seemed to creep over him. The images of his young wife lying in that bed back at the Hogwarts infirmary had been haunting him. He had not had a decent sleep in the weeks following her death and the loss of their child had not made it any better. _

_The raven haired wizard's eyes had been near on bloodshot as he crushed the glass in his hand with strength unheard of. The old Innkeeper Aberforth had been tending to his goats and the place had been deathly quiet for some time. Business had been slow more or less with everyone and their mother traveling to the immensely popular Three Broomsticks Inn._

 _Severus had not wished to venture there knowing full well that his underage drinking would be discovered rather easily had he attempted to get a drink from that well frequented establishment. The way he was feeling a glass of butterbeer would be little more than putting a bandage over a bloodied gash. The heartbroken wizard stumbled out of the Inn making his way out into the bone chilling cold night. The wizarding world had been spinning with each step he took and then some. He paid it no mind as he continued on his way._

 _He had been so preoccupied with his own drunkenness that he had not noticed The Marauders coming from the three Broomsticks with Lily Evans. They had all been enjoying a nice evening when James suddenly spotted the drunken Severus Snape. Without a moment's thought, the immensely popular Gryffindor rushed over toward him._

 _"What the hell do you think your doing getting blind drunk and attempting to fly Snape?" he asked with concern in his tone._

 _Severus pulled away from him._

 _"I can handle myself just fine thank you very much Potter." replied the drunken wizard bitterly. "Don't you have friends whom require your presence to kiss your arse?"_

 _"Sev." said Lily coming over to them._

 _Almost immediately Severus tensed upon hearing that name._

 _"Go away Lily." he said bitterly._

 _"Sev you need help." she said softly. "You know you are not suppose to be drinking."_

 _"What are the two of you going to do about it?" said the raven haired wizard annoyed. "Tattle to Dumbledore...like he's any means of authority given how much you Gryffindor lot get away with...I suppose he'll only be inclined to discipline me since I'm a Slytherin."_

 _"Sev." said Lily attempting to get through to her embittered best friend._

 _"I'm not letting you fly off drunk so you can kill yourself." said James Potter._

 _He put a hand on the raven haired wizard's shoulder._

 _"FUCK YOU POTTER!" shouted Severus enraged. "WHY DON'T YOU MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS!...BETTER YET GO GET YOUR MUTT FIXED HIS KIND SHOULD NEVER BE ALLOWED TO REPRODUCE."_

 _"Fuck you Snivellus." replied Sirius Black enraged. "You're the one that should never be allowed to reproduce...it's no wonder your Ravenclaw whore died it was the only way to get away from you."_

 _Lupin glared at Sirius, it was clear the normally charming wizard had a few drinks of his own in a bid to drown his guilt at being the cause of the Slytherin wizard's misery._

 _"Sirius don't..."_

 _Before another word could be said, Severus slipped passed both James and Lily and rushed a bewildered Sirius Black with speed unheard of._

 _"SHIT!" shouted James as he rushed over to pull the enraged Severus Snape off Sirius._

 _Sirius Black had been tackled to the ground as Severus did his best to strangle the life out of him._

 _Lupin lent a hand and both and James managed to pull Severus off Sirius before he killed him._

 _"That the best you can do Snivellus?" taunted the drunken Sirius. "I've had better from your mother while she took my cock from behind."_

 _"Sirius stop..." began Lily but it was to no avail._

 _Severus' obsidian eyes began to glow from his absolute hatred of this arrogant wizard whom had been the very image of everything he wasn't. A white-hot wave of both pain and fury washed through the incredibly pissed off wizard as he launched both Remus Lupin, a very strong werewolf, and James Potter into the air. A low growl escaped him as he leapt into the air and crushed two of Sirius Black's ribs._

 _"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" shouted the ailing drunken Gryffindor._

 _Severus had a murderous expression on his face as he continued to apply pressure only to be stopped by Lily._

 _"Sev!" she said with a terrified expression filed across her beautiful face. "Sev please don't do this...please don't hurt Sirius."_

 _The fury had continued to boil to the surface surpassing any attempt of him to resist it's intoxicating call. Backing away from the downed Sirius Black, Severus felt intense pain rising through his body like magma from a volcano. Lily's eyes widened as she noted that all had not been right with her best friend. He collapsed onto the ground as the pain seemed to intensify then it was covered with his unyielding rage._

 _Lily had not known what to do as she looked over Sirius whom had been just as terrified as she had been._

 _"W-What's happening?" asked Severus looking at the two of them confused as his hands seemingly burst into flame._

 _He had been just as bewildered and terrified as the two of them._

 _"Sev...what's going on?" asked Lily not at all resolved in her terror._

 _Before he could reply...Severus Snape felt his flesh bubbling as if he had taken a polyjuice potion._

 _"SEV!" shouted Lily not at all believing what was happening before her very eyes._

 _The Slytherin wizard collapsed onto the ground just as James Potter and Remus Lupin got to their feet and rushed over to both Lily and Sirius._

 _"What the fuck!?" said James in disbelief._

 _"He's changing." said Lupin knowing all too well what that had been like._

 _Despite the pain, Severus found that his mind had drifted back to Evelyn and how much he wished he could be with her. The raven haired wizard gave in to the all consuming feelings that had apparently been warring inside him for quite some time._

 _James Potter had been the first to not when Severus Snape's screams of pain ceased._

 _"Severus!" he called being the bravest among them to investigate._

 _There had been no reply for a while before the heartbroken young wizard's body burst into what appeared to be vibrant orange flames. Panicked and believing that Severus had somehow managed to kill himself, Lily rushed over toward him without a moment's thought to her own safety._

 _James pulled her back at the last second as the flames seemed to increase and burn with much more intensity._

 _"Get back Evans." he said pulling her toward him._

 _"Let me go James...he's dying...Sev is dying..." she sobbed._

 _"No." said Lupin knowing all too well what was happening given his own plight with Lycanthropy. "He's changing."_

 _Severus Snape's limp teenage body began to expand as the flames increased and spread all over him. It wasn't long before a blazing wall of fire surrounded the ailing wizard blocking the view of him from those who could do little but look on in a mix of fear and confusion._

 _Lily continued to sob in James Potter's arms only to find herself startled by shrill call seeming from out of nowhere._

 _"What the hell?" said Sirius Black despite the pain he was feeling from having his ribs broken._

 _A sudden gust of wind blew away the wall of flames and The three Marauders accompanied by Lily Evans looked on in absolute shock. In place of the flames and the limp form of Severus Snape, had been an enormous bird with oily looking black feathers not so unlike that of a raven with it's body surrounded by molten red-orange flames._

 _The great bird let out another call after beating it's wings._

 _Lily broke away from James not sure of herself as she approached the flaming creature._

 _"S-Sev?" she said softly._

 _The black flaming bird of prey beat it's great wings once more as it's obsidian gaze fell upon the young red head witch._

 _It let out a shrill call before beating it's wings once more and taking off into the night._

 _SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS_

 _Hog's Head Inn, Hogsmeade Village, Wizarding World..._

Another round of Ogren's Finest Firewhiskey and Severus Snape had been well and truly drunk. The choice to partake in drink did little to ease his headache but it was something in the way of filling him with a warmth he had lacked given his current situation. There had been a storm brewing on the horizon and everyone knew it. There would only be a matter of time before he was called before The dark lord and asked to prove his unyielding loyalty to him.

The information he had given the despot about Dumbledore over the last few years had been more than enough to convince the monster that he had still been at least good for something. It had not guaranteed his place within the new inner circle but it was something to stave off death at least for the time being. The more he thought about it, the more a gruesome end at the hands of the despot seemed to be fitting given the state of things for him. He had been outcast in a world that had no true use for him outside of this war...a war he helped the despot manufacture in the folly of his youth.

The amber eyes of Evelyn burned into his memory as vivid as the day he last saw them.

It was strange when he thought back to all the years he had lived without her, only Hermione Granger came close to having the same strangely comforting and mischievous eyes as she had and she was a young girl.

The ache of loss had been as profound that night as it had always been despite the brief interlude due to his lack of memory. He supposed in someways he had always felt the pain from it and it only intensified when Lily had been slain by Tom Riddle.

Severus Snape had his fill of drink and made his way out of the Inn stumbling a bit as he attempted to take off in flight.

This time there had been no James Potter there to get in the way, given that he too had been dead for a several years. The twisted face of his once mortal enemy had been burned into his memory as well right along with the chaos of The Potter household at Godric's Hollow.

"Of course you didn't have to wait long before she joined you." muttered the drunken wizard in flight for Hogwarts. "And soon I'll find my way to Evelyn if the dark lord has anything to say about it."

The drunken Potions Professor enjoyed the rest of his nighttime flight in silence, at least until his left forearm began to burn with intense agony.

 _"It won't be long now."_ he thought as he began to descend into the forbidden forest.


	13. Chapter 12:A Blaze Of Fury

**Chapter 12: A Blaze Of Fury**

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers Enjoy -S.S**_

 _ **{"I need something beautiful... To fill the space we've taken up... I need something to feel real... Again before I go numb..."}Beautiful, Sevendust**_

 _The Forbidden Forest, Wizarding World..._

 ** _T_** he cracking of bones had echoed loud within the darkened confines of the Forbidden Forest. The gruesome sight of three death eaters having their fun at the expense of the unfortunate Potions Professor had been the only thing illuminated by the light of the pale moon. The crisp air had been as cold as winter more a fitting background to the icy demeanor of Snape's "Brothers in arms" as they amused themselves with the sound of his bones breaking. There had been a good deal of blood loss on the part of the Potions Professor. He had chosen to return to the fold, due to Dumbledore's orders and as such, he was subjected to a series of tests to prove he had been doing the job The Dark Lord sent him to do. The ailing wizard had been left at the mercy of his "brothers" by the dark lord following a debriefing on Dumbledore's current plans. The blood thirsty death eaters had been all too pleased to assist the dark lord in his assessment of Severus Snape.

Another bone breaking hit and Severus Snape doubled over without making a sound.

"Hey...it's not as fun when he isn't screaming in pain." said one of them.

"But it's still plenty fun none the less." replied another.

"Hit em again." said the third death eater.

The horrid sound of flesh and bone colliding with a blunt instrument had been reverberating through out The Forbidden Forest.

Snape felt the white hot pain accompanied by the blow and his mind went blank. He knew for sure that his ribs had been broken at the moment. He could hardly move.

He knew they relished this, beating him into a bloodied heap along the forest floor.

"Look he's crawling away like a good little half-blood bitch." said the most menacing looking of the three death eaters permitted to test the Potions Professor's loyalty to the dark lord.

The other two chuckled heartily but soon found their amusement short lived as a rumbled filled the Forbidden Forest that had gotten their attention.

"What the fuck was that?" asked the second of the death eaters punishing Snape as he looked around nervously.

"How the fuck should I know?" replied the most menacing one of the three.

A shrill call filled the air and the rumbling continued.

"Seriously what the fuck." said the third death eater now starting to feel intimidated by whatever lurked within the shadows of the forests' many trees.

The most menacing looking of the three death eaters, took it upon himself to strike Severus Snape one final time...a blow to the head causing the Potions Master's ears to ring and his knees to buckle.

As he collapsed and his vision began to fade, Snape could hear a violent screeching that and orange and red flames burst from within the trees just before everything faded to black. He barely made sense of the image of a woman...a beautiful woman cloaked in flames from head to toe. She moved swiftly incinerating everything that had been before her.

The Potions Master lost consciousness as the sound of pain-filled screams echoed around him.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 ** _Morning..._**

 _The Forbidden Forest, Wizarding World..._

Severus Snape had awakened to the incessant chirping of birds as he found himself to be quite warm despite lying on the cold hard forest ground. His body had seemed quite numb but greatly warmed from his chest which had shockingly been bare in the elements to his toes. He took in a slow breath recalling briefly that his ribs had been broken due to the antics of his brothers the previous night. He guessed that he had blacked out in the middle of the forest and they had simply left him there.

It wasn't the first time he had endure something of this nature and it definitely would not be the last given his status as Spy for both The Order Of Phoenix and The Dark Lord. Moving rather gingerly, Severus Snape noted an unfamiliar weight upon his chest and a previously unregistered softness that turned out to be hair.

The scent of jasmine filled his notoriously adept nostrils and he seemed to have been shaken from his dazed awakening.

"What in Merlin's name?" he muttered as his obsidian eyes began to focus and he found himself in the company of a very beautiful and completely naked young woman with brown bushy hair and fair skin. "What the fuck?"

She had been out cold and seemingly clinging to him for dear life as her naked body pressed against his own on the forest floor.

Startled Snape began to access the memories of the previous night. There had been no ounce of pain on his part, as if his battered body had been completely healed, the death eaters sent to test him were no where to be found or at least that's the way it appeared. And to make matter's worse he had a strange naked young woman lying on top of him and it had not been a distant fantasy.

The Potions Professor gently slipped out of the strange woman's grasp only to find himself naked as the day he was born and in the company of a sleeping Hermione Jean Granger.

Quickly, he scrambled for his wand which had been a mere few inches away from them and spelled attire on the two of them. His heart had been pounding in his chest as he scooped up the now decent young witch and headed back toward Hogwarts. As the crisp cold of the morning got his attention, he had yet to note the three piles of ash and embers along the forest floor as he passed.

With hurried footsteps, Severus Snape made it back to Hogwarts and down to his private quarters where he lied a still sleeping Hermione Granger on his green threadbare sofa. His obsidian eyes took in the sight of her looking rather peaceful for the moment not at all privy to the strange happenings that were taking place.

He had not known how she knew or where she came from but she had quite possibly saved his life.


	14. Chapter 13:Inquiry Into The Present

**Chapter 13: Inquiry Into The Present**

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers Enjoy -S.S**_

 _Severus Snape's Quarters,Slytherin Dungeons, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

 ** _H_** ermione Jean Granger opened her eyes to find that she had been lying in a rather strange room lined with books of all shapes and sizes. The scent of old leather, herbs, and fresh earth had gotten her attention as well. It became all too clear that she had not been back within the confines of the Gryffindor tower's girls dormitory. Feeling a slight sense of panic, Hermione sat up finding herself sprawled out on a green threadbare sofa. It had been abundantly clear to her that she had not been anywhere near Gryffindor tower or her own room for that matter.

The last thing she recalled, she had been exiting the library.

She had elected to do some late night studying to get her mind of whatever idiotic thing Ron Weasley had said to her that had gotten her upset and stormed out of the tower well before curfew. She noted that she had spent the better part of the day avoiding Ronald Weasley and guessed that he might have been in bed a mere hour before curfew. The bushy haired witch made her way down the silent and surprisingly darkened corridor toward Gryffindor tower only to be overwhelmed by a sudden and awful sense of dread.

"Finally awake I see." said Snape as he emerged from the shadows of the room a cup of tea in hand.

"P-Professor Snape?" said Hermione unsure of what to think as the Potions Professor stepped further into view.

"I should hope so." he replied with a blank expression. "Seeing as you are in my quarters."

"I..." began Hermione unsure of what to say to that.

"There's no need for an explanation Miss Granger, of course you are only here because I had no choice but to bring you given your antics from the previous night." said Snape handing her the cup of tea.

"T-Thank you sir." she said politely as she took the cup of tea and happily drank some down to quell her nerves.

His expression had been indifferent as he looked upon the young witch that had risked her life in the wake of his possible end.

"What do you recall from the night before?" he asked watching her for any sign of untruth to stem from her shaken demeanor.

"W-Well I remember being angry." she said taking a sip of the tea he had given her.

"Angry?" he asked in a now curious tone.

Hermione nodded.

"Well...Ron had said something stupid and we had a row..." she began thinking back. "I-I remember going to the library just to get away from him."

"One could hardly blame you." Snape remarked as if he could sympathize despite his expression being as blank as ever. "Do go on."

Hermione thought back for a moment.

"Everything seemed to be going well until I realized what time it had been." she said. "An hour before curfew and I packed up to return to Gryffindor tower only to find myself overwhelmed sir."

"Overwhelmed?" asked Snape with an arched brow.

"Y-Yes." replied Hermione nervously. "I suppose it might have had something to do with the strange magical anomaly...but I felt myself consumed by my rage but it had nothing to do with Ron."

"Go on." replied Snape giving her his full attention.

"The last thing I can recall was looking down at my hands and finding them set ablaze with flame." she said looking down at her hands as she held the tea cup. "I was terrified and then everything went blank."

Snape had been concerned about this.

"So you are saying that you have no recollection between the time your hands were set ablaze up until the point of awakening?" he asked looking at her intently.

"That is precisely what I am saying." she said then she noted the fleeting look of panic behind his obsidian eyes.

"Bloody hell." said Snape backing away from her and making his way to the desk on the far side of the front room of his private quarters.

"P-Professor what's going on...did...did something happen?" asked Hermione getting to her feet.

Snape didn't know how to tell her about his discovery the previous night. She had been far too young to hear such scandalous details and what was worse, he had been drunk and greatly injured there was no telling what he could possibly have done.

"Suffice if to say Miss Granger, that I shall do more to look into the matter of your strange magical anomaly." he said collecting himself in time to ease her fears.

"B-But what about you?" she asked carefully. "You have a strange magical anomaly as well if memory serves me correct."

"I am...fine." replied Snape suddenly with a coldness dripping from his tone that sent a shiver down his spine. "Forgive me...it's been quite a busy morning for me...I shall update you with my findings at a later time...until then I suggest you get back to Gryffindor tower."

He quickly wrote her a pass so she could avoid trouble with Filch on the way.

Hermione reached for it grateful for at least this small favor.

"You are not to say a word to anyone Miss Granger." urged Snape in a deathly serious tone. "Not about being in my quarters nor the flames that enveloped your hands...least we tip off the wrong element of your strange abilities...they will become an asset in the wrong hands and possibly contribute to your down fall."

"I understand Professor." said Hermione.

"We'll speak further at a late time...you are dismissed Miss Granger." said Snape quickly as he turned his attention to a stack of parchments on his desk.

"Thank you for the pass and the tea Professor." said Hermione politely before taking her leave.

Severus Snape let out a sigh or relief as the door to his quarters closed behind her. She knew nothing of incriminating fashion but it was still much too dangerous to associate with her outside of a professional stand point given how he awoke with her in the forbidden forest. However, her detail of her hands being aflame had been in line with his own recollection of a woman of flames protecting him from his vicious death eater brethren.

"Could Miss Granger possibly be a...Pisijic Phoenix?" he asked more to himself than anyone else.

The Potions Master made up his mind to study her to find out the ramifications behind her strange magic and just what it had to do with the strange magical energy coming from him as well.


	15. Chapter 14:The Damage Of Suggestion

_**Chapter 14: The Damage Of Suggestion**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers Enjoy -S.S**_

 _ **{"**_ ** _Put on your war paint...You are a brick tied to me that's dragging me down...Strike a match and I'll burn you to the ground...We are the jack-o-lanterns in July...Setting fire to the sky...Here, here comes this rising tide so come on...Put on your war paint...Cross walks and crossed hearts and hope to die...Seal the clouds with grey lining...So we can take the world back from the heart-attacked...One maniac at a time we will take it back...You know time crawls on when you're waiting for the song to start...So dance along to the beat of your heart...Hey Youngblood doesn't it feel like our time is running out...I'm going to change you like a remix...Then I'll raise you like a phoenix...Wearing all vintage misery...No I think it looked a little better on me..._** _ **"}Phoenix, Fall Out Boy**_

 _The Headmaster's Office,Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World...(1976)_

 ** _T_** _hunderous crashing filled the rumbling corridors of Hogwarts Castle as Severus Snape arrived from his mysterious outing at Hogsmeade Village. The grief stricken young wizard burst through the door of The Headmaster's office. His obsidian eyes aglow with flaming hate as he advanced on Dumbledore whom had expected this encounter since the death of Evelyn Shaw. He drew his wand noting that Severus radiated the power of the phoenix as if it had been second nature in place of a newly experienced phenomenon._

 _"Severus what's the meaning of this intrusion?" asked The Headmaster not at all intimidated by the young Slytherin's appearance within his office._

 _Without a word Severus began summoning black fireballs tossing them at The Headmaster with intent to incinerate him. He destroyed a good deal off the furniture in the office toppled over desks and tables as parchment began to catch fire and disintegrate in the wake of the flames and crumble into piles of ash. Dumbledore did what he could to block and protect himself from the blasts only to find himself quickly outmatched by the enraged teen wizard._

 _Severus had been coated in the nightmarish black flames as he rushed the Headmaster gripping him by the throat and dangling him high in the air. It was an impressive feet given Dumbledore's own height and the height yet to be reached by the young Slytherin. The rage burning behind his obsidian eyes was almost as palpable as it had been radiating from his body._

 _"S-Severus..." said Dumbledore struggling within the grasp of his young student._

 _"Time to die...old man." said Severus his voice had been eerily cold despite the outward flames of his internal rage._

 _"Killing me will not bring her back." reasoned Dumbledore not at all willing to give up on the heavily tormented boy._

 _"No...but it will make me feel a hell of a lot better." replied the raven haired wizard._

 _A shrill call came from the other side of the office and before either of them knew it, Fawkes had broken free of his cage and went straight after Severus Snape. The inflamed Slytherin grabbed the bird by the throat not at all effected by it's bright orange flames as the two of them began to combat each other. Dumbledore had crumbled to the floor in the wake of a blow from Fawkes that saved his life. He managed to keep hold of his wand before Severus incinerated it and crawled to safety._

 _Fawkes kept Severus busy as the flames threatened to engulf the entire Headmaster's office._

 _Not wishing to harm the poor boy, Dumbledore had but one chance to get stop him. The Headmaster had been joined by Sirius Black and Remus Lupin as they attempted apprehend Severus Snape. The black mongrel Sirius had drawn the attention of the raging dark Phoenix and lured Severus out into the open. Lupin used his often repressed strength as a werewolf to subdue Snape despite being badly burned in the process._

 _James Potter found his way into the fray as Lupin was smashed into a nearby wall and Severus attempted to kill the black dog Sirius. Lily had been shaken as she witnessed the tragic and terrifying display._

 _Dumbledore protected the students from Severus' dark power and finally found his edge in the minor battle._

 _"STUPEFY!" he shouted stunning the young Slytherin wizard and knocking him out cold._

 _As soon as Severus Snape hit the ground, Dumbledore rushed over toward him and began the process of extracting his memories of the loss of his wife and son. He had been much too powerful and borderline suicidal with them in his possession._

 _"This is for your own good Severus." said Dumbledore softly despite all the trouble the unconscious young wizard had gotten into._

 _SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS_

 _The Great Hall, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

Severus Snape stared down at his bowl not at all interested in the gruel for the morning. It had been flavorless and runny as usual yet that had not been the reason for his lack of appetite. He had been careful not to let his mind wander as he sat at the staff table as Dumbledore was known to pry into one's personal affairs.

"Something the matter Severus?" asked the blue eyed wizard seeming to search him for signs of untruth.

"Nothing for you to be concerned about." replied Snape in an emotionless tone. "I've told you all that I was able to concerning the previous night's events."

Dumbledore nodded not wishing to go back into the details of his report, especially considering they had been in the Great Hall.

"Indeed you have Severus." he said causally. "I trust that there was no permanent damage?"

Snape sighed attempting to quell his rising temper.

"None at the moment." he replied dutifully.

"Excellent." replied Dumbledore turning back to his other table mates.

Snape continued to pick at his meal before his obsidian gaze fell upon the young witch Hermione Granger.

She chanced a brief glance back at him for the moment not at all forgetting the strangeness of having awoken in his private quarters when she had been well on her way toward Gryffindor tower.

There had been something he wasn't telling her. She had been almost sure of it but kept her suspicions from coming to the surface for fear of his discovery of her mistrust of him.

Snape seemed to study her for quite a bit before he finally began eating his breakfast. It had not gone unnoticed, not as far as Hermione Granger and Albus Dumbledore had been concerned.


	16. Chapter 15:The Witch In The Mirror

_**Chapter 15: The Witch In The Mirror**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...figured I'd get the ball rolling here...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers Enjoy -S.S**_

 _Potions Classroom, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

 ** _A_** nother long day within the confines of Hogwarts had been well in hand when Hermione Granger made her way down the corridors. She had not been able to shake the strange and sudden onset of images that had begun to race through her mind. Most of them involved a boy, with raven hair and eyes of obsidian being beaten and taunted within the confines of Hogwarts. Harry had pointed out to her on more than none occasion that she had been acting rather strangely. He had taken an interest in her behavior ever since the strange situation he walked into at 12 Grimmauld Place. Ron had been oblivious despite suffering from a bit of her wrath now and again.

The increasingly inquisitive witch sat at her desk as The Potions Professor began to lecture on the properties of _Canis Root_ and it's distinction from _Crimson Canis Root_ as well as their various functions within the practice of potion-making. She had been perfectly occupied with taking notes when she suddenly felt herself lose control of her own mind. The sensation of falling into something made her feel anxious as she stopped moving her quill as Professor Snape's words began to fade as images flooded her mind of a time long forgotten and unheard of by anyone she shared her formative Hogwarts years with.

 ** _{ A raging storm of emotions erupted as pale hands gripped the slender exposed flesh of a red headed girl in the darkness of the abandoned classroom. His mind had been hazy as he proceeded to bed the red head girl as tears streamed down his sallow pale cheeks.}_**

The intensity of the broken image had been more than enough to shake Hermione to her very core. She was filled with a fury she hardly recognized as her gaze turned to the ebony clad wizard standing before the classroom. Her blood seemed to boil in her veins as she flipped over the desk.

"How could you?" she asked upset as she glared rather murderously interrupting Snape's lecture.

The Potions Professor had been caught off guard by her display thinking perhaps Weasley had done something more to aggravate the insufferable know it all.

"Miss Granger..." he began only for her to fix her gaze upon him.

"How could you sleep with Lily...how could you do that to James...he was your friend." she said angrily.

Snape's expression was one of absolute shock as Harry Potter looked back n forth between his best friend and the Potions Professor. He had heard the names of his parents but wasn't sure they had been the only James and Lily that ever attended Hogwarts.

Murmurs filled the classroom as Snape composed himself enough to order them to settle down.

"Quiet." he said then turned a sharp gaze on Hermione as she stood breathing rather raggedly as her fury continued to get the best of her.

"You're a liar Severus Snape and a cheat." said the amber eyed witch before she stormed out of the classroom.

Ron Weasley's eyes widened at the implication of Hermione's rage toward Snape of all people.

No one understood what was going on least of all Snape whom had swiftly charged after her. His mind had been bombarded with images of a night long forgotten. He had not recalled being intimate with Lily Evans, nor did he recall James Potter being any sort of friend of his.

He swiftly made his way down the corridor as if his body had been moving of it's own accord. Hermione had been halfway toward The Ravenclaw tower by the time he caught up to her and pulled her into his office. She struggled against him furious at the knowledge of his involvement with her new found predicament.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Snape's Office, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

Severus Snape glared at the amber eyed witch furious at her disrespect not to mention prying into his personal memories. He may not have been able to access them but she still had no right to invade his mind. She struggled against him as he pulled her into his office and slammed the door shut. His heavy wards and silencing charm ensured their conversation would be private.

"Have you lost your mind Miss Granger?" he asked his voice dripping with rage.

Hermione didn't seem all that impressed. She simply narrowed her eyes at him with the intent to hex him should he get fresh.

"It's not my fault you're nothing but a cruel liar and a cheat." she said bitterly. "How long did you wait before you bedded my best friend?...a week...a month?...a day even?"

Snape glared at her furious at her accusations despite not knowing where they had come from.

"I have no idea what the hell you are taking about." he said bitterly. "Miss Granger if this is your idea of a joke I can assure you the detention you have earned for your disrespect and interrupting my class will not be so amusing."

"Am I suppose to be impressed?" asked the amber eyed witch still not giving an inch as far as her rage had been concerned. "Dumbledore must have given you an honorary title at the very least."

"That's enough!" hissed Snape grabbing the unruly witch by the wrist and glaring rather murderously at her.

"No." replied Hermione snatching her arm away from him. "It's not...nothing will ever be enough to erase your betrayal."

Snape arched an eyebrow at this.

"Just what do you think you are talking about Miss Granger?" he asked angrily.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" shouted Hermione enraged. "You know very well that is not my name."

"I beg your pardon." said Snape now confused for the first time since the outburst in the classroom.

Hermione stepped away from him and toward the mirror that lined the far wall covered in dust from lack of use.

Severus Snape watched her reflection melt away and reveal a girl dressed in the traditional attire of a Ravenclaw girl.

Snape shook his head in disbelief.

"T-This cannot be possible." he said stunned. "You can't be..."

The amber eyed witch turned to face him.

"Evelyn." he said stumbling back from her as she turned to face him. "All this time...I thought you were...you were dead...they killed you."

Hermione suddenly felt a pain ripple through her body and she nearly collapsed but Snape gathered himself quick enough to capture her in his ebony clad arms.

It was the most unbelievable thing he had witnessed since this whole strange series of truths were revealed to him. Hermione Jean Granger the insufferable know it all of Gryffindor was in fact his supposedly deceased wife Evelyn Shaw. The only thing that seemed to make sense to him was that she had been de-aged some how. The Potions Professor carried the unconscious Hermione Granger down toward his private quarters. The last thing he needed was for Dumbledore to get wind of her strange behavior not to mention the fact that he knew whom Hermione had truly been.


	17. Chapter 16: The Nature Of Truth

_**Chapter 16: The Nature Of Truth**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers Enjoy -S.S**_

 _Snape's Quarters, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

 ** _A_** low moan escaped Hermione Granger's soft pink lips as Severus Snape carried the young witch toward his bedroom. He had intended to lie her on the sofa like before but en-light of his discovery that the young witch had indeed been his wife, he thought it proper to lie her on the black four poster bed amid his forest green sheets and black pillows. He attempted to pull away from her but found it increasingly difficult. No sooner had he lied her down, Snape noted that her eyes had been opened. A look of confusion spread across her face as she noted that she had been in a strange bedroom.

"P-Professor Snape?" she said confused. "W-What am I doing here?"

It appeared the glimpse of Evelyn was all he would be given as something set off her memories and returned them to the forefront of the young witch's mind before they faded once more due to the memory locks possibly placed on the young witch via Dumbledore.

"You were upset." replied Snape as evenly as he could manage. "You were shouting things at me in Potions Class...things about my personal life that not even I had been privy to."

Hermione's amber eyes widened.

"I-I don't recall doing that." she said nervously. "I-I'm so sorry Professor...I didn't mean to be disrespectful."

Snape sighed.

He knew full well that this was not her doing but now it was increasingly difficult to interact with her knowing what he knew now. The bottom line had been that Hermione Granger was his wife Evelyn Shaw but she had not been any the wiser of her status.

"Miss...Miss Granger do you recall what you were shouting about?" he asked as delicately as he could manage given the circumstances.

Hermione shook her head.

"No." she replied. "Shouldn't I be able to?"

Snape made his way over toward his wardrobe that held a bottle of firewhiskey he had hidden from Dumbledore during one of his unannounced visits into his chambers. It seemed the old man loved intruding upon his private time almost as much as he enjoyed ordering him around during his employment hours.

"Apparently, Miss Granger you can access my vast network of memories that not even I am aware of." he said opening the bottle.

Hermione watched him intently noting how he gripped the bottle and something seemed to pierce her mind like a flash of light.

"Stop." she said stepping over toward him and placing her hand on the bottle.

Snape narrowed his obsidian eyes at the witch before him.

"You shouldn't be drinking." said Hermione focusing on his eyes.

"And who made you the sober police?" he asked almost bitterly. "I've been drinking for years."

"Severus." she said softly. "Don't...the last thing you need is to end up like your drunken father."

Snape let out a bitter chuckle.

"Well...she's back at last." he said still bitter as he continued to glare at her. "I suppose my drinking would trigger your memories."

With that he pulled away from her and turned up the bottle.

"Severus stop." said Hermione as if she had not been a teenage girl in the presence of her Potions Professor.

"So what is this...you've come back to haunt me whenever you feel like it?" he asked taking another drink.

"I don't know what you are talking about." she said confused.

"Of course you don't." he replied taking another drink from the bottle. "Albus saw to that long ago."

"Severus what's gotten into you?" she asked with her tone filled with concern.

"I've gotten on just fine without you and you choose now to make yourself known?" he muttered. "What the hell am I saying...you don't even know who the hell you are."

Hermione blinked once more feeling the pain recede and she found Snape had been furious with her.

"Miss Granger I take it?" he said with this tone dripping with rage.

Hermione nodded not sure why he had not known it was here, they were having a conversation after all.

"I suppose we need to have a talk." he said.

"I suppose we do." replied Hermione fearing it would be detention somewhere in the works for her.

"Then we should find somewhere more appropriate to have this discussion." he said.

Snape then turned and walked into the front room of his quarters and sat at his private desk. Hermione followed taking a seat of the sofa.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _The Front Room, Snape's Quarters, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

The Potions Professor sighed as he looked over Hermione Granger once more before turning back to his bottle of Ogren's Finest clasped tightly in his pale hand. He had steeled himself for the inevitable aspect of revealing something from his past to his current student. He had taken great pains to ensure his personal life or lack there of would not become gossip fodder for his students despite some of them passing along amusing little rumors that further contributed to his garnered respect among them. This was something different. This was something that would see all that hard work and solitude turned to nothing. He had not even privy to the knowledge that he had been a happily married wizard with a wife and a son. Of course that paled in comparison to having to explain to his current student Miss Granger that she had been that wife and effectively did not belong at Hogwarts as a student.

"I am told that I was once married to a young witch, it was during my youth and long forgotten but it has been proven none the less true." said Snape taking a drink. "She was killed you see, and there was something of a massive cover up orchestrated by the Headmaster which resulted in my memories of my wife being blocked from me."

Hermione's amber eyes widened.

"Professor Snape..." she began saddened by his admission.

Snape held up his hand not at all interested in her sympathy.

"I do not want your pity Miss Granger, this story is only being told to constitute a method of understanding." he said. "This is not easy for me as you can imagine...but from what I gather my wife was not as dead as I was lead to believe."

The amber eyed witch thought for a moment.

"If your wife isn't dead then why do you seem so upset sir?" she asked. "You'd think you'd be elated to know she survived all these years."

"That's easy for you to say." muttered Snape still evidently bitter about the entire situation. "Unfortunately, or rather fortunately, she doesn't remember being my wife."

Hermione's expression turned to sadness as she studied his pained expression.

"I'm sorry sir." she said softly. "That must hurt something awful."

Snape rolled his eyes.

"The best I can gather is that she was de-aged during our time at Hogwarts and I was lead to believe that she had been killed." he continued despite his new found annoyance.

"De-aged?" asked Hermione stunned. "B-But those potions are illegal."

"And you never wondered why?" he asked in mocking her girlish naivety.

"P-Professor..." she began.

"It had to be you didn't it." he said bitterly still. "Of all the witches in the world or even at this school it had to be you."

"Professor what are you talking about?" asked Hermione inquisitive.

"What the hell do you think I am talking about?" replied Snape glaring at her. "It all makes so much sense now...you setting my cloak on fire...stealing from my potions stores...participating in underage magic and research...fuck the reason you were never afraid of me like so many others..."

"Professor you're not making any sense." she said suddenly feeling uneasy.

"Of course I don't...it's what Albus wanted all along." replied Snape suddenly throwing the bottle across the room. "And he knew...the minute you stepped off that fucking train he knew who you were and he knew to place you in Gryffindor."

"What does any of this have to do with my house sorting?" asked Hermione confused all the more.

"Well, Hermione...brightest witch of your age why haven't you sorted this all out yet?" he asked almost as if he was determined to taunt her. "The fucking sod knew that my wife was de-aged and lead me to believe she died and all had gone according to plan until she came waltzing through those doors and into my classroom."

Hermione was shocked to hear such a thing.

"Y-Your wife is a student of Hogwarts?" she asked.

"Yes." replied Snape. "And she doesn't have any idea that we were married."

"That's horrible." said the amber eyed witch. "I'd bet she'd feel terrible if she knew...and to think you believed her dead for years."

"I don't know Miss Granger is that how you feel?" replied Snape meeting her gaze.

Hermione went silent for a moment.

"W-Wait..." she said stunned. "What?"

"You are and always have been Mrs. Snape." replied Snape with a bitter smirk. "So tell me wife of mine...how does it feel to know the truth...is it as terrible as you believed it was going to be?"

The young witch had been at a loss for words as she suddenly found herself backing away from him.

"I-I can't..." she began.

Snape got up from his desk and walked over toward her.

"You are...and I can prove it." he replied.

Hermione had not known what to believe as Snape took her trembling hand and placed it on his ebony clad chest where his heart had been. The young witch met his gaze as images flooded their minds of their time together that had already been revealed to the two of them.

It stunned the young witch further to note some of his memories matched what she believed had been strange dreams that she had been having since the accident. Tears streamed down her supple cheeks as she slowly backed away from him.

Without a word, Hermione ran out of his quarters unphased by having to go through the Slytherin Dungeons so long as she could make a hasty exit. Snape had been standing in the same spot since their connection was broken. He didn't blame her for running. The man he was was much different than the boy he use to be.


	18. Chapter 17:Internal Connection

_**Chapter 17: Internal Connection**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers Enjoy -S.S**_

 _ **{"**_ ** _I think I've had enough...I might get a little drunk...I say what's on my mind...I might do a little time...Cause all of my kindness...Is taken for weakness...Now I'm FourFiveSeconds from wildin'...And we got three more days 'til Friday...I'm just tryna make it back home by Monday mornin'...I swear I wish somebody would dare me...Ooh, that's all I want...If I go to jail tonight...Promise you'll pay my bail...See they want to buy my pride...But that just ain't up for sale...See all of my kindness...Is taken for weakness..._** _ **"} Four Five Seconds, Paul McCartney, Kanye West, Rihanna**_

 _12 Grimmauld Place, Muggle World..._

 ** _E_** nraged Severus Snape stepped through the emerald green flames of the networked floo and into the sitting room of The Black Family manor. His obsidian eyes had been blazing with a mixture of hatred and rage as he stalked the fully furnished yet abandoned sitting room. He had dismissed his rather confused class hours ago and went back to his office to continue drowning his sorrows. His rage seemed to only get the better of him as he thought back to how all of his misery began with Sirius Black pulling that idiotic prank in Slughorn's Potions Classroom. It wasn't that much of a surprise to him that his discovery of his wife's survival and new identity happened in the very room where she was taken away from him.

Having been made a fool of for the umpteenth time by the like of Sirius Black enraged him beyond reason and he thought this time to take the fight to the slippery bastard once and for all. Severus found Black sitting at the dining table with a deck of muggle playing cards. Severus Snape suddenly split the table in half with a well timed spell and had his calloused pale hands wrapped around Sirius Black's neck before the other wizard could think to draw his wand.

"Snivellus..." began Sirius feeling his throat close in the wake of Snape tightening his grip.

"Your relative stupidity does not amuse me Black." said Snape in an icy tone. "Nor did your little joke of a de-aging potion."

Sirius Black's dark eyes widened.

Snape treated him to a small smirk.

"That's right...I know exactly what you did to my wife." he said.

"S-Severus..." said Sirius struggling to breathe.

"Now I am worthy enough to be addressed with respect am I?" asked Snape bitterly as the rage seemed to build.

"I-It was only suppose to be a joke." replied Sirius. "I never meant for her to get hurt...let alone for her to lose the child."

"Am I supposed to see reason in light of that little admission?" asked Snape not at all moved by Sirius Black's latent honesty.

"Severus...you have to believe me...I never wanted..." began Sirius only to be cut off once more.

"Never wanted to kill my wife." said Snape finishing for him. "Of course not...but you did want to see me suffer...because in your shriveled little mind my existence was somehow an insult to you and to your sorry excuse for friends."

Sirius attempted to say more but was cut off by Snape putting more pressure on his throat.

"I believe it's high time you were rewarded for your efforts." continued Snape in an icy tone.

"Severus...please." began Sirius Black once more. "It wasn't my intention to..."

"To what?" asked Snape. "To torment me...to cause me unimaginable suffering?"

Sirius simply met his harsh gaze with one of sorrow and regret.

"Allow me to show you what you've wanted to see for such a long time." said Snape.

Sirius Black could only stare in horror as Snape's eyes glowed signaling the beginning of his brutal entry into his mind.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 _The Grounds, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

Hermione Jean Granger had been staring at the lake for what seemed like an eternity before she bothered to blink. Images flashed through her mind. She felt immense sadness to the likes of which she had never known before and it caused her knees to buckle and more tears to stream down her cheeks. The images were intense. Much too intense it seemed as she kept noting a boy with raven hair and sorrowful obsidian eyes.

To know that boy was Severus Snape her Potions Professor.

She recalled how much she loved him and how happy they were together.

The last image she had of him, the sorrowful looking boy with raven hair and Slytherin robes was sitting beside her in the infirmary. She could see the tears streaming down his cheeks but she could do nothing about it.

The recollection of that same look on the face of her Potions Professor when she backed away from him chilled her to the bone.

 _It wasn't his fault that all this had happened._

 _He had been just as lost and confused as she was, and for a man that usually like to have all the answers when faced with impossible situations, Snape was out of his element._

Hermione felt something stirring deep within her as she stood staring into the lake.

"Severus." she said softly as the tears continued to fall down her cheeks.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _12 Grimmauld Place, Muggle World..._

Tears streamed down the cheeks of Sirius Black as he was forced to endure the images of Severus Snape's most infamous moments of misery. The raven haired wizard focused a good deal of his pain and suffering upon the arrogant _Pureblood_ wizard and reveled in his heartbreak. If he couldn't have Evelyn despite her being alive, then he would ensure Sirius Black knew what it felt like to be him.

"S-STOP THIS!" said Sirius attempting to break free.

"It's what you wanted Black." replied Snape continuing to share his pain with the arrogant prat. "It's what you all have always wanted to see."

"FOR MERLIN'S SAKE STOP THIS!" shouted Sirius Black as the agony continued to fill him. "I-I DIDN'T KNOW...FOR THE LOVE OF EVERYTHING GOOD AND DECENT I DIDN'T KNOW!"

Snape still had not been satisfied.

"You're worse than a fucking dementor." said Sirius glaring at him.

Snape dropped him onto the ground just before Lupin make his appearance.

"How does it feel?" asked Snape glaring down at the tear stained face of Sirius Black.

There had not been an ounce of arrogance, nor a hint of charm as the older wizard's dark eyes met the cold obsidian orbs of the younger wizard aged by misery and abuse that he had a hand in tormenting.

"Severus." said Sirius not knowing what to say to him.

The Potions Professor simply walked away without a word.

Sirius managed to get to his knees.

"SEVERUS!" he shouted but it had fallen on deaf ears as Snape had already departed for Hogwarts.

Lupin shook his head as he took in the sight of the sorrowful Sirius Black.

"You finally got what you wanted." he said. "I don't suppose there is anything left of him for you to destroy."

"Fuck you Remus you were out to get him too." spat a bitter Sirius Black as he glared at him.

"The difference between you and me Sirius, is that I've already admitted my mistakes concerning Severus when I was a boy." replied Lupin. "I know all too well what it's like never to be able to fit in anywhere and what it feels like to have what little happiness that you manage to fine always snatched away from you."

"And being imprisoned in Azkaban for twelve years for the crime of betraying my dearest friends when all the while the real culprit framed me for his murder and went into hiding wasn't suffering enough?" asked Sirius. "Don't you dare speak at me as if I don't know what it means to know misery."

"Misery because of James or because of Severus?" asked Lupin.

"Fuck you Remus." spat Sirius Black angrily. "I know very well that he hates me."

"Indeed you do." replied Lupin.

He too took his leave of Sirius Black who simply sat in the middle of the dining room amid the broken furniture in relative silence.


	19. Chapter 18:Self Diluted Denial

_**Chapter 18: Self Diluted Denial**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers Enjoy -S.S**_

 _Hermione's Bedroom, Gryffindor Tower, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

 _ **T**_ ears continued to stream down the cheeks of Hermione Jean Granger as she lied in bed safe behind the walls of Gryffindor Tower. She gripped her rather soaked pillow tightly in her grasp and mentally wrestled with the facts presented to her. She was Hermione Jean Granger, child of muggle dentists that just so happened to have developed magical powers at the age of twelve. _There was no way she was Professor Snape's wife. There had not even been a record of the man ever having been married before._ Even as she attempted to convince herself otherwise she did not remember a time where Professor Snape had ever been lied to her. She was well aware of the contempt he felt for her when it came to her academic prowess not to mention her series of "crimes" against him no matter how small in the grand scheme of things. The last thing he would want as The Head Of Slytherin House would want a Gryffindor witch for a wife. Then there was the fact that she knew next to nothing about their supposed other life. It was even more strange that he had not known about it either until recently.

Choosing to adhere to the logical part of her mind, Hermione pushed aside any fractured images of a time long forgotten not at all sure that she had believed them to start with. The pounding in her head had been more than enough to make her want to get some sleep. It had barely occurred to the young witch that despite her attempts to push down what she believed to have been logically impossible, she couldn't shake the sorrow she felt when she looked into The Potions Professor's eyes.

 _There was no way that she could be his wife._

 _{"You are and I can prove it."}_ he had said.

Hermione sighed.

She didn't have the strength to make it to The Great Hall given how emotionally drained she had been. Not to mention the humiliation of her sudden and unfounded outburst in the potions classroom. She had been sure that she was given detention, Professor Snape would have had no choice but to do so if only to keep up pretenses.

The amber eyed witch had not been looking forward to seeing him so soon after what happened. Unable to do much given the pain in her head that seemingly compelled her to sleep, she closed her eyes and drifted off without another thought.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Snape's Quarters, Slytherin Dungeons, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

Severus Snape arrived in his quarters after stepping once more through the emerald green flames since leaving Sirius Black on the floor stewing in misery. He had been of the mind to turn in for the night but there had been an unwanted knocking on his door. With a sigh, Snape turned to answer it not at all in the mood for company.

As if he needed it, he had been treated to the sight of the blue eyed Headmaster with a concerned expression on his face.

"To what do I owe the displeasure Headmaster?" asked Snape in a dry tone.

"Severus...there are odd rumors swirling about given the outburst from Miss Granger this morning." said Dumbledore appearing to be studying him for a moment or two.

"What can I say, rumor and speculation are always at hand when it comes to me." replied Snape making his way toward his desk.

Dumbledore stepped inside the front room looking around noting the disarray Snape's on site home had been in.

"Is something bothering you Severus?" asked Dumbledore inquisitive.

Snape yawned appearing to be more exhausted than he realized.

"Not particularly." he replied. "I am getting an increasing amount of headaches but then that's normal considering Potter had managed to make it to becoming a loud mouth teen aged brat."

The blue eyes of the Headmaster seemed to twinkle for a moment.

"I suppose it is getting to be quite a chore looking after him." he said in understanding. "He is a young man now and as you well know young men tend to have something to prove."

Snape scoffed.

"The only trying Potter find himself capable of proving is how quickly he'll end up dead at the bottom of a ravine somewhere." he muttered annoyed.

Dumbledore sighed.

"He is still very much a boy." said The Headmaster. "Perhaps if you gave him the chance, he'd surprise you."

Snape rolled his eyes.

"Please the only one that seems remotely capable of taking care of themselves is Miss Granger." he said in his usual harsh tone. "Personally, I'd move to double her detentions given it's obvious that she is the brains of the operation."

"Is that admiration I detect in your tone Severus?" asked The elder wizard with a small smile.

"Me admire a Gryffindor, perhaps you've ingested one too many sugary substances old man." replied Snape. "I was merely stating the obvious nature of the idiot boy in comparison with the insufferable know it all...so Albus have you come to gloat about your precious little scheme to acquire more house points for your timid little kittens or is there a real reason you stopped by?"

"I've heard you and Sirius had quite a few words recently." said Dumbledore getting down to it.

"And your point being?" asked Snape not at all impressed with what Dumbledore believed to be an intimidation tactic.

"See to it that you refrain from harming our allies in the future Severus." said the elder wizard. "This childish rivalry has gotten out of control and there are pressing matters to attend to."

"Agreed." replied Snape. "Now if you don't have anything else to conjure up in terms of a relevant conversation..I'd like to get some rest before the next Potter escapade."

Dumbledore nodded noting that at least on the surface there had been nothing at all different about Severus Snape.

"I'll leave you to your rest then." he said taking his leave of the younger wizard.


	20. Chapter 19:Divided By Time

_**Chapter 19: Divided By Time**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...watched Order Of Phoenix Today...felt like writing a bit...also noticed that Lucius and Snape were acting quite strange in this movie...like Snape actually tried to tell Harry his little girlfriend didn't give info to Umbridge and Lucius was stalling long enough for the Order of Phoenix to arrive... }**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers Enjoy -S.S**_

 _The Grounds, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

 **T** he soft quiet churning of the lakes waters had been more soothing than Hermione Granger last recalled as her amber eyes scanned the surface of the murky water. She imagined the squid was having a good rest given the lack of students trying to enter the waters for a laugh or two. For the most part the rest of the grounds had been silent as well with everyone going toward the main part of the castle. She had still been reeling from the knowledge of her Potions Professor whom, she's known since she was twelve years of age and newly arrived at Hogwarts. As she stood seemingly enchanted by the murky waters of the lake and the strange afterglow of the sunset the seemed to reflect off it's cool waters.

"You always did love it here." said a baritone voice from behind her followed by the unmistakable scent of herbs and fresh earth more profound by faint musk and a hint of firewhiskey.

"Severus." she said in a near whisper unsure she understood that she now had the ability to call him that.

The amber eyes of the confused witch narrowed as she turned to face the wizard that had turned her world on it's ear.

"I really wish to be alone right now." she said a bit annoyed at his presence.

"Believe it or not...I quite understand, but the fact remains that you possess strange magic that could be quite harmful to you or others given your mood swings." said the seemingly sleep deprived Potions Professor. "My job is to ensure that you do not hurt yourself nor anyone else on this campus given my field of study."

"Potions and The Dark Arts." said Hermione recalling facts from her previous life. "And I was studying Charms, Potions, and..."

She suddenly doubled over in pain alerting Snape, whom had caught her due to force of habit.

Hermione tensed feeling the surprisingly warm embrace of her apparent husband. His trademark ebony teaching robes softly grazing her goose-pimpled flesh as she stood trying not to adhere to the flood of visions rushing through her mind.

"Try and relax." said Snape softly as she images began to overwhelm her.

Tears streamed down Hermione's cheek as she envisioned a girl, about thirteen years of age with unruly brown hair and determined amber eyes as she watched a pale boy with lengthy raven hair and tell tale Slytherin colors.

 ** _EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE_**

 ** _The Grounds, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World...(1974)..._**

 ** _Evelyn Shaw glared rather murderously at the Slytherin boy known as Severus Snape as he stood before her with his arms folded across his chest and a sour look seeming to be permanently etched into his sallow pale face. It was strange that she often found his cheeks impressive, often reasoning they gave him character and appropriately matched his aquiline nose._**

 ** _"You heard me Snape...you're not going to weasel your way out of this project." she said placing her hands upon her non existent hips for a moment to emphasis her point._**

 ** _"And I suppose you are going to force me to comply, raven girl?" taunted a young Severus glaring at her._**

 ** _"Naturally." replied Evelyn. "I am a Ravenclaw after all and everyone knows what we birds do to arrogant git serpents out in the wild."_**

 ** _It had been only a moment before both of them drew their respective wands._**

 ** _Young Severus attempted to use a spell first but it appeared Evelyn had already been on to his thought before he could suppress it._**

 ** _"EXPELLIARMUS!" she shouted tossing the young Slytherin to the ground._**

 ** _Severus struggled to get to his feet only to find that he had been incapacitated._**

 ** _"What the hell did you do to me?" he asked suddenly becoming panicked and struggling against her magical binds._**

 ** _Evelyn smiled looking down at him._**

 ** _With a wave of her wand, She got the struggling Slytherin to his feet and looked him over._**

 ** _She didn't understand how anyone could have been so beautiful and not know it._**

 ** _"What the bloody hell are you staring at?" said Severus angrily._**

 ** _"An arrogant git that is going to help me do this project no matter how he feels." replied Evelyn with a confident smile._**

 ** _Before the raven haired Slytherin opened his mouth to offer a rebuttal she swiftly pressed her soft pink lips into his pale ones._**

 ** _SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS_**

 ** _The Grounds, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World...(1976)_**

 _ **Young Severus Snape stood amid the cool breeze of the afternoon awaiting Evelyn's arrival. He had been impatient and altogether worried but he knew it would be worth it when she arrived. The last thing he needed was for Filch or The Marauders to catch him out after hours. After several more minutes of agonized worry, Severus was suddenly set upon by a fast moving young witch whom appeared to leap into his arms.**_

 _ **At once he caught her as she pressed her soft pink lips into his chilled pale ones. The feel of her slender body pressing against his despite her Ravenclaw robes drawing a big contrast to his Slytherin attire.**_

 _ **"What took you so long?" asked Severus as he pulled back from their almost frantic kiss.**_

 _ **"I had to ditch a very nosy Lily Evans." replied Evelyn with a mischievous smile.**_

 _ **"Why am I not surprised." replied Severus.**_

 _ **"She thinks I'm too good for you." said the Ravenclaw witch stroking her boyfriend's sallow pale cheek.**_

 _ **"It's a little late to reconsider given who's child you're carrying." muttered Snape bitterly.**_

 _ **Evelyn smiled.**_

 _ **"You are positively adorable when you get all grumpy." she said pleasantly. "I suppose your son would have that sort of face now and again."**_

 _ **Severus smiled.**_

 _ **He had liked the sound of that as he placed his hand upon her belly.**_

 _ **"I'm not showing yet you prat." replied Evelyn laughing a bit.**_

 _ **"How are you so sure it's a boy?" asked Severus.**_

 _ **"The same way I was sure that I would love his father for the rest of my life." replied Evelyn.**_

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 _The Grounds, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

Hermione pulled away from Snape as more fear filed across her face. She had loved him once. Her memories had never been more clear as she glared at him trying very hard to catch her breath.

"I apologize." said Snape stepping back further from the young witch. "This...isn't what I came here for...while I cannot suggest fully that I regret the news of our former association...it is rather good to know that you have survived despite it being as a child from a time beyond myself and the knowledge of our former relationship is of course irrelevant given our mutual status."

The amber eyes of Hermione Granger seemed to flicker with a bit of underlying sadness.

"I only wish to offer my assistance in managing your unruly powers so that you do not kill those unintended." continued Snape. "Outside of that...you are my student...and I am still very much your Potions Professor."

"O-Of course." said Hermione seemingly relieved that Snape wanted to go on as if nothing had ever happened between them. "Sir."

Snape turned to leave. Pausing only for a moment before the memory of his former wife was pushed to the darkest recesses of his mind. He took his leave of her careful to dispel the privacy charm he had placed on the lake before they spoke.

Once he had been gone, The shaken witch turned her efforts toward her own plans for the evening but try as she might...there had been no way that she could suppress the memories of a certain raven haired Slytherin boy's kiss.


	21. Chapter 20:Plight Of The Cumbersome

_**Chapter 20: Plight Of The Cumbersome**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...}**_

 _ **{"**_ _ **She calls me Goliath and I wear the David mask...**_ _ **I guess the stones are coming too fast for her now...**_ _ **You know I'd like to believe this nervousness will pass...**_ _ **All the stones that are thrown are building up a wall...**_ _ **I have become cumbersome to this world...**_ _ **I have become cumbersome to my girl...**_ _ **I'd like to believe we could reconcile the past...**_ _ **Resurrect those bridges with an ancient glance...**_ _ **But my old stone face can't seem to bring her down...**_ _ **She remembers bridges, burns them to the ground..."** **}Cumbersome, Seven Mary Three**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers Enjoy -S.S**_

 _The Corridors, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

 **D** etention had been at an all time high with Snape not even making an exception for his own Slytherins in the wake of his foul mood. He had not eaten much in the great hall and Dumbledore's increased interest in his swaying mood had only contributed to it getting more unbearable. Of course of all the students Hermione Granger seemed to avoid his wrath despite their debates in the classroom. She had not understood why he had chosen to virtually ignore her but given the fallout from her outburst in potions class, there were whispers abound that Snape was having relations with a student, particularly her. Needless to say there were countless jokes and jeers about it but never in Snape's presence.

Harry and Ron had even started to look at Hermione strangely a time or two with how graphic and vial the rumors were becoming. Despite this Harry defended her and oddly enough Snape in regard to their non-existent teacher-student physical relationship. Hermione had not dared confide in her friends that there was some truth to the rumors in regard to the fact that she and Snape had indeed been intimate but only because they had been the same age and attending Hogwarts as students.

She had never spent more then the required amount of time with him per lesson then he more or less left her to her own business and shut himself up in his office buried in parchments from his various lengthy assignments.

Hermione made her way down the corridor toward the library as per her usual when she heard a couple of the students whispering gossip.

"I wish Granger would hurry up and bed Snape already." one of them said. "He's been nothing but intolerable since she gone and called him out for cheating in front of the whole class."

"I bet she cut him off good." replied another. "Suppose that's what's wrong with him."

"Haven't seen them talk much." said a third student. "I suppose it's because everyone knows about them but then again no one ever seen them talk much to begin with."

The angry witch rolled her eyes.

The gossip in the school was getting way out of hand and if the rumors were allowed to persist and reached the wrong ears that would be the end of the Potions Professor's career.

The bushy haired witch steeled herself reminding herself that she made a commitment to brave the corridors of Hogwarts with her head held high given what she had done to humiliate the already vastly unpopular Professor.

Another part of her had been furious, absolutely furious that no one had anything better to do except gossip about Snape. It wasn't as if he had not had his own troubles given his status as a spy for The Order Of Phoenix amid the death eater ranks. He had even pledged to keep her secret about the magical anomaly that was effecting her, of course there was something wrong with his magic as well.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 _Snape's Office, Slytherin Dungeons, Wizarding World..._

Severus Snape had been slumped over his desk with piles of parchment to grade. It was to be another late night of work given his hectic scheduled but he could careless, anything to keep his mind from wondering back to his former wife was well an truly welcome. Unfortunately for him, the knock at his door had other plans for his evening as once again he was plagued with the presence of Hermione Granger.

"To what do I owe this visit to?" he asked not at all masking his harsh tone given the hour.

Tentatively, Hermione stepped into Snape's office and noted the exhaustion behind his obsidian eyes.

"We need to talk." she replied.

"Funny that, I believed we said all that was required of us to discuss." he replied bitterly.

"It seems impossible for you to be anything other than a git." said Hermione bravely despite Snape being her current Potions Professor.

"I'm told it's part of my charm." Snape fired back.

"You always did have a twisted out look on life." muttered the amber eyed witch.

"And how would you know?" asked The Potions Professor. "You only vaguely recall being Evelyn Shaw."

Hermione sighed.

"That's precisely why I came to you." she said. "I've been having strange dreams...well they're probably old memories...possibly distorted somehow."

Snape suddenly gave her his undivided attention.

"Go on." he said.

"I suppose since we were married there's no harm in telling you...we kissed quite a bit in them." she said with her cheeks turning red.

"Silly little girl." said Snape in reaction to her cheeks going red. "One would think you are truly a child with the way you carry on."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him.

"This may come as a shock to you git but finding out your Potions Professor was not only the first boy you ever kissed as well as your husband is not an easy thing to get passed." she said in her own defense.

"I assure you that I am a boy no longer, Miss Granger." replied Snape with a flicker of heat behind his obsidian eyes.

For a moment Hermione felt herself become overwhelmed by his projected moment of brief lust.

"S-Stop that." she said. "You've been doing that to me since we were children and always at the most inopportune times."

Snape seemed more amused than bitter at this time.

"I can't imagine how you recalled that." he said as if innocent of her accusation.

"I told you I have my memories but some are distorted and out of order." replied Hermione. "I know very little about my previous life and trying to force it only distorts it all the more."

Snape moved away from his desk and slowly approached Hermione.

"From what I can gather, our memories were sealed until Black hit you with that spell and inadvertently released not only your memories but a small portion of your original powers." he said. "In turn your powers surging unlocked mine as well."

"B-But why?" asked Hermione seemingly more confused. "What was the purpose of destroying our marriage?"

"That's what I intend to find out." said Snape meeting her frightened eyes.

There was a moment where it seemed like something was pulling them together but he moved away from her and sat back down at his desk.

"I'll speak with you again soon, Mrs. Snape." said Snape bringing their situation into reality.

Hermione shook her head.

"I suppose there is no denying it given that we both know the truth." she said meeting his gaze. "I'll speak with you again soon...husband."

Snape smirked turning his attention back to his parchments.

It appeared his plan to avoid Hermione and pretend their marriage never happened would not do given how complicated their situation had become. The threat of the dark lord and his service to Albus Dumbledore was still looming over them not to mention the mystery of what happened to them at the hands of their current allies.


	22. Chapter 21:The Trouble With Compulsion

_**Chapter 21: The Trouble With Compulsion**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers Enjoy -S.S**_

 _Potions Classroom, Slytherin Dungeons, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

 **E** veryone had been doing their best to file out of Severus Snape's classroom as quickly as possible. Not even The Slytherins dared linger given Snape's mood as of late. It was clear that Hermione Granger's outburst and the rumors that were surrounding him only contributed to his annoyance. The loads of homework after class had been a result of that. Of course it had all been a breeze for Hermione whom had been given a vast number of detentions in the wake of her embarrassing moment. Snape instructed her to stay after which only seemed to make everyone want to get as far away from the two of them as possible knowing Snape now had it in for her. Snape's booming command that she stay only sent chills down everyone else spine as the last of them rushed out of the dungeons and onto their next class.

Hermione had not been too worried, given that she knew it was all an act, or at least partially one. Snape ensured that they could not be intruded upon in any way and cast all the wards and locking charms needed to keep their secrets between them. His obsidian eyes had been filled with a hint of longing as he turned his attention back to the young witch patiently awaiting his next few words.

"Severus." said Hermione almost before she could catch herself.

"I have as little understanding about this strange connection we share as you do." he replied. "Our memories are incomplete at best with these locks in place but the bulk of what we know is that we are indeed married and shared the same Hogwarts terms."

"So why was I de-aged?" asked Hermione not sure she truly wanted to know. "Did you have something to do with it?...were you trying to get rid of me?"

"No." said Snape sharply in his own defense. "My memories were not of you being de-aged but being killed, I don't know if the effect was from a potion or a natural ability."

"What do you mean you don't know, you're a Potions Master." she said.

"Hermione..." he began only to find himself flooded by some strange force of magic.

His eyes began to glow as they had so long ago when he believed she had been lost to him.

The utterly shocked witch stepped closer toward him seemingly drawn to him like a moth to a flame.

He said nothing as he pulled her slender frame toward him and captured her soft pink lips into a desperate kiss. Neither of them seemed to have any control as the impulse washed through them, Snape had never remotely done anything like what he had with his student, Hermione Granger before, his attraction was purely a side effect of the strange history between them. As for the young witch herself, she too was caught up in the swirling emotions from her past as well but ultimately recalled her current situation and pulled away from him.

"Professor Snape!" she said suddenly alarmed. "Professor, you have to stop this."

The Potions Professor blinked, suddenly shaken from whatever compulsion that he had been under. Shame filled him in regard to the action he had taken in the wake of being overwhelmed by his strange impulses.

"I-I apologize, Miss Granger." he said. "I don't know what came over me."

"Maybe it has something to do with our mutually shared magical anomaly." reasoned Hermione.

"Perhaps." replied Snape fearing it was much more complicated than that.

He made his way back toward his desk fearing that he'd lose control of himself again or worse.

"Professor, I think we need to see someone who can explain what happened to us back then." said the Gryffindor witch as if what happened was no great ordeal.

"The only idiot capable of remotely telling us the truth is Lupin." muttered The Potions Professor.

"Then we go see him." said Hermione as if that had been the answer to a long awaited mystery.

Snape rolled his eyes.

"Lot of good that will do." he muttered once more. "Bloody fool is all about protecting his precious mongrel."

"What's this have to do with Sirius?" asked Hermione now confused.

"Apparently whatever happened to us was somehow the fault of that bumbling idiot and his Marauder tricks." said Snape. "He nearly killed you and it was covered up to ensure he never suffered the consequences."

Hermione felt a dull throbbing ache in her head as he spoke followed by seeing flashes of fragmented memories from her distant past.

"Severus, what did you do?" asked the amber eyed witch with a look of concern.

"I didn't kill him if that's what you're asking." replied Snape bitterly. "I simply allowed him to see what it felt like to be me given his ruthless acts against me when we were children, need less to say...he did not enjoy it."

"Why would Sirius attack us?" asked Hermione not at all understanding any of this. "We've always been good friends."

"Speak for yourself." replied The Potions Professor annoyed.

"Well, we'll just have to take a trip to 12 Grimmauld Place." said Hermione seemingly having made her mind up.

Snape arched an eyebrow at the strange demand.

"Why would you want to do that?" he asked with his arms folded across his ebony clad chest.

"We need answers."said the determined witch. "And Remus is going to give them to us."

"Good luck with that." replied Snape annoyed.

Before The Potions Professor could blink Hermione waved her hand and ignited the floo without tossing in powder then flung the Potions Professor threw the flames before stepping in herself.

She would have her answers even if it pained Severus to have to endure the company of his perceived enemies. She couldn't risk Harry or Ron finding out about her past and the impulse to be near her Potions Professor was getting to be much too much for her to deal with alone. He had not made outright advances toward her but the impulsive private kiss had been enough to constitute some kind of an alarm.

She made up her mind that Remus Lupin was their best source of information on their shrouded past.


	23. Chapter 22:A Matter Of Fact

_**Chapter 22: A Matter Of Fact**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers Enjoy -S.S**_

 _ **{"I confess, I'm messed up...**_ ** _Dropping "I'm sorry's" like you're still around..._** ** _And I know you dressed up..._** ** _Said "hey kid you'll never live this down"..._** ** _You're just the girl all the boys want to dance with..._** ** _And I'm just the boy who's had too many chances..._** ** _I'm sleeping on your folk's porch again, dreaming..._** ** _She said, she said, she said, "Why don't you just drop dead?"..._** ** _I don't blame you for being you..._** ** _But you can't blame me for hating it..._** ** _So say, what are you waiting for?..._** ** _Kiss her, kiss her..._** _ **I set my clocks early 'cause I know I'm always late..."}A Little Less Than 16 Candles, Fall Out Boy**_

 _Front Room, 12 Grimmauld Place, Muggle World..._

 **H** ermione Granger paid no mind to the fuming wizard dusting off his trademark ebony attire. She had no fear of him, much like the first year when she alone elected to set his cloak on fire believing he had been hexing Harry during his first Quidditch match. The Potions Master glared rather murderously at her. It only served to amuse her all the more.

"That's another weeks detention, Miss Granger." he growled in annoyance.

"I look forward to it, Severus." she replied still defiantly.

The Potions Professor rolled his eyes. It had been hard enough dealing with her being an insufferable know it all on an intellectual level now she was even more insufferable given her new found status as his former wife.

They turned their attention to seeking out Remus Lupin.

Hermione had taken the lead, given that Snape had no real desire to see either Marauder.

Sirius Black had been sitting alone in the darkness of the ruined dining hall where Snape had left him. He had known all too well that Severus had been in a good deal of pain, the vivid memories of his torment still replayed within the charming wizard's head in the darkness. Only when he heard the voice of the dour wizard did he get to his feet and make his way toward the sitting room.

Lupin had been coming down the stairs having the mind to put an end to whatever confrontation that would be had between them. The infighting within the Order of Phoenix had not been wise given their true enemy was gaining strength and followers by the minute.

"Severus." he said surprised to find Hermione with him this time. "Miss Granger..."

Hermione folded her arms across her chest as she glared at him.

"Tell me what you've told Severus." she said not at all letting up on her glare as she noted the familiar aspects of her memory piecing together that she had not liked him much before.

"Severus?" asked Lupin looking over at Snape stunned. "Since when did you start referring to your Potions Professor by his first name?"

"Cut the act Remus." said the amber eyed witch annoyed. "I know all about being married to Severus and the little accident arranged by Sirius."

The mongrel looked at his godson's best friend with wide eyes.

"I-It can't be...Evelyn?" he said stunned.

Hermione turned her attention to Sirius Black her expression turned near on deadly as he felt the force of her breaking into his mind with her mental magic and his knees buckled from the force of her abilities.

Her expression turned to one of absolute shock as she looked back from Severus to Sirius.

"P-Please don't." pleaded the kneeling wizard. "He doesn't know...please...I know I deserve whatever punishment you feel is necessary to dish out, but not that...he'll never understand."

Hermione had briefly taken pity on the anguished normally charming wizard and released him. She turned toward Lupin and once more her gaze was fierce.

"Start talking." she demanded.

Snape had been stunned by her ferocious nature, but given that she had been a Psijic Phoenix it was understandable.

"Well as best I can tell you...is that you and Severus are some kind of ancient magical beings manifested in mortal form and very rare." said Remus not at all wishing to incur the wrath of the aggressive young witch. "Dumbledore referred to you as Psijic Phoenix...something dangerous and nearly extinct."

Hermione looked at Snape and then back at Remus Lupin.

"What do you mean nearly extinct?" asked Snape now getting into the conversation.

"What I mean is Dumbledore seemed to think you two were the last of your kind." replied Lupin.

Snape had been further intrigued by this.

"Go on." he said with his arms folded across his ebony clad chest.

"That's just it...there is nothing else to go on...the old man panicked when he saw you two together and in a misguided attempt to protect you, he ensured your separation not at all aware that Evelyn had been pregnant."

"What happened to the baby?" asked Hermione glaring at Lupin with intensity.

"As far as any of us know, you lost the baby during the explosion in the classroom." said Lupin honestly.

Snape turned his attention back to Sirius Black whom had done his best to remain silent for the most part.

"Are you pleased with your own handy work Black?" he asked with a sneer.

Sirius shook his head.

"How many times must I apologize?" he asked finally breaking his silence. "I never meant to cause the death of your child...for Merlin's sake I'm the fucking reason you two even got together."

Hermione turned her attention to Sirius Black.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"You mean to tell me you have no recollection of the lust potion we tricked Snivellus into drinking?" he asked.

Before he could say more, Hermione's eyes glowed with flames and she levitated the charming wizard into the air without moving a muscle.

"I-I meant Severus." said Sirius terrified. "Merlin help me...I meant Severus...I spiked his pumpkin juice with a particularly volatile lust potion from my mother's collection."

She let him fall to the ground and shifted her focus back to Lupin.

"It appears you are stronger than him." said the former Defense Against The Dark Arts Professor motioning to Snape whom had watched the little scene with minor amusement.

"No." said Sirius getting slowly to his feet. "He's much stronger...it's why the old man didn't want..."

It was Snape's turn to ask questions.

"What more is that old fool keeping from me?" he asked annoyed.

"He didn't want you to be used by Voldemort at your full potential." said Sirius Black meeting his eyes. "If the despot ever got wind of what you are truly capable of...he'd unleash you on the entire wizarding and muggle worlds."

"I doubt that seriously." said Snape coldly.

Hermione could tell that their fears of Snape were not unfounded. While he had been a Psijic Phoenix...there was something vastly different about him. Something wrong.

Snape turned his attention to the witch that had been watching him.

"Apparently your mating has bound you for life in accordance with your respective other-selves." continued Lupin. "It will only be a matter of time before you start gravitating toward one another as before."

"How do we stop it?" asked Hermione unsure she wanted to be pulled back into the same cycle of emotions with her Potions Professor.

"You can't." replied Lupin honestly. "It's the reason Dumbledore never punished Sirius for the prank...it seemed to have provided him with the means he needed to keep you two separated."

Hermione noted the sadness behind Snape's obsidian gaze. It seemed the Headmaster's plan worked better than he would have dreamed given how she resisted any feeling she had towards him in a romantic sense.

"I've heard enough." said Snape turning his attention to the floo. "It would seem The Headmaster has gotten exactly what he wanted."

He headed back to his quarters through the floo and tried not to given any thought to the feelings of bitterness emerging within him once more.


	24. Chapter 23:Brazen Flame

_**Chapter 23: Brazen Flame**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...because I was asked to give Sev a break...lol}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers Enjoy -S.S**_

 ** _{"_** ** _You're pullin' me close, I just say no...I say I don't like it, but you know I'm a liar...Cause when we kiss, ooh, fire...I say I don't love you, but you know I'm a liar...Cause when we kiss, ooh, fire...Well, Romeo and Juliet, Samson and Delilah...Baby you can bet a love they couldn't deny..._** ** _"}Fire,The Pointer Sisters_**

 _Potions Classroom, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

 **W** eeks following the visit Hermione and Snape had to 12 Grimmauld Place, Hermione had gone out of her way to avoid the older wizard whenever she didn't have a class and he busied himself whenever she had been around. He still refused to call on her in class which she only attempted to keep everyone from asking questions. Snape refused to dine in the Great Hall for a week before Dumbledore started asking questions. His given excuse was that he had been behind on grading parchments from various students and couldn't be bothered to attend.

Hermione often noted the seemingly soulless look on his face but would say nothing to her friends about it.

During Potions class, he barely looked up from his desk choosing instead to drum out whatever had been in the book as opposed to open lecture which had been his way of teaching the class ever since the young witch could remember. The fleeting memory that Snape openly criticized Slughorn for such a useless approach to learning when they were children came and went as she watched him from her desk.

Once the students had filed out following the bell, Hermione elected to linger.

Snape paid her no attention as he continued to scribble notes along the margins of the various rows of parchment he was grading.

Hermione cast a quick silencing charm and closed the door behind her as she ventured toward Snape's desk.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked. "You haven't given a single lecture in weeks."

"Sorry to disappoint you...Miss Granger." he said bitterly. "Am I to be lectured now on the merit of how to teach my class from a student who would like nothing better than to run it herself?"

the annoyed witch narrowed her eyes at him.

"You're just doing this to get back at me Severus." she said.

"What ever do you mean...and last I checked I am the Professor and you a mere child so showing of respect is in order." he replied rather callously.

Hermione's eyes glowed at the height of her fury.

Snape didn't back down not at all impressed with her strange magical abilities.

"I am not playing this game Severus." she said narrowing her eyes at him.

"I am not accustomed to such frivolous things" he replied in a bored tone. "Now if you don't mind...I have parchments to grade."

Fed up with his stubborn antics, she incinerated them as he held them.

Snape got to his feet glaring rather murderously at the little witch that dared to ensnare him in such a state.

"Detention three weeks." he said coldly.

Hermione incinerated another row of parchments.

"Five weeks with Filch." he added.

The witch didn't seem all that interested in his orders as the flames make their way to the surface. The Potions Professor's eyes widened as he noted that she had no control over them as they continued to grow rapidly.

"Miss Granger." he said attempting to reason with her. "That's enough."

Hermione ignored is words as the full force of her rage began to boil over.

"I said that's enough witch!" shouted Snape not at all comfortable with the spectacle before him, at this rate she'd set the entire classroom on fire.

Hermione's flame engulfed eyes seemed to block out all reason and beckon to him.

Before Snape could do anything about it she pulled him close to her pressing her lips into his pale ones. The flames did nothing to him as he too quickly became enveloped in them.

Need overrode reason and he found himself wrapping his arms around her. Lupin had told them it was a matter of time before they would be drawn to one another once again and there would be no stopping it.

Snape lifted the young witch off the floor and onto his desk seemingly unable to help himself as he sought to devour her with his lust.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 _The Potions Classroom, Slytherin Dungeons, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

Draco Lucius Malfoy had been well on his way to ask the permission of his Head of House to venture to Hogsmeade. He had wished to visit a few shops and possibly spend some time at the Hogshead Inn. He had it on good authority that Aberforth served beer to minors and wanted to try his hand at gaining access to some.

His mood had been a bit chipper despite Potter being fawned over in the corridor just before he reached the area. The sleek blond wizard rolled his eyes not at all impressed by Potter's chosen one antics. He reached the potions classroom and noted the door had been closed. He recalled Snape leaving it open this time of the day in case one of the other Slytherins needed to speak with him.

Unsure why the door seemed to be locked but unwarded, Draco entered not hearing a reply of any sort from his head of house which had been highly unusual.

"Godfather...I just wanted to ask if I could..." began the junior Malfoy until he found himself shocked to his very core.

Severus Snape was engulfed in flames snogging with some young woman he had never seen before.

The first thought that entered the boy's mind was that his godfather had been so desperate for companionship that he was consorting with demons. He meant to save the wizard he admired from the sorrowful existence he lived but knew not how to accomplish such a thing.

"G-Godfather?" said Draco stunned and yet unable to take his eyes off the sight.

Snape quickly waved his hand knocking the curious boy out with wand-less magic.

Hermione blinked finding herself coming back to her senses. She had been shaken by what nearly transpired between her and the Potions Professor. His eyes began to glow briefly as if he was unable to control himself when given to the moment.

"S-Severus stop." she said.

Snape groaned kissing her neck and enjoying the feel of her slender body being pressed against him.

"Sev...Professor." said Hermione attempting to get through to him.

The Potions Master blinked for several moments before taking a good deal of effort to pull away from her.

"Draco saw us." said the now frantic witch.

"He won't remember anything." muttered Snape saddled with frustration given what they had nearly gotten up to.

"Swear it." said Hermione meeting his eyes.

"I swear it." replied Snape returning her gaze.

Hermione did her best to fix herself up before storming out toward Gryffindor tower.

Snape slammed his fist down on his desk unable to get the taste of cherry from her lips off his mind. His angry obsidian eyes shifted toward his unconscious godson.

The boy would pay dearly for this interruption.


	25. Chapter 24:The Trouble With Boundaries

_**Chapter 24: The Trouble With**_ ** _Boundaries_**

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers Enjoy -S.S**_

 ** _{"_** _ **I can't believe it...**_ _ **I'm not myself...**_ _ **Suddenly I'm thinkin' of 'bout no one else...** **You're just a fantasy girl...**_ _ **It's an impossible world...**_ _ **All I want is just you and me always...**_ _ **I'll give you everything...**_ _ **Give some attention to me...**_ _ **All I want is just you and me always...**_ ** _"}Stutter, Maroon 5_**

 _Hogsmeade Village, Wizarding World..._

 **F** reshly fallen snow had been the main attraction to Hogsmeade Village as Hermione accompanied her Gryffindor classmates lead by Head of House Professor McGonagall. The Slytherins had earned the right to attend also accompanied by their Head of House, the very embittered Severus Snape. She tried her best to ignore the glaring stares from him as they made it to the Inn. The Slytherins took off with permission of Snape and he ventured into the Hogshead Inn. Professor McGonagall entered a small tavern leaving the Gryffindors to file inside the Three Broomsticks Inn.

"Is it just me or is Snape more moody than usual?" asked Ron observing the Potions Professor's recent behavior.

"He even gave Draco six weeks detention." added Ginny. "With Filch."

"T-That's unlike him." said Hermione taking notice of his continued strange behavior.

"It's like his temper is all over the place lately." said Harry. "And that's unlike Snape...you think maybe he's polyjuiced?"

"Don't be ridiculous Harry." said Hermione finding herself becoming annoyed.

"Come to think of it, your mood hasn't been all that great either Mione." said Ron looking over the now angry witch.

"Maybe it's because you are such a prat Ron." she replied. "I suppose even Professor Snape has enough to deal with over the past few months...maybe he's just tired."

"And what's your excuse?" asked Ron narrowing his blue eyes at her.

"I've got to deal with you on a daily basis Ron what do you think?" she nearly hissed.

The angry witch stormed off and made her way toward the forest not wishing to be anywhere near the immature prat Ron Weasley.

"Now look what you've done." said Harry annoyed.

"It's not my fault she's got her menstrual or something." said Ron.

"You didn't have to say anything at all Ron." added Ginny.

"Well sod the both of you." said the red head wizard making his way toward the three broom sticks.

Both Harry and Ginny followed in a bid to smooth things over with him and order a couple of butter beers.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _The Forest, Wizarding World..._

Hermione had not known what to feel as she attempted to get control over her emotions. A part of her was still shaken and clinging heavily to the life she had come to recognize as her own as Hermione Jean Granger, muggle born witch of Gryffindor. Then there were moments, like when she was alone with Professor Snape that she could easily recall being Evelyn Shaw, half-blood witch of Ravenclaw.

The feelings she felt for Severus Snape were stronger than anything she could have ever imagined and the almost magnetic pull toward him and his darkened nature was difficult to withstand.

Before she could even fathom her warring emotions, she was treated to the sight of a certain wizard clad in ebony with his obsidian gaze fixated on her.

"Don't." said Hermione as he reached down taking her hand and pulling her close to him.

"I can no more ignore your tears than you can your feelings for me." he said softly.

"Severus there's too many people here." she said. "What if someone..."

Her protest was silenced by his kiss. The young witch attempted to break away from him but he only held her tighter.

"Severus...don't." she said balling her fists against his chest.

"I love you." he said meaningfully. "You may not recall every moment we've spent together but I do witch...and I cannot tell you how agonizing it is to watch you after believing you dead all this time and not be able to hold you like I wished to for so long."

"You heard what Lupin said." she replied. "We were separated for a good reason."

"Bullshit." replied Snape meeting her eyes. "Dumbledore had no right to take you from me...he simply wanted another way to initiate control over my life and removing you was his best option."

"Severus..." began Hermione. "I am not that girl of fifteen you married."

"No." he replied in agreement as he continued staring into her eyes. "You are so much more...and I simply wish to enlighten you."

He kissed her once more.

Tears streamed down the witch's cheek as she returned his kiss.

"I love you." said Snape once more. "I have always loved you."

Hermione was once more at war with her emotions.

"I...I don't know how to feel about you." she said honestly.

Her admission hurt some but he respected her honesty.

"Then let me prove you still love me." he said.

"Severus we can't..." she began only to be silenced by his pale finger against her soft pink lips.

"We can." he replied with a smirk. "You are of age two times over...and I mean to earn your love in more than just the ability to take you to bed."

Hermione smiled at this.

"Did Lupin tell you anymore about our baby?" she asked.

Snape shook his head.

"I was told we lost him before you lost consciousness and I was led to believe you had died." he explained.

She noted his lingering sadness and touched his cheek.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that." she said meaningfully.

The Potions Professor treated her to a sad smile.

With a wave of his hand, he revealed the wedding ring that had not been off his finger since the day they wed concealed by magic.

"I never truly forgot you it seems." he told her. "And while I cannot recall everything I had said or done during our time together...I wish to make up the wrongs I have committed against you."

"Like sleeping with my best friend." said Hermione narrowing her eyes.

Snape dropped to his knees before her.

"I didn't know...I swear it." he replied looking into her eyes. "You were gone and the old coot did something to my memories to make me think I was in love with her."

"And what about James?" asked Hermione not understanding how any of this was possible. "He was your friend."

"Not after you were gone he wasn't." replied Snape bitterly.

"Do you think he knew about you and Lily?" she asked.

"I didn't even know." replied Snape sadly. "I...I should have protected you."

"You did the best you could given the circumstances." she replied. "What I don't understand is why you were with Tom Riddle?"

"I...was angry most of the time...my mother had been killed...you were gone...Lily didn't want anything to do with me..." he said attempting to get her to see his side of things. "No one gave a damn and the abuse kept coming so I opted for a little power of my own...just to make it all stop."

The amber eyes of Hermione Granger had been filled with sadness as she looked upon her struggling husband.

"I love you." he said. "I love only you."

Hermione nodded.

"I wish I could feel as you do." she said sadly. "But so much has happened and I still haven't processed everything..."

"I told you I'd wait for you." he said.

"Then there's the strange magical energy we have." said Hermione. "What if...what if Dumbledore is right...what if us being together is wrong?"

Snape got to his feet.

"Hermione...you know that's not true." he said.

She closed her eyes.

"Severus...I." before she could say more, Snape suddenly backed away from her.

"There you are Severus." said the voice of Minerva McGonagall. "I've been looking everywhere for you...we've been searching for Miss Granger..."

Snape easily slipped back into his Potions Professor persona.

"As you can see Minerva...I've located the girl." he replied in his usual biting tone.

"Very well Severus...I can take it from here." said the older witch.

"In the future I suggest you see to your students properly." he muttered before leaving them.

Hermione shook her head.

It was amazing how he went to such efforts to put on a show for the benefit of those around them. The final glance he had given her when McGonagall's back was turned was all the indication she needed to note how sincere his words were before the interruption from her Head of House.


	26. Chapter 25:An Icy Blast From The Past

_**Chapter 25: An Icy Blast From The Past**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers Enjoy -S.S**_

 _The Three Broomsticks, Hogsmeade Village, Wizarding World..._

 **S** hock had gone through Hermione as she found herself pulled into a darkened corner far from the prying eyes of anyone else whom might be looking for her. The young witch had not been surprised to see Severus looking back at her when she turned to see whom the anonymous wizard had been that pulled her into the darkness. She had a feeling their little discussion in the woods had not ended when Professor Minerva McGonagall arrived and interrupted them. The once menacing Potions Professor had looked quite boyish as he kissed her hand and held it close to him.

"I've missed you." he said never taking his eyes off her.

"We've only been separated for a few hours Severus." said Hermione with a grin.

"You know what I mean witch." he replied narrowing his eyes briefly in reaction to her jest.

She did her best to suppress another giggle.

"I suppose I do." she replied gazing into his obsidian orbs with a keen fascination. "Why did you bring me here?"

"I needed to see you." he replied honestly. "Without interruptions this time."

"So you've seen me." said the amber eyed witch eyeing him evenly.

"Listen...every word that I've said about us before Minerva interrupted is the honest truth." he replied. "I can't explain much of what happened between us going wrong or even how the underlying attraction only seemed to fuel my frustration with you over the years...but all I'm asking for is a chance."

Hermione sighed torn between her obvious feelings for her Potions Professor and their very different lives as of now. She wasn't the same girl of fifteen whom he had married after impregnating on a foolish whim. There was a war going on and sooner or later they'd find themselves on opposite sides of the spectrum...much as before.

"I...I don't know about that Severus." she said honestly. "I told you before...that I have my reservations about any sort of relationship with you."

"I know." he replied looking a bit sad. "But I can't help my feelings for you."

Hermione reached out to touch his face when she felt the sudden flash of memory...something much older than she could recall and it had been about him.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 ** _Unknown Location, Unknown World..._**

 _ **The Black Phoenix stood on the top of a stone carved cliff with his obsidian eyes blazing. There was a callousness behind his expression that she had never known before. There had been no doubt in her mind that this creature was pure evil.**_

 _ **"W-What have you done?" asked the voice of a Psijic Phoenix elder.**_

 _ **"He's come for her." shouted another trembling at the sight of the angry blaze of black flame.**_ _ **"The dark wizard has come for his bride."**_

 _ **"Assemble the forces." shouted another elder. "He must be stopped!...This abominable relationship cannot continue!"**_

 _ **The Black Phoenix stretched it's great wings as fury continued to twist it's very being. So little had been left of the man he once was in the wake of his bride's absence.**_

 _ **SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**_

 _Hogsmeade Village, Wizarding World..._

Snape had been confused as he looked over the witch whom he had been attempting to woo. She suddenly stepped back from him trembling in fear. The eyes of that evil creature had been the same as the eyes of Severus Snape. Dumbledore had been right all along. Snape had not known why she suddenly wished to be as far from him as she could possibly get but it only served to make it that much harder to convince her of his love for her.

"I wish to go back now Severus." said Hermione bluntly.

"But I haven't even gotten to why I brought you here." said Snape confused by her change of heart.

"Severus...as much as you believe you are in love with me...you don't." she replied rather harshly. "What's done is done and our relationship ended long ago...perhaps you should find another to hold your interest."

The Potions Professor looked as if he had been stabbed in the heart.

Hermione knew she was hurting him, it was inevitable if she were ever going to keep from making the same mistake as before.

"I..." he began trying desperately to grasp what just happened.

"I wish to leave please." said Hermione more determined to get away from him.

Snape felt a coldness fill him at once more being rejected by the woman he loved.

He waved his hand and released the spell that kept her hidden. The amber eyed witch walked away from him not all interested in giving an explanation as to why she suddenly wanted nothing to do with him.

The Potions Professor blinked as the coldness returned and made his way toward the woods.

She had rejected him yet again but the pain seemed to hurt that much more. He didn't understand, she knew what she had done was hurting him and she continued despite his agony. He came to the conclusion that it had something to do with the memory flash she had seen, he knew it wasn't anything to do with Lily, as she responded to his antics back then with anger and bitterness.

This new memory had been blocked from even him as he attempted to get to the bottom of her sudden shift in terms of possibly coming to terms with their former relationship.

Narrowing his eyes, Snape guessed the memory that had broken their blissful reunion had been a false one, and the only person whom had known about them and their relationship in existence that would want to create a rift between them was none other than Albus Dumbledore.

Snape attempted to quell his rage as he made for the Hogshead Inn.

The angry wizard decided he'd have a long discussion with his current employer about his constant interfering in his life and it wouldn't be over tea and lemon drops.


	27. Chapter 26:The Dejected

_**Chapter 26: The Dejected**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers Enjoy -S.S**_

 _ **{"** **Look at your life, look at the way you slip and Slide Look at your time...**_ _ **Look at the ones that you've left behind...**_ _ **Look at your eyes, the haunted black circles of your plight...**_ _ **But you can get by, oh and killing you might take one more night...**_ _ **Cause you're a famous monster, you do whatever they offer...**_ _ **You tie their noose around your neck and they throw you over...**_ _ **Look at your mind, look at the strength you never found...**_ _ **You lean on your pride, the only friend that would never let you down...**_ _ **Look at the signs, look at the way they stop and stare...**_ _ **they're watching you die, and when you're gone it's like you weren't even there...**_ _ **Cause you're a famous monster, you do whatever they offer...**_ _ **You tie their noose around your neck and they throw you over..."}Famous Monster,Saliva**_

 _The Battlements, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

 **S** wirling winds surrounded Severus Snape as he struggled to suppress the ever increasing flame fanned by his seemingly unyielding rage as he glared rather murderously across the vast grounds of Hogwarts. The rejection from Hermione had been a bitter pill to swallow as he stood amid the cold gray stone but not something unexpected. His emotions had been undergoing a state of upheaval since the incident with Sirius Black back at 12 Grimmauld Place. The sting of the cold and the warmth of the firewhiskey had done little to offer him comfort as he continued to stare into the vast surrounding flat lands. Snape had been a master at bottling up his disappointment and heartbreak, it was second nature by the time he was six years old truth be told.

There was a coldness that washed over him for a moment.

A familiar coldness that seemed to make all of the pain ebb away.

While it was true that he had loved Evelyn Shaw and their child his rational mind had told him that she was well and truly gone. The process of mourning his wife seemed to begin again as he once more committed himself to being nothing more than the bone teased between two killer hounds at war with one another.

He figured with any luck the bone could snap and he'd be seen to his just and welcome end.

The Potions Master turned and headed back down into the castle. As irate as he was about Hermione's sudden change of heart being on the part of his gutless employer, He would not give the lying bastard the satisfaction of prying his way into his mind ever again. He had made the mistake of allowing the old sod to know how much he loved Lily and it only served to bind him further to the service of the sadistic avenger.

Severus Snape returned to his office to grade the newly arrived parchments.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 _The Great Hall, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

Hermione had barely touched her plate as she looked up at the staff table to find that Severus Snape had not been present. She recalled her harsh words to him before following the frightening memories of him being more than ruthless as a Psijic Phoenix as he slaughtered thousands upon thousands of innocents in the wake of his blood lust.

She had mixed feelings given that she had still felt the undeniable pull toward him. While it was true that they had been romantically bound to each other in the past, she had no intention of returning to such a state for fear that Dumbledore had been right to separate the two of them. The Headmaster smiled rather pleasantly at her and waved from the staff table and she acknowledged him.

Hermione gave him a sad smile in return and went back to staring at the untouched plate before her. Neither Ron nor Harry bothered to point out that she was once more picking with her food for fear of her lashing out on them.

Despite her conclusion that she'd have nothing but a professional interaction with Severus Snape, her amber eyes couldn't help but not his continued absence.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 _The Corridors, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

Severus Snape walked briskly down the darkened corridors not at all pleasant in his mood as he had given several students detention without a hint of amusement in the wake of it and two of them had been Gryffindors. Hermione had just come from Herbology class as she passed down the very same corridor carrying her books close to her chest.

The Potions Professor didn't seem to have an ounce of interest in her as he continued to head down the corridor. She felt an icy chill all around as he passed and it seemed to seep from his very being. It shocked her that Severus could be capable of such coldness but she attempted to continue on her way as he rounded the corner and disappeared to his next destination.

The amber eyed witch had wondered what she had done to make him so cold but it didn't seem as anything good would come from it.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Potions Classroom, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

The icy glare from Snape's obsidian eyes ensured the classroom stay silent as he continued with his lecture on the properties of Crimson Root and Nirnroot. He even detailed the distinctive chime the strange ingredient let of and the differences in their seemingly homely glow.

"Nirnroot is known for an almost faint chime and it's rather distinctive golden glow." he had said moving between the desks as the students took notes.

Hermione noted how the distinctive chill seemed to effect most of the students in attendance. One Gryffindor bravely raised his hand in the air trembling both from the cold and from the fear of angering Snape.

"P-Professor Snape...it's rather cold in here." he said.

Annoyed that he had been interrupted Snape seemed to zero in on the student whom dared to interrupt him.

"That's five points from Gryffindor for unnecessary interrupt of a lecture Mr. Tomlin." he hissed as cold as the air seemed to be around him.

"T-That's not fair!" shouted Harry narrowing his eyes at Snape. "I-It's as cold as a dementor in here!"

"That's fifteen points from Gryffindor on the count of Mr. Potter for speaking out of turn." replied Snape not at all phased by the students growing even more desperate to be out of the cold.

"Snape is a bloody dementor." muttered Harry angrily. "He's the reason it's so cold in here...it's like he wants us to freeze to death."

"Twenty points from Gryffindor." said Snape narrowing his eyes at Harry Potter who seemed to get more cold as a result.

Hermione noticed her best friend was starting to turn blue as a result of it.

"Professor...he's changing color." she said out of concern.

Snape seemed to whirl on her instantly.

"I didn't notice a single Slytherin complaining of the cold...given that they are naturally adapted to the dungeons Miss Granger, perhaps you and Mr. Potter are overly pampered in that elegant little tower of yours." he said. "I assure you it is not my problem wither you feel cold when venturing to my classroom."

Harry's body began to feel numb as Hermione narrowed her eyes at the Potions Professor.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked needing some type of answer.

"And just what am I being accused of this time?" replied Snape in a bored tone. "So it's a bit cold...deal with it."

"Professor he's freezing!" said Hermione looking at Harry.

"I-I feel numb." he said feeling pain in his joints.

"So cast a warming charm on the brat." hissed Snape.

"Professor his limbs are starting to turn black!" said Ron Weasley with his eyes widened.

"Oh for Merlin's sake." muttered Snape as he raised his little used wand. "Ignis."

The spell seemed to have little effect which had left him puzzled.

Hermione noted that whatever was happening had nothing to do with Snape causing it intentionally.

"S-Something's wrong with Professor Snape!" shouted a Slytherin noting the Potions Professor's hands go from their distinctive pale hue to black.

"What the fuck?" said Snape aloud in confusion.

"What if Snape is a dementor?" asked a Gryffindor in the wake of the confusion.

Snape's eyes widened and he waved his wand once more but nothing seemed to happen. His magic wasn't responding to his immediate direction. Hermione figured it had something to do with the strange anomaly and Harry was on the verge of freezing to death. Panic filled her and the rest of the class as the boy who lived collapsed onto the floor drawing the crowd near him.

Before she could contain herself, Hermione sent forth a small flame that seeped into her fallen best friend shortly before the cold froze him to death. Her burst of magical energy had been enough to enable the rest of the students to flee the room as The Potions Professor was stricken with something from within and collapsed onto the floor.

Hermione's eyes widened as Snape's body became riddled with icy spikes and the coldness continued to seep from his very being. In all the excitement one of the students had gone to get Dumbledore as the rest stood outside the room wondering of their Potions Professor had been killed.

The Headmaster had been stunned to find his young employee unconscious and encased in a sort of black icy tomb.

"S-Snape's dead." said one of the on looking students.

"Settle down." instructed Dumbledore. "I assure you Professor Snape is fine."

He stepped into the classroom noting the black ice that surrounded the younger wizard.

His blue eyes fell upon the younger wizard and he seemed most puzzled by what had recently occurred.

"Fascinating." he said rubbing his lengthy white beard. "Truly fascinating...Severus my boy...it seems that I was mistaken about your true potential."

Snape remained unconscious as Dumbledore scooped him up into his arms and assisted him toward the infirmary. Hermione had barely gotten a glimpse of the Potions Professor as soon as he was lead out of the classroom by the Headmaster. She felt a good deal of concern for the ailing wizard and had made up her mind to investigate what had been happening to him.

Noting that her friend still needed medical attention, She and Ron carried a slightly recovered Harry Potter toward the infirmary, it seemed she'd get her answers without the lengthy wait.


	28. Chapter 27:The Emergence Of Inclination

_**Chapter 27: The Emergence Of Inclination**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...I've read some of the comments and no I do not enjoy tormenting Sev it's simply his way of life at the moment...besides have you not met him?"...Late Post...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers Enjoy -S.S**_

 _The Infirmary, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

 **H** ermione Granger had not known what to expect as she watched the Potions Professor's lean pale chest rise and fall in junction with his labored had felt terrible for being the cause of his being in this place. It was as if all of the coldness he felt since her absence had turned outward and attempted to consume him and anyone in his path. Snape seemed to be getting even more cold despite the four blankets and well placed heating charms. Harry by contrast was doing better the longer he was away from the ailing Professor.

A trembling hand reached out to the sleeping older wizard as his obsidian eyes slowly opened. He noted the concern filed across Hermione's face with annoyance. She noted the bitterness behind his expression and sighed.

"Severus..." She began.

"That's Professor Snape to you." He said coldly. "And what are you doing here anyway is there not a class in session?"

Hermione narrowed her amber eyes at the irritable wizard.

"While I do deserve your aggression for rejecting you Severus, I only came to see how you were doing." She said.

"You needn't have bothered." said Snape bitterly.

"Severus...wither you wish to believe it or not, I do care for you." She admitted.

"You have a funny way of showing it." muttered Snape narrowing his eyes at her.

The amber eyed witch sighed.

"I don't know what you want from me." She said seemingly exhausted. "Every time I work up the courage to try and accept you...I get memories telling me I shouldn't."

Snape attempted to sit up feeling a good deal of pain as he did.

He knew that due to a certain old sod meddling with her mind, it was going to be difficult for her to trust any memory of their relationship let alone the difficulty for her to trust him.

"What are your feelings for me?" he asked.

Hermione took a deep breath before replying.

"I'm no sure how to feel." She replied. "I knew I loved you then...but..."

"No...there is no room for doubts witch" said Snape looking into her eyes. "Do you still love me now?"

"I hardly know you." She replied. "Every memory I have of you now is of my Potions Professor not my husband."

Snape pulled back the covers and attempted to get out of bed only for Hermione to stop him.

"Let me remind you of what we had together." He said with a determined expression on his sallow pale face.

"Severus...I..."She began.

The Potions Master pulled her into his kiss as if his life depended upon it.

"I need you." He admitted. "And you know you need me as well."

Hermione closed her eyes fighting off every impulsive urge to get as far away from him as possible. Snape seemed to note her struggles and placed her trembling hand against his pale chest. She opened her eyes when she felt the heat from her hand suddenly spread throughout his formerly cold body.

"You see." He said meeting her gaze. "You were always meant for me."

Tears streamed down the witch's cheeks as he allowed her to see the memories of their life together before Dumbledore destroyed it.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 _The Grounds, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

 _Evelyn Shaw had been stretched out amid the short green grasses that surrounded her and the short pile of books that lay beside her. A teenage Severus Snape had been lying beside her as the sun set in the distance._

 _Severus held a wayward grape to his love's soft pink lips and she giggled as he fed it to her._

 _There was a bit of laughter between them but everything felt good and right between them._

 _For the first time in his life Severus Snape had felt complete as he looked into the eyes of this mischievous witch._

 _Evelyn had felt the same given all her own suffering at the hands of her drunken muggle aunt._

 _"We have to go back to class soon." she said noting how late it was getting._

 _"As if we'd be missing anything given how far we've studied this passed week." said Severus holding her hand and bringing it to his pale lips._

 _"What do you suggest we do git?" she asked with a smile filed across her face._

 _"I'll leave that up to you." he replied with a smile of his own._

 _SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS_

 _The Infirmary, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

Snape pulled Hermione close to him. He had no intention of letting her go Albus Dumbledore be damned. Hermione stared into his eyes fighting the urge suppress her affection for him.

"I'm so sorry I hurt you." she said as tears streamed down her cheeks. "Those memories..."

"Those were false memories." replied Snape wiping away her tears. "I would never do anything to hurt you in a million years witch...especially not after having lost you for so long."

"You're not cold anymore." she said touching his chest.

Snape closed his eyes taking in her warmth once more.

"I love you." he said leaning down to capture her lips in another kiss.

Hermione returned his kiss with a bit of passion.

"There's my girl." said Snape with a smile.

"What do we do now git?" she asked.

"I'll leave that up to you." he replied capturing her lips in another kiss.

"Have to go check on Harry." she said. "But..."

Snape nodded understanding her meaning.

"I'll be here." he replied.

She attempted to walk away when he pulled her close to him once more.

"No more running." he said.

"No more running." she agreed.

He let her go support her friend and climbed back into bed feeling ever bit of the aches and pains from before but the warmth Hermione seemed to fill him with had been spreading to all the places in him that had been harmed by the cold. The determined wizard had no intention of letting her change her mind again. He meant to prove her that he loved her and nothing had changed for him as far as their relationship had been concerned.


	29. Chapter 28:Girlish Intrigue and Boyish

_**Chapter 28: Girlish Intrigue and Boyish Impulse**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...Happy Holidays To All Whom Celebrate Them...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers and Reviewers...Enjoy S.S.**_

 _ **{"One boy, one girl, two hearts beating wildly...**_ ** _To put it mildly it was love at first sight..._** ** _He smiled, she smiled and they knew right away..._** ** _This was the day they'd waited for all their lives..._** ** _For a moment the whole world revolved..._** _ **Around One Boy, and One Girl..."}One Boy, One Girl,Collin Raye**_

 _Potions Classroom, Slytherin Dungeons, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

 _ **N**_ umerous students began to file out of Severus Snape's Potions room in a bid to make it to their next classes on time following the dismissal bell. Both Snape and Harry seemed to recover quite well following their trip to the infirmary. There had been some concern of it happening again but following the first few hours it was like nothing ever occurred to begin with. Following the end of class Hermione Granger lingered after once more making up an excuse about needing to speak to Severus about their current field assignment. Both Ron and Harry had gone on ahead knowing all too well that Hermione was going to pester Snape until she got all the information she needed to complete her work. They had been simply pleased to get as far away from the snarky wizard and the potions classroom as possible. Draco Malfoy had lingered some unsure why he had opted for such an idea given he had served detention for invading Professor Snape's private meeting before hand. He had not recalled doing such a thing but Snape's rage toward him in the wake of it, especially going so far as to shout that he was no better than Potter convinced him of his error.

Snape glared at Draco and the sleek blond wizard hurried out of the classroom.

Hermione sighed once Draco had gone and the door was closed and heavily warded behind him. The Potions Professor made his way over toward the smiling witch. She reached for his hand as he wrapped his arms around her. He had guessed that she still had some doubts about their relationship but he was determined to prove to her that they belonged together no matter how intricate Dumbledore's tampering had been.

"I'm curious." said Hermione meeting his eyes.

"Why am I not surprised?" he replied with a smile of his own.

The amber eyes of the young witch narrowed at him.

"I want to know how we met." she said continuing her train of thought. "Before...I mean."

Snape sighed thinking back.

"Well...I was nearing the age of twelve then." he said noting the look of surprise that filed across her face. "You had just turned eleven."

"Eleven?" she said shocked.

Snape nodded.

"I was standing in the great hall listening to Dumbledore's annoying first year speech." he replied. "Then you approached me from the shadows it seemed..."

Hermione seemed to envision his words as they began to make sense of the scrambled images in her mind.

"You were with Lily then." she replied.

Snape's eyes widened.

"She and I were friends." he said quickly. "And only children at the time...I had no interest in her in a romantic sense."

Hermione smirked at his uncomfortable expression.

She reached out and stroked his sallow pale cheek.

"I seem to recall you being rather upset that she was sorted into Gryffindor." said the smirking witch.

Snape closed his eyes at the feel of her touch.

"I was." he admitted. "Mostly due to Potter already threatening me on the Hogwarts Express."

"I'm sorry you had to endure that." said Hermione sympathetic.

Snape took her hand and kissed it.

"It doesn't matter much now." he replied. "You were the one that told me Lily was going to Gryffindor House."

the amber eyed witch arched a brow at this.

"I what?" she asked interested.

"You walked over to me and pointed out the qualities of everyone I had an interest in then told me you were to be sorted into Ravenclaw." Snape continued. "I would have been impressed if it weren't such an insufferable quality."

Hermione found herself giggling a bit in the wake of his wording.

"Is that why you've always called me that?" she asked with a brightness behind her amber gaze. "It explains so much."

"What explains so much?" asked Snape with an arched brow of his own.

"You calling me insufferable know it all since the first day I had your class." she replied narrowing her eyes at him in amusement.

"I suppose it does." he replied gathering the same thought it seemed. "You were always trying to annoy me then too."

"How does it annoy you when I simply know the answer and tell it as it is suppose to be told?" asked Hermione with her hands on her hips.

Snape chuckled darkly at her fierce appearance.

"You are always so caught up in demonstrating your knowledge that you forget to allow the other students the opportunity to try." he explained. "That and you were always so bloody bossy when we had assignments together."

This too Hermione found amusing as both Ron and Harry felt the same way about her in that regard as Snape did back then.

"Knowing what I know now...I almost feel sorry for Potter." he muttered.

"And knowing what I know now...you were always a moody git." countered the young witch.

Snape smirked as the flicker of heat behind his obsidian gaze made itself known.

"Not always." he replied in a low tone. "I suppose it had to do with our own particularly private lessons in the abandoned classroom."

Hermione shook her head.

"You git." she said with her cheeks turning red.

"Shy are we Mrs. Snape?" he whispered in her ear. "I could tell you thinks that would make even the headmaster blush."

"I'll just bet you could." said Hermione with a flicker of desire behind her own amber gaze. "But the fact remains...I have to get to my next class."

Snape sighed once more thwarted by the pursuit of a magical education.

"I'll write you a pass...Filch will be prowling the corridors." he said making his way over toward his desk and resisting the urge to pull the witch into his arms and kiss her until she forgot all about her next class.

Hermione seemed almost disappointed that he didn't.

The familiar spidery scrawl had made her smile as she realized that somethings had never changed about him. She recalled the future Potions Professor writing in that same scrawl when completing his assignments.

"And your handwriting is what a child would scribe...hearts and flowers?" he asked.

"Well I am for all intents and purposes still a teenager." said Hermione defending herself. "You however are on the verge of becoming a decrepit old man."

Snape narrowed his eyes at the cheeky witch and leapt from his desk with speed she never knew him capable of as he scooped her into his arms and pressed her against one of the student desks.

"Old man is it?" he asked kissing her neck as she was overtaken by a fit of giggles.

Snape caused her to drop the pass as she continued to kiss her senseless.

"Git." she said breathless as she looked up at him. "I still have to get to class."

The Potions Professor smiled back at her.

"Then you'd better get going before you trade Transfiguration for biology." he said with the heat still behind his gaze.

He let her up and she reluctantly made her way to her next class. It wasn't spoken but there was a hint of promise behind her amber eyes that meant she wished to see him at least once more before the day came to an end. Snape had been rather pleased with himself as he made his way back to his seat the smile never leaving his sallow pale face.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _The Corridors, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

The darkness of the corridors had been ideal as he swept upon students whom had figured the same as they snogged rather foolishly during his patrol. He had given nearly nine students detention in the wake of his trip to the great hall and back. His mind had been on a particular witch the entire night as he plotted to take her by surprise.

He had been honest with Hermione when he told her that he recalled much of their time together.

The nights he stalked the shadows awaiting the moment he would catch her unawares and they'd sneak into the abandoned classroom below the castle to spend time together.

He had become a father rather suddenly and then it was over.

His child...their child had not survived birth and they were separated through time.

The Potions Professor recalled all too vividly the moments he spent feeling the kick of his unborn child via the belly of his young wife despite neither of them being of age to leave Hogwarts.

There had been so many plans for their future and dreams shattered in the wake of the tragedy that befell his little family.

Snape had been so lost in his thoughts that he nearly missed the chance to catch the witch as she exited the library.

Filch had finished his patrol once he saw Snape on the prowl and had turned in for the night. The prefects new better than to patrol in Snape's area, he had taken more than his fair share of house points from anyone foolish enough to venture into his path already.

Hermione couldn't help the fit of giggles that she had been afflicted with as Snape pulled her into the shadows once more.

"Guess whom finds your girlish hips every bit as enticing as they were when we both were subjected to the moniker of student." he said pressing his pale lips into the exposed flesh of her neck.

He took in the familiar scent of jasmine from her bushy hair and smiled when she turned to face him.

"I've missed you." she admitted.

"Good." he replied rather smugly.

"Git." said Hermione in an amused tone.

"Insufferable know it all." replied Snape amused as well.

Hermione found it easy to melt into his embrace despite her previous reservations.

"Can you feel how right we are together?" asked Snape.

The young witch nodded realizing that Dumbledore had indeed manufactured those previous memories of Severus being bad for her.

"As I told you before...I will prove to you that our love wasn't a terrible thing." he said. "We may both be suffering from a strange anomaly as far as our magic is concerned but we seemed to have gravitated toward one another just as easily as Lupin said we would."

Hermione had found it strange as well.

"I suppose Lupin was being truthful with us." she said with a sigh. "But what happens now?"

Snape smiled rather warmly.

It was an innocent and boyish smile, one she had never before seen from him in this lifetime.

"Now...we find our way back." he said. "But we must keep this between us...lest we have to deal with Dumbledore's antics once more."

Hermione seemed to agree that seeing Severus in secret was the best way to go.

"I want to know more about our life together." she said.

"I'll tell you whatever you need to know." he replied honestly. "Just don't ask me about our classwork."

Hermione laughed at this.

"Good." she replied pressing her soft pink lips into his pale ones. "But it will have to keep for another time."

Snape nodded in agreement this time.

"It appears we both must return if we are to keep our reconciliation a secret." he said kissing Hermione's hand. "Until next time."

"Until next time." replied Hermione with a smile.

She would be wearing that smile for quite a while it seemed as they headed back toward the grounds and split to make their way toward their respective houses. It had not been quite like it had during their mutual youth as students at Hogwarts but it was amusing none the less.


	30. Chapter 29:Secret Hearts Amid Burning D

_**Chapter 29: Secret Hearts Amid Burning Desires**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...Meant to post this sooner but given that I was celebrating my birthday and prepping for the new year...people have gone out of their way to interrupt me typing for the most ridiculous of reasons...HAPPY NEW YEAR!}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers Enjoy -S.S**_

 _The Potions Classroom, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

 **A** nother long afternoon of classes saw even Severus Snape grateful for the bell that brought an end to his interminable lecture. Before he had taken great pleasure in extracting every last exquisite instance of torment from his students before they were unleashed into the corridors, now it seemed he found himself just as eager as they were for the lecture to come to an end. Unbeknownst to them and the staff of Hogwarts, he had set his sights on a certain bushy haired Gryffindor witch. Despite his cold exterior, the Potions Professor had been unable to quell his burning desire for the overachieving girl ever since he discovered her true identity.

"Miss Granger." said Snape in his most icy and biting tone as his obsidian glare had fixed itself upon the well adjusted witch.

"Y-Yes Professor Snape." she replied ever so dutifully.

"As much as it annoys me to have to say this...but there is finally an extra assignment in the works for an insufferable know it all such as yourself." he said coolly.

"I...T-Thank you Professor." said Hermione playing her part rather beautifully.

Snape had to fight to keep from grinning at her easy brand of deception.

Harry rolled his eyes as he glared at Snape.

"Something on your mind Potter?" asked the Potions Professor as if daring him to start declaring detentions.

The green eyed wizard was about to open his mouth but the pleading look from Hermione made him reconsider. She had worked hard to get this assignment and given Snape's reputation for not being anywhere near as considerate of her thirst for knowledge, he didn't want to be the one that made him reconsider.

"No." replied Harry looking down at his desk.

"I didn't think so." replied Snape coldly.

Hermione sighed.

While she was glad that Severus was carrying on with business as usual, she had not liked his mounted animosity toward Harry nor Harry's toward him. Despite having been de-aged, she still had a soft spot for the son of her former best friend. Class had been dismissed by him and not at a moment too soon. Hermione took her time gathering her things despite the urgency of the rest of her classmates to leave. Both Ron and Harry had been all too ready to get out of Snape's line of sight.

Hermione had barely gotten out of the classroom and into the corridors when Snape projected the place where he wished for her to meet him once all of her other classes had been visited.

She agreed and made the journey to Transfiguration class with the promise of meeting up with Severus lingering in the future.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 _The Lake, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

When Hermione arrived Snape had been lying on his back and looking up at the mid-day sky. She wondered why he had been so comfortable despite the other students still being out and about. It took her only a moment to register that he had placed heavy wards and charms around the area to discourage investigation by anyone that wasn't her of course.

"Severus." said Hermione joining him with a smile on her youthful face.

"Hermione." he said with a pleasant smile.

Before the witch knew it, she was in his ebony clad arms and lying back on the make-shift cloth he had layed out for them. She noted how familiar the setting looked as she kissed him on the lips.

"Severus..." she began pulling back from the kiss.

"Starting to recall something?" he asked with an arched brow.

She nodded.

"Tell me what you recall." he urged her.

"I remember this happening before." she said looking around..."Except you were a lot younger and greatly ambitious."

"Need I remind you witch, we are the same age." hissed Snape narrowing his eyes at the younger looking witch.

"Yes... but I got the better end of Dumbledore's plot it seems." she teased.

Snape sighed.

"So you did." he replied. "I suppose grieving the loss of one's wife and child can age even a sixteen year old boy."

Hermione stroked his sallow pale cheek.

"I'm so sorry you had to endure that alone." she said. "I can't even imagine what that must have been like for you."

"I survived it apparently." replied Snape in a rather bitter tone.

Hermione sighed this time and turned her attention toward the lake.

"This is a very good spot for quite a lot of things when one thinks about it." she said.

Snape smirked as he easily strolled over toward her.

"I suppose it's how one looks at the infinite number of possibles." he said rather smoothly.

Hermione giggled when he positioned himself behind her and wrapped his ebony clad arms around her slender waist.

She leaned against him feeling a sudden burst of heat spread through her that had been much too intense to ignore.

The soft glow emitting from her amber gaze had been reciprocated in kind as Snape's own obsidian orbs began to glow in reaction. The constant allure of something rooted deep within them made it nearly impossible to ignore their intense attraction.

Snape's pale lips once more found their mark as they crashed against the younger witch's soft pink ones.

The kiss was as intense and passionate as the one they shared back in his office.

A curious flame engulfed them both as they found themselves rolling about the makeshift cloth.

"I've missed this." said Snape looking her over with desire unchecked behind his inflamed gaze.

"I wish I could remember it." she replied with a small smile.

"Give me some time..." said the Potions Professor with a smirk.

"As promising as that sounds...I do have an early class in the morning." said Hermione with a sigh.

"Not to worry witch...it's only Potions." replied Snape with a smirk.

"I don't know...the Professor is sort of a stickler for punctuality." said the amber eyed witch. "He's often a moody git and hands out detentions with regularity."

Hermione took one look at the expression on his sallow pale face and burst into a fit of giggles.

Snape narrowed his eyes at her and scooped her into his arms assaulting her person with a series of heated kisses.

"Severus..." managed the breathless witch as she struggled to get free of him.

"Moody git am I?" he asked nibbling at the same spot on her neck that made her melt into his grasp.

"Sev...don't." she nearly moaned.

Snape smirked against her soft warm flesh and finally pulled back causing her to glare rather murderously at him.

"Why'd you stop?" she asked slightly annoyed.

"You have to get back to Gryffindor tower in a bid to be ready for your morning classes." he replied with a rather amused expression on his face.

He stepped away from her and headed back toward Hogwarts.

"Not funny git." said Hermione as Snape made his way toward the school.

"Who's moody now witch?" he asked.

Hermione laughed and followed after him after dispelling their meeting site lest Dumbledore become inquisitive.

It seemed almost automatic that she had Snape drifted back into their usual personas of Student and Professor as they made their collective journeys toward their respective houses.


	31. Chapter 30:A Stolen Moment

**_Chapter 30: A Stolen Moment_**

 ** _{A/N: Here's Another Update...It's been a while...}_**

 ** _My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers Enjoy -S.S_**

 ** _{"And being apart ain't easy on this love affair...Two strangers learn to fall in love again...I get the joy of rediscovering you...Oh, girl, you stand by me...I'm forever yours...Faithfully...Faithfully...I'm still yours..."} Faithfully, Journey_**

 _Hogsmeade Village, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

 **I** t had been quite some time before Snape found himself alone with Hermione Granger without the prying eyes of other students and the unwanted presence of the rest of the Gryffindor Golden trio. The dour Potions Professor had remarked on how it was just his luck that he'd been roped into accompanying the Slytherin-Gryffindor group to Hogsmeade for the weekend. He caught a glimpse of Hermione along with her friends and did his best to keep his distance until they could be alone properly.

Following a small disturbance caused by a third year-Gryffindor, they had gotten their chance and stole away into the forbidden forest to chat without being seen. Hermione had not known what to make of the rather boyish wizard as he attempted to win her over a second time since the separation that ended in him believing her to be dead along with their child and her to having no memories of him outside of his being her Potions Professor.

"I didn't know if you still liked...well." he began reaching into his pocket and handing her a small box clearly meant for holding small chocolates. "These are for you..."

The amber eyed witch smiled at his attempted romantic gesture and the awkward stance he'd taken as a result of having done it.

"Thank you." she said meeting his nervous gaze with a smile.

"I use to get them for you all the time." he informed her. "You were always so infatuated with them, especially when you'd gotten pregnant."

"It's very sweet of you to remember." she said softly.

There was an awkward silence between them as Snape did his best to adjust to the new situation concerning the amber eyed witch.

"Can you tell me anything else about her...me...from before?" asked Hermione meeting his eyes.

"You use to love taking walks here." said Snape motioning to the trail leading from Hogsmeade through the Forbidden Forest. "There was also the bonus of gathering potions ingredients for our private experiments."

"What kind of student was I?" asked Hermione inquisitively.

"The same as now, except a bit more mischievous." replied Snape rather fondly. "I suppose in the end it didn't matter which Hogwarts house you ventured to, you were always the adventurous sort...looking back at your sorting now, I wouldn't have put it past the old fool to have directly sent you to Gryffindor to benefit Potter."

"Of course you'd think so, "Mr suspicious of all things Potter." replied Hermione with a smirk.

"And I am always right to be suspicious, the trouble that boy gets up in the morning to from the time he opens his eyes to the time he closes them at night is utterly ridiculous." muttered Snape.

The amused witch giggled at this. It was quite a treat seeing him like this, he didn't seem so tense when around her and it felt as if their simply chat was as natural as the snowfall.

"Truth be told it was rather difficult to leave you last week." he said. "I've been quite busy with work and the newest batch of dunderheads dropped onto my doorstep this year that I...well let's just say the couldn't find their way out of a wet paper bag let alone a vast corridor."

Hearing him speak about the Slytherin first years, Hermione had a brief recollection of a baby's face. He'd been only a few moments old and looked the spitting image of his father. The same sallow pale cheeks and lengthy raven hair.

"I wonder if our son would have been a Slytherin." she said sadly.

Upon hearing this Snape wrapped his ebony clad arm around her slender frame and held her hand in his.

"I didn't mean to remind you of that terrible night." he said softly.

A tear streamed down her cheek.

"Severus...I want to talk about him...about what we wanted for him." she said as the tears became more frequent. "From what I can recall about him, he was so incredibly small..."

"He was born premature." replied Snape. "Blacks incessant need to demonstrate just how much of an out of control idiot he was resulted in the boy being born months before his due date..."

"How horrible." said Hermione in reaction to this tragic news.

"Suffice if to say, it was the absolute worst day of my miserable existence." said Snape honestly. "My son was lost to me and then you only a few moments later."

Knowing his sorrow all too well, the tearful witch reached up and stroked his sallow pale cheek. He closed his eyes in reaction to the soft and pleasant sensation of her touch.

"I'm so sorry you had to endure all of that alone." she said.

"It isn't your fault." he replied clasping the hand she held to his cheek.

Looking into each other's eyes ignited something deep within them and the same familiar glow began to envelop them staving off the chill from the snow banks that surrounded them with ease. Their lips met, propelled as if their connection had been magnetic in it's nature.

The encompassing flames of the inferno never a more fitting backdrop to the swirling flames of passion that dwelled within them.

More kissing saw to it that the intensity between them increased and the slender witch's nimble body straddled the waist of her Potions Professor whom had clung to her hips as if she'd been a life preserver amid a sea of darkness and sorrow.

The familiar glow behind their eyes returned indicating that there was more to them that met the eye than just as side effect of a strange magical anomaly.

The icy blue flame that burned behind Severus Snape's formerly obsidian orbs matched the bright red orange glow behind the eyes of amber in Hermione Granger. Neither seemed to be aware of the compulsion that enveloped them nor their mutual surroundings.

As Hermione clung to him, she began to see images of the two of them past and present entangled due to their mutual need for one another.

"S-Severus..." she hissed with her arms wrapped around his neck as tightly as he held her hips.

"Do you see it now?" he asked kissing along her neck in a heated frenzy. "We belong together."

"HERMIONE!" came a voice calling from amid the trees.

She recognized it almost immediately as Harry Potter.

"MIONE WHERE ARE YOU?!" he called once more.

Coming back to her senses, the amber eyed witch climbed off the lap of her Potions Professor as the flames retreated back to whence they came.

Snape blinked composing himself as well despite his apparent arousal in the wake of their heated exchange. He stood on his feet dusting the snow from his attire and fixing a near on permanent scowl onto his sallow pale face.

"Mione!" said Harry coming from the snow covered trees. "There you are."

He froze when he looked up at a vastly menacing looking Snape.

"Well if it isn't Potter practically volunteering to have me take more house points from Gryffindor for wandering away from the main group." said the angry raven haired wizard.

"I-I just came to see if my friend was alright." said Harry narrowing his eyes at the towering older wizard.

"I suggest you both run alone before you become the reason Gryffindor finds itself in last place in pursuit of the house cup." growled Snape in annoyance.

Hermione nodded.

"Thank you for saving me sir." she said sweetly.

Snape continued to harbor his anger despite it not in the least being directed at her.

Harry took Hermione by the hand not at all noting Snape's hand flex in relative jealous as he fought the urge to hex the boy for having the audacity to touch her.

As they left the older wizard to his own devices, Hermione turned back to meet his longing gaze with one of her own. Once the two Gryffindors were out of sight, he sat back down on the snow fallen log attempting to calm himself before venturing back into Hogsmeade to deal with his Slytherins.


	32. Chapter 31:Fly By Night

**_Chapter 31: Fly By Night_**

 ** _{A/N: Here's Another Update...It's been a while...}_**

 ** _My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers Enjoy -S.S_**

 _The Grounds, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

 **N** ight fall had been upon the returning group as they ventured from Hogsmeade back to Hogwarts. Snape had been in his usual foul mood, but in secret it had only been due to Harry Potter's interruption when he had been alone with Hermione. The amber eyes of the Gryffindor witch shifted toward his direction more often than not while they moved about Hogsmeade. Snape kept to the shadows folding his arms across his chest seeming to have been not in the least interested when the other adult Professors attempted to make conversation with him.

Hermione sipped her butter-beer finding it amusing that her wayward apparent husband was sulking due to his increasingly uncomfortable erection as he did his best to get through his duties while concealing his condition. Professor McGonagall had been watching him like a hawk noting his rather strange behavior, but Snape cleverly deflected her suspicious line of questions and affectionate concern for him with ease.

It seemed he had quite a bit of practice with deflection and it made Hermione even more curious to know more about his current life and why he'd always been the brooding sort. The Potions Professor found time to himself so rarely it was amazing that she happened upon him after both Harry and Ron distracted themselves for the rest of the day.

Snape had been making his way along the Hogwarts grounds and Hermione was just exiting the library. Without saying a word, his obsidian eyes flickered with knowing shortly before he disappeared down a strange corridor where the curious witch followed carefully so as not to attract the attention of any of the other professors, and of course filch as she ventured after the brooding wizard.

She'd been surprised to learn that he had taken her to the top of the castle battlements and the night air coming off the crashing sea had given way to a lingering chill.

"I apologize for the cold." said Snape turning to meet her gaze. "It's the only place were we can speak openly for the time being."

Hermione moved toward him as if driven by impulse as she found herself wrapped in his ebony clad embrace once more. Their lips crashed together with as much intensity as the waves hitting against the cliff side below them. The salty sea air amid the open night as intoxicating as the heat from their shared kiss.

"Severus." said Hermione closing her eyes as the heat from within began to do away with the cold that plagued her.

Snape continued to hold onto the young witch whom had been his student for the past several years and his wife for much longer as they had discovered.

"You have nothing to fear from me." he said noting her thoughts of hesitation when it came to accepting him fully.

"I know." she replied stroking his sallow pale cheek. "It's just..."

Snape took her hand in his and brought it to his pale lips kissing her fingers as he gazed into her amber colored eyes.

"You are my wife...and despite the convenient name change everything else about you is quite similar." he said.

"It wasn't right that they stole so much time from us." said Hermione closing her eyes and fighting to recall at least some portion of her past with the man standing before her.

"No." agreed Snape. "It wasn't...but we are here now...and once more together."

"Yes." agreed Hermione meeting his eyes.

"In the old days, you and I use to come here whenever everyone else was sleeping and look at the stars for hours." said Snape looking up at the brilliant night sky. "You always wanted to fly but I was more or less concerned with arousing suspicion on the part of Dumbledore."

"A Slytherin that follows the rules what are you a novelty?" asked Hermione with a smirk.

Snape couldn't help but laugh as he met her eyes.

"What's so funny?" asked the witch with an arched brow.

"You said that once before." he explained. "I regret not taking you up on your offer before...but now seeing as I am a Professor...I have no fear of Dumbledore taking house points."

Hermione had barely a moment to register Snape's meaning before she found herself lifting off the battlements due to the wand-less magic coming from her Potions Professor.

"S-Severus?" she said looking down as the school got further and further away. "Are we?"

"Flying." said Snape with a smile. "I suppose it's fair to inform you that I've picked up a few tricks since last you've been around."

He wrapped his arm around the trembling witch's waist and pulled her close to him. The cool night breeze had been all around and certainly whisky past their hair and ears as they began to pick up speed.

Hermione felt her nervous nature dissipate as she leaned against Snape listening to his heartbeat rather sure in her belief that he'd never allow her to come to any harm.

Looking down over the school and what was left of Scotland, the contented witch couldn't explain it but she felt sort of at ease with everything as if she had been meant to see such a view and it had always been apart of her being to fly.

"Severus." she said closing her eyes and taking in the pulsing sensation of his magic flooding all over her body.

A flash of a girl of sixteen came back to her wearing the clothes of a Ravenclaw and the boy of the same age with Slytherin robes on as they kissed and held each other beneath the light of the moon and twinkling stars.

The two of them looked to have been so very in love and it made tears fall from her cheeks to know that that boy had become Severus Snape the brooding Potions Professor and she the girl so far distant from him in the span of time and yet so close despite what either of them had known.

By the time Hermione opened her eyes, she was back at Hogwarts. Snape was still holding onto her as she clung to him for a few moments before releasing her.

"Thank you." she said softly.

"You're welcome." he replied meeting her eyes.

"He's coming isn't he?" she asked.

Snape nodded saddened about having to once more relinquish his hold on the beautiful young witch in his grasp.

"He can never know." he said softly.

Hermione nodded in agreement.

She had just stepped away from her husband and made her way down the winding staircase as Dumbledore passed her without a moment's thought and went to speak with Snape. The amber eyed witch swallowed her rage at the aged wizard for his part in destroying her previous life and made her way back toward Gryffindor tower. Even if she couldn't still be with Severus Snape for the remainder of the night she would have the visions of their lovely night time flight to carry her through until they could find some time to be alone once more.


	33. Chapter 32:The Burdens Of Truth

**_Chapter 32: The Burdens Of Truth_**

 ** _{A/N: Here's Another Update...It's been a while...}_**

 ** _My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers Enjoy -S.S_**

 _The Battlements, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

 **S** everus Snape stood silent as his obsidian eyes scanned the distant horizon and the cusp of the night sky. He seemed at peace standing in the cold and listening to the sound of waves crashing against the cliff side. He had not been the least bit surprised to see the emerging presence of Hogwarts Headmaster Albus Dumbledore as his lengthy white beard came into view long before his refined purple robes.

"What is it this time old man?" he asked in a rather harsh tone.

"Enjoying the night Severus?" asked Dumbledore in an eerily pleasant tone.

"I was until you arrived to spoil it." replied the seemingly embittered younger wizard.

Dumbledore treated him to an easy going smile.

"I apologize." he said if only to mock his young employee's annoyance. "But there are pressing matters to discuss.

"What else is new?" asked Snape not taking his eyes off the horizon.

"I'm afraid I must send you on assignment once again." said Dumbledore. "It's rather dangerous territory and I'm sure I don't have to tell you what is at stake if you fail."

"I will not fail." replied Snape still taking in the darkened horizon.

"See to it that you don't." replied Dumbledore looking out over the horizon himself. "What on earth are you gleaming at?, at such a late hour...one could hardly see a thing."

"Nothing that concerns you." replied the embittered younger wizard stepping away from the view and heading down the castle steps.

Dumbledore watched him leave with an unsettling twinkle behind his blue eyes.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 _The Corridors, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

Hermione Granger knew very well that she should have been well on her way toward Gryffindor Tower for the remainder of the night but something compelled her to make her way down into the Slytherin dungeons. She moved quickly not at all wishing to be spotted by Filch, or Dumbledore or even the other students as she found herself entering the office of Severus Snape.

She had not known how she had gotten past his wards but she managed to slip inside just as he was about to close the door.

The ebony clad wizard's dark gaze had been upon her as his confusion gave way to relief and he quickly locked and warded the door.

"What are you doing?" he asked in a hushed whisper.

"I...I don't know." replied Hermione unable to part from his gaze.

Her own had picked up intensity as she stepped closer to him.

"He's too close to us." reasoned Snape unable to pull himself away from the witch before him.

"I don't care." replied Hermione as tears began to stream down her cheeks. "He should never have come between us."

Snape sighed wiping away her tears before leaning down and capturing her trembling lips in a long and passion filled kiss.

At the onset of the kiss, Hermione wrapped her arms around him her naturally amber eyes taking on an orange flame-like glow.

Snape's own eyes of obsidian became blazing beacons in their own right as he pulled her closer to him as if desperate to feel her body against his own.

"Why can't we control ourselves?" asked Hermione biting back a moan as Snape lifted her off the stone floor and pressed her into a nearby wall.

"I...I don't know." replied Snape kissing along her neck as their collective heated bodies began to melt together.

As the flames of desire danced between them, both Snape and Hermione found themselves struggling to keep themselves from losing all sense of whom they were for the sake of reveling in their reunion.

"Severus." said Hermione attempting to catch her breath.

Snape had been so enthralled with his need for his witch that he had nearly forgotten his promise to take things slowly until she came to terms with the truth of her nature.

Using a force of will that he had not even known he had, he pulled away from the needy witch and focused on the daunting task he had ahead.

"You have to go." he said despite it paining him to do so.

"Why?" asked Hermione attempting to kiss him once more.

"I have business to attend to and I may be out for a few days." explained Snape. "It's imperative that I can focus one wrong move can cost us dearly."

Hermione sighed as the flames began to flicker and fade due to her grasp of reasoning.

"Where will you be going?" she asked with concern in her tone.

"That's not for you to know." replied Snape meeting her gaze "But suffice if to say I shall return to you as soon as it is deemed possible."

"Please be careful." said Hermione finding herself quite alarmed at the potential harm her time crossed husband would be placing himself in.

"Always." he replied kissing her hand as he willed himself to allow her to leave.

He quickly wrote her a pass to ensure Filch didn't bother her while she made her way back toward Gryffindor Tower and closed the door as she disappeared back up the winding staircase.

It had been much harder for him than he let on to let her go without chasing her down, but he knew he had little choice in the matter. He needed to finish his planning for the upcoming mission Dumbledore had been so kind as to sign him up for.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 _The Girls Dormitory, Gryffindor Tower, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

Hermione Granger could barely catch her breath as she finally reached her assigned bedroom. The memory of the Potions Master's kiss running along her heated flesh continued to replay in her mind. She had never felt anything like what ever this was between her and The Potions Professor.

Moving toward her large brown four poster bed, the amber eyed witch climbed beneath the covers feeling the weight of emotional strain as her weary head hit the nearby pillow. Visions of the night sky and the memory of the wind being against her skin had been long lasting before she drifted off into a pleasant slumber. In the back of her mind she had been worried about Snape's upcoming venture and had not been pleased at all to be told he'd be gone for any extended length of time.

Unbeknownst to them, this had been an attempt on the part of The Headmaster to test wither or not the two of them knew of their eternal connection. He had not been of the mind to leave anything to chance given the circumstances.


	34. Chapter 33:Of Discussions, Quizzes, And

**_Chapter 33: Of Discussions, Quizzes, And Assessments_**

 ** _{A/N: Here's Another Update...It's been a while...}_**

 ** _My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers Enjoy -S.S_**

 _The Great Hall, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

 **R** ain fall had never been a particularly exciting part of the Hogwarts experience no matter which version of her life, Hermione Granger found herself drawing from. On this particular afternoon however, it seemed fitting as she stared out the large window closest to her. She had been well aware of the Headmaster's eyes being on her as she made it a point not to look over at the empty seat at the staff table that belonged to her Potions Professor Severus Snape. She knew he'd be absent but went through the motions of initial curiosity before turning her attention to her breakfast and relative annoyance at the furthered antics of one Ronald Weasley as he stuffed three rolls into his cheeks taking on the appearance of a squirrel packing nuts to store away.

"Could you be any more barbaric?" asked Hermione in a tone that conveyed her mood perfectly.

"W-What?" asked Ron with his cheeks still packed as he tore off the end of another roll and stuffed it into his mouth.

"Disgusting." muttered Hermione attempting to turn her attention back to her oatmeal before looking up at a slightly amused Harry.

She knew Severus' warning of Dumbledore's probing rather well and did her best to keep her mind clear of thoughts of him until she was free to assess her feelings for the dour man without the constant prying from others.

"You know Professor Flitwick announced last week that he was going to give a pop quiz soon." she said occupying her mind with school work in a bid to pass the day.

Ronald Weasley let out a pained groan.

"Not another bloody quiz." he griped. "Haven't we just gotten done with the one from McGonagall?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes at the red head wizard. She could tell right away the reason for his expressed annoyance at the mention of the upcoming Charms quiz had been his lack of foresight to study before hand.

Harry had not seemed all too thrilled about the quiz either.

"Not you too Harry." said Hermione observing him as well.

"Well I had a long night with Captain Frostman." he admitted.

"Comics?" asked Hermione in disbelief. "You've spent the entire night reading comic books as opposed to studying for the up coming quiz?"

"Well not everyone is happy about spending every waking hour continuously doing classwork even if that work does pertain to being in the magical world." replied Harry.

"Yeah." piped Ron. "That's more your thing Hermione."

The amber eyed witch rolled her eyes noting the swallowed excuses of her friends when faced with their lack of care in terms of their own educations magical or otherwise.

"If either of you expect me to assist you in this matter you are sorely mistaken." she said getting up from the table and clearing her plate before storming out of the Great Hall in annoyance.

Dumbledore seemed pleased to note that her thoughts had not swayed at all to the missing Potions Professor since the initial curiosity pertaining to his absence set in.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 _The Corridor, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

Still quite miffed about her friend's lack of regard for anything educational, Hermione made her way through the long and vast corridor when she was suddenly pulled into what appeared to have been a darkened room hardly known to anyone attending the school. At first, her reaction was to hex whomever had been so bold into oblivion only to find a familiar deep baritone chuckle fill her ears as her thought evaporated in favor of seeking to identify it.

"As feisty as always." said the voice of Severus Snape as he treated her to a smirk as she turned to face him.

"Severus." said Hermione rather pleased to see him.

The young witch threw her arms around his neck and he pulled her into his embrace slowly giving himself over to the warmth of her touch against his rain slick flesh and attire.

Taking a moment to have reason prevail in the wake of her excitement, Hermione stepped back from him.

"What are you doing here...I thought Dumbledore sent you on assignment?" she said.

"Isn't it obvious?,...I returned early." replied Snape not in the least wishing to be parted from her any longer than he needed to. "As if I'd stay away from you longer than necessary...of course he might have known that given his knack for testing me with nonsensical tasks."

Hermione sighed.

She had been so worried about her Potions Professor husband and with good reason. He had been spying for the Order of Phoenix within the ranks of the death eaters, either side could turn on him at the drop of a hat if they so desired.

"But if he notices you came back for me..." she began.

Snape put a finger to her lips briefly before leaning down to capture them in a kiss once more.

"Sod the old man and his tasks." replied the usually dour wizard. "He's not going to control this aspect of my life no matter how much he interferes...I have you now and that's all that matters."

Hermione nodded in agreement before sharing another kiss with him.

"Do you recognize this place?" asked Snape with the same smirk as before.

The amber eyed witch had been about to inform him that she hadn't but was stopped short as he waved his hand allowing light to stave off the shadows and the truly remarkable home away from home made so many years ago by two young people desperate to be alone together in a secure location made itself known.

"S-Severus..." said Hermione seemingly baffled as the abandoned former classroom from her memories had been presented to her.

"This was our other place." said Snape looking around with a sense of fondness. "We came here to..."

"To get away from the rest of the world." replied Hermione recalling just how special this location had been. "Where we planned our future..."

Snape nodded noting all too well that she had recalled at least that much before it had all been snatched away from them.

Hermione noted the traces of sadness behind his obsidian eyes and knew that he had been thinking about their lost child as she had once the memory returned. They talked at great length about her pregnancy in this very room.

"He should have been here." said Hermione was tears began to stream down her cheeks.

"I know." replied Snape doing his best to comfort her as she once more cling to him.

"I've missed you so much." admitted Hermione meeting the obsidian gaze of her Potions Professor. "Even when it didn't seem like I knew whom you were I always felt...this sadness...especially when it comes to you."

"Everything in me wishes to give you that which you desire most..." he admitted. "But I can't...I'm not the same boy I was that last time we were together..."

Hermione silenced him with another kiss as she took him by the hand and lead him toward the make-shift bed where they spent a good many hours reaffirming their mutual love for one another in the past.

He sat at the edge following her silent direction before she took it upon herself to straddle his waist. Unable to hide his desire for her, he gripped her as if it had been for dear life.

"What are we going to do Severus." she asked wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I..." he began feeling the almost palpable heat from their exchange take over his body.

His obsidian eyes glowed with the long dormant dark flame that had taken hold of him once before. Hermione's amber eyes had been blazing as well as the flames of their mutual passions threatened to consume them.

A series of heated kisses lead to their fumbling along the make-shift bed and before Hermione knew it she was lying on her back with Snape towering above her. Their eyes aglow with longing as their intense need for one another threatened to get the better of them.

Suddenly reason prevailed as Hermione recalled having a quiz in Flitwick's charms class to get ready for.

"S-Severus." she said softly.

A groan escaped the harsh pale lips of the Potions Master as he struggled to come to his senses.

"Hermione." he said in a breathless whisper.

"I have to get to my next class." she informed him.

Snape sighed knowing all too well that she had been right to put a stop to their near on romp before it truly got going. There was much too much risk to travel down that road again with the war and Dumbledore already watching them like a hawk.

"I..." he began only to roll off her and stave off his impulses in the wake of his arousal. "You should get to class, we'll have this discussion...another time."

Hermione nodded catching her own seemingly fleeting breath as the flames receded from the both of them before she righted her attire and proceeded to head back into the corridor hoping to continue her day long enough to get back to her Potions Professor Husband.

Snape lied on his back staring up at the cobweb covered stone ceiling still unnerved at how easily she held sway over his emotions, even after all this time.

"Fuck." he said in an exasperated tone.


	35. Chapter 34:An Effective Counter Measure

**_Chapter 34: An Effective Counter Measure To A Concerned Inquiry_**

 ** _{A/N: Here's Another Update...}_**

 ** _My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers Enjoy -S.S_**

 ** _{"_ _Trying hard not to hear, but they talk so loud...Their piercing sounds fill my ears, try to fill me with doubt...Yet I know that the goal, is to keep me from falling...But nothings greater, than the rush that comes with your embrace...And in this world of loneliness, I see your face...Yet everyone around me, thinks that I'm going crazy, maybe, maybe...But I don't care what they say...I'm in love with you...They try to pull me away, but they don't know the truth...My heart's crippled by the vein, that I keep on closing...You cut me open and I...Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love...I keep bleeding, I keep, keep bleeding love...Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love..._ _"} Bleeding Love,_ _Leona Lewis_**

 _The Corridors, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

 **H** ermione Granger had done her best to continue on with her day only to find her mind had slipped back to wondering what her Potions Professor husband had been up to since she had left him in the makeshift classroom to attend Charms class. As per the usual, she had passed her pop quiz with flying colors and had been well on her way to do some reading without the meddling of her friends. Harry had followed after her wanting to catch up given her lack of interest in anything aside from studying for a very long time. He had been worried about her since the accident at 12 Grimmauld place and opted to give her a bit of space. It seemed that Dumbledore had not been the only one keeping a watchful eye on her as she moved through the castle.

The amber eyed witch had forgotten that Harry was in possession of the Marauder's map his father and uncles had constructed in their youth. As Hermione cut across the grounds, Harry followed eager to here her explanation for being around the dreaded Potions Professor for large intervals of time.

"Mione wait." he said catching up to her despite her insistence that she wished to be alone.

"Harry." said Hermione none too thrilled about his trailing after her. "I said I wanted to do some solitary reading."

Harry didn't seem in the least interested in her excuses for avoiding her friends ever since they returned to Hogwarts.

"I know that's what you told Ron and Ginny, but I don't buy it." he said meeting her eyes with stern opposition.

Hermione rolled her eyes, of all times for Harry Potter to use his brain for something aside from making mischief.

"What do you want?" she asked annoyed with his stubbornness.

"I want to know why you've been spending so much time with Snape." said Harry firmly.

"I've been trying to get him to give me extra credit." replied Hermione.

"I'm not talking about in his classroom...at least not the one he's teaching in." replied Harry making it clear that he had seen her with Snape on the map on more than one occasion.

"What business is it of yours?" asked Hermione going on the defensive.

"You're my friend Mione." said the green eyed wizard. "And with the rumors going on about..."

Hermione arched a brow at this.

"I've heard the rumors." she replied folding her arms across her chest. "And they are utterly ridiculous...Professor Snape is a teacher and isn't in the least interested in any student least of all me in any manner at all."

"Then how do you explain being alone in an abandoned classroom with him?" asked Harry narrowing his eyes at her. "Something is going on with you Mione...something that happened since the accident and I want to know what it is that has you so drawn to Snape of all people...did he bewitch you or something?"

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Now you are the one being ridiculous Harry." she replied. "Professor Snape wants nothing to do with me least of all to endure my company for any length of time...I simply followed him in a bid to get him to give me extra credit and he of course threatened me with detention for pestering him."

"That doesn't explain why we hardly see you anymore." said Harry as if trying to work something out mentally. "You've even stopped coming to the Quidditch matches."

"I was merely studying for the up coming quizzes we have due." she replied "And before you ask, I was attempting to do a bit of reading without Ron's various comments on how I should be doing something meaningless and trivial according to his standards or you and Ginny going on and on about Quidditch."

Harry seemed to study her for a few moments.

"The map says..." he began only to be cut off by Hermione.

"That map is an idiotic device that never should have been invented aside from the necrotic drive of four imbecilic prats whom wanted to torment a fellow student to validate their meager existences...the very fact that you even have that thing in my presence and use it to spy on not only our professor but me as well disappoints me Harry...as if you've nothing better to do with your time." ranted Hermione not at all hiding her annoyance. "How about you take the map out now and stare at my name being near the black lake, because that's were I'll be just to have a breather from the lot of you."

Before Harry could get another word in, Hermione marched toward the same spot near the black lake where she had often liked to read. Unsure of how to approach this strange situation with his best friend, Harry simply let her be heading back to Gryffindor Tower with more questions in the wake of his onset of shame for having upset Hermione with the reveal of his constant spying on her.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _The Black Lake, The Grounds, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

The Potions Professor had witnessed the little exchange and had picked up a bit of information in the process. Harry Potter had been in possession of his father's idiotic Marauder's map and had been spying on his interactions with Hermione even before they discovered the secret of their unseemly connection. He watched the annoyed witch make her way toward the lake and awaited the moment when Potter had turned tail to run back to Gryffindor tower before he approached her.

He had not needed to use his counter measure to hide from the map in years but it was quite useful now it seemed if he were to further conceal his interactions with the young witch whom had been his wife without the prying of others.

"How did your latest quiz go?" he asked approaching the witch as she seemed to lose herself within the pages of her newly opened book.

Hermione looked up at him evidently pleased by his presence and equally worried by it.

"Severus...you can't be here what if someone sees you...Harry's got that idiotic map and..." she began fearing what would happen if word got back to Dumbledore about their rekindled relationship.

The last thing she wanted was for the old man to see fit to either de-aging one of them or firing Severus in a bid to keep him off the grounds, then there was the possibility of their memories being tampered with once more.

Snape wasn't in the least phased by the worries of his wife as he dropped down to his knees beside her and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. Hermione seemed to melt into his embrace wishing that they didn't have to hide their love for one another as if it had been a criminal act instead of affection between two consenting people.

"Severus..." she said in a breathless tone when he pulled back smiling at her in the rare boyish way that had endeared him to her for so long.

"Not to worry love, I've taken care to enact a few counter measures." he said softly. "I didn't just become a spy over night you know...any chance of discovery is a death sentence where my line of work is concerned and with that in mind...I've endeavored to learn as well as invent a means to avoid detection."

Hermione seemed to relax a bit enjoying being near him despite the short interlude of classes and lunch since last she saw him.

"I love you." he said softly kissing her forehead amid the bushy curls that seemingly had a mind of their own.

"I love you too." she replied meaningfully. "I just wish we didn't have to..."

Snape knew what she meant and nodded in agreement.

"I know." he replied. "But we have no choice given our lack of allies in terms of our relationship...discovery would only ensure they take more effective measures to keep us apart and I cannot lose you again."

"I know." replied Hermione wishing that she and Severus could just run away and live in peace.

"If it were possible, I'd want nothing less than that with you." replied Snape making it clear that he had known what she had been thinking.

"Why can't they all just leave us alone?" she asked unsure of the world around her.

"I don't know." replied Snape sitting down beside her. "For now all that matters is that we've finally found each other."

Hermione pounced on him pressing her soft pink lips into his normally harsh pale ones returning all the passion he had given her in his kiss when he first arrived. Snape returned her kiss with the same intensity only to find himself wincing in pain as he suddenly pulled away from her.

"Severus?" she asked with a look of concern filed across her youthful face.

"I-I'm being summoned...get back to your common room." he said scrambling to his feet. "I'll see you again when I can."

He took off as quickly as he had arrived leaving Hermione behind to her reading and the fear of what the despot had in store for him this time.


	36. Chapter 35:The Reuniting Of Infallible

**_Chapter 35: The Reuniting Of Infallible Hearts_**

 ** _{A/N: Here's Another Update...as per request...}_**

 ** _My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers Enjoy -S.S_**

 _The Forbidden Forest, Outskirts Of Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

 **B** lurred vision and a good deal of aches and pains in the wake of his latest summons had saw to Potions Professor Severus Snape struggling to remain conscious as he crawled through the forbidden forest in a bid to reach Hogwarts Castle. The despot had been in quite a foul mood ever since his latest ploy had been thwarted by the Aurors. He had taken it upon himself to punish each and everyone of his higher ranking generals for this failure and naturally, Severus couldn't allow Lucius to be beaten within an inch of his life so he foolishly sought to protect him by claiming responsibility for Lucius's failure this go round.

The enraged despot had turned the full brunt of his fury upon the rather bold wizard beating him before the rest of the death eaters in a bid to use him as an example as to why failure isn't to be tolerated. Lucius had been grateful to Severus for his assistance but insisted he return to Malfoy Manor to re-cooperate. Snape refused wanting nothing more than to return to Hogwarts Castle, to return to Hermione given how little they got to see of one another as it were.

The ailing wizard had gotten as far as the border end of the forest when he had been unable to move his battered body any further. He had nearly lost consciousness when he saw what had been the fragmented images of an amber eyed witch with tears streaming down her cheeks as she knelt beside him.

"Severus..." she said pained at the sight of him in such a beaten down state.

He could only reach for her as the last of his strength had left him as well as his consciousness.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Snape's Bedroom, Spinner's End, Cokeworth England, Muggle World..._

Obsidian eyes opened to find semi-darkness within the confines of a rather familiar setting greeted the ailing Potions Professor. He attempted to sit up, but was slowed by the sensation of warmth along his chest as he looked down to find that he had not been in bed alone. The familiar bushy brown hair of a certain insufferable know it all had been a dead give away prompting him to smile despite the absurdity of his situation.

"Hermione." he said softly stroking the sleeping witch's cheek as she attempted to stay as close as she could be to him as possible. "Wake up love."

Shifting a bit despite her lack of interest in awakening, Hermione began to rouse. Her eyes opened to find the rather boyish smile filed across the formerly ailing wizard's face as he looked her over.

"You're awake." she said quite relieved as tears began to stream down her cheeks.

"So are you." replied Snape wiping away the tears as quickly as they appeared.

"I was so afraid that..." she began.

"I'm alright witch." he replied in a soft tone. "You've seen to that."

"That fiend shouldn't be able to hurt you." said Hermione narrowing her eyes at the memory of how she found him. "I hate what this idiotic war is doing to you, Severus you don't deserve any of this."

"People seldom get what they deserve in life." he replied. "Besides, if taking unforgivable curses from the dark lord is the only way to see you again...I am more than willing to endure the pain for even a moment of your company."

"This isn't right." said Hermione reaching up to stroke his cheek. "If they hadn't done what they did we wouldn't even be having anything to do with this stupid war."

Snape sighed knowing all too well how his actions contributed largely to the ongoing conflict, at least...it was what he was made to believe.

"If nothing else...both Potter and Lily can be avenged." he said.

Hermione sighed this time meeting his gaze once more.

"I love you Severus." she said before pressing her soft pink lips into his normally harsh pale ones.

The gesture had initially caught the wizard off guard for a few moments before he pulled her closer to him and they leaned back in his childhood bed. Hermione had not known what to feel about the older wizard in the beginning, when she had first attempted to come to terms with the truth about their relationship, but she knew without a shadow of a doubt that she loved him more with each passing moment than she had every loved anyone in either of her lives.

Snape looked up at her as she straddled him slowly shedding her school attire as she had so many times before when they had been just students going about life thought the corridors of Hogwarts castle.

"H-Hermione?" whispered Snape not willing to push her beyond her limits if she had not been ready.

"It's alright." she said softly running her hands along her husband's bare chest before leaning down to capture his lips in yet another series of kisses.

Snape found himself giving in as he wrapped his arms around the rather determined witch's waist as he had so many times before in his youth.

"T-Things are quite different this go round I'm afraid..." said Snape meeting the young witch's eyes. "As will soon note, I am far from being a boy."

Hermione couldn't help but giggle as the Potions Professor illustrated his point via flexing his cock as their bodies pressed against each other.

It seemed as thought Remus Lupin's words had come into fruition as Snape maneuvered the witch onto her back against the mattress as he towered above her.

"I love you." he said before setting to work kissing her along her neck as he had done in the past.

Hermione let out a small gasp feeling the onset of butterflies fill her belly as her Potions Professor husband continued to remind her of their former exploits. The formerly ailing wizard had been healed nicely following her efforts to bring him back around and sought only to repay the witch for her assistance.

The more time they spent around each other the more heated the exchange of kisses became as Hermione's amber eyes shifted into a blazing reflection of an inferno and before she knew it her entire body had been set ablaze with the brazen flame that seemed to come from within her. Snape had been no different as the heat between them gave way to his eyes of obsidian glowing with his own inflamed passion for the young witch.

The childhood bedroom of The Potions Master had been a strange mix of red orange flame from Hermione and the cool blazing blue-white flame that had been the result of the wizard himself. A hiss escaped his lips as he found himself sinking his cock into the young woman whom had been his wife ever since they were children of sixteen during the later half of the seventies.

Hermione gasped feeling the wizard stretch her like never before, shattering her restored innocence following her return to childhood in the wake of cruel plotting and numerous lies.

Snape groaned feeling his wife again after so long a separation.

"Severus..." hissed the blazing witch as she clung to him not in the least effected negatively by the flames that surrounded them both in the wake of their coupling.

"Hermione." he replied still kissing her neck amid the flames as he began to thrust into her heated depths recalling only his need for her despite the distance between them that time had created.

As the Potions Professor's thrusts became more intense, the coupling pair had been bombarded with a series of images that had been of a far distant past giving rise to the suspicion that was the latest coupling in their long standing relationship.

Severus Snape gripped the mattress below the whimpering and moaning witch as she gave herself over to the power he radiated in the wake of his desire for her. He didn't doubt that she could see the flashing images as well.

"S-Severus..." whimpered Hermione wrapping her legs around the rapidly thrusting wizard as their mutual passion continued to get the better of them.

The Potions Master had been silent as the images of Hermione's time within the Granger household had come into view.

 _{ Hermione couldn't have been no more than five years old as tears streamed down her cheeks and she sat in the confines of her bedroom drawing at her desk. The drawn image of a rather harsh looking solitary man in her drawings had looked to have been quite similar to the Potions Master, cloaked in ebony and pale in complexion.}_

Hermione's own mind had been privy to some of the darker images in the aged wizard's mind as well in the wake of their reunion.

 _{ The drunken brute had broken the bones in the raven haired wizard's right arm, crushing them effectively after another drunken binge sent him into a rage. Young Severus had attempted to steer clear of his tormentor only to find that he had been his primary target. There was a moment of panic that gave way to resolve as the teenage wizard accepted his fate with the inevitable snapping of his bone.}_

Tears streamed down the witch's cheek as she clung to the wizard she loved even more than before hoping to give him some form of happiness after seeing what he had to endure as a mere boy.

Snape gripped the witch's hand folding his large pale fingers among hers joining them as their bodies had been joined, a fitting reflection of their mutual love for one another.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Sometime Later..._

Severus Snape had been nearing his end as he gave one final thrust into the young witch that had been his wife. They shared another series of kisses before their mutual release had gotten the better of them causing the flames that surrounded them to intensify. Hermione had been panting as Snape smirked down at her completely spent from having exerted himself in the wake of proving his newly acquired sexual prowess since last she had been able to join him.

"Someone's gone and picked up a few new tricks." she said stroking his sallow pale cheek.

Snape lied in bed beside her still panting in his own right and covered with sweat as she had been once the flames receded following their act.

"All the better to please you witch." he replied touching her cheek.

The two of them shared another kiss before staring up at the ceiling unsure of what the future would bring for them, after becoming so well acquainted with their past.

"I've missed you so much." said Hermione breaking the silence first as tears continued to stream down her cheeks.

"I've missed you just as much." admitted Snape still wiping them away.

"So much has changed for us." said the concerned witch trying to understand why their separation had to happen.

"Not entirely." replied Snape taking her hand in his own and kissing it. "Our love for each other is what remains, even with the distance between us brought on by time."

"It seems we have even more to lose this time around." said Hermione. "As if having our child taken from us had not been enough...one misstep and who knows what they'll do to us."

"All the more reason for us to take extra care in our concealment." replied Snape. "I can't lose you again witch...and I won't walk away from you due to the folly of an old fool and his meddlesome Gryffindors."

Hermione sighed.

"I don't wish to lose you either Severus..." she replied touching his face once more.

"Whatever happens...we will deal with it when it comes." said Snape meeting her gaze. "For now...let us enjoy our reunion."

Hermione nodded understanding how few the precious moments between them had been.

"I love you." she said once more.

"And I love you." he replied as they shared one more kiss before coming to the conclusion that they must return to Hogwarts in order to keep up appearances.

The last thing they needed was to arouse suspicion on the part of the Headmaster.


	37. Chapter 36: Only Hatred

**_Chapter 36: Only Hatred_**

 ** _{A/N: Here's Another Update...}_**

 ** _My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers Enjoy -S.S_**

 ** _Warning: Chapter contains Non-Con...(Slash via flashback)_**

 _The Basement, 12 Grimmauld Place, Muggle World..._

 **D** arkness filled the sometimes living quarters of Severus S. Snape at 12 Grimmauld Place, the home of Sirius Black to which he had been confined since escaping Azkaban Prison. The sorrowful brown eyes of the rather heart broken wizard had been on the ceiling as he lied back on Severus Snape's cot, taking in the scent of herbs and fresh earth that lingered long after the Potions Professor had returned to Hogwarts Castle. The halls of the sorrowful wizard had been teemed with regret and none more potent than the regrets he had concerning his handling of Severus Snape in the past. The charming Gryffindor had not rightly known how to explain it, but his enraged relationship with Severus Snape began so abruptly when they had been young and only seemed to intensify following the onset of hormones.

Hormones, that a young Sirius didn't have any idea how to respond to.

He recalled so easily when everything had turned to hate between him and Snape despite the lasting friendship his fellow mates had with the dour Slytherin due to their association with both Lily Evans and Evelyn Shaw.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _The Boys' Showers, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World...(1975)_

 _A charming young Sirius Black had been the last one in the showers according to his own calculations as he stood beneath the heated stream enjoying his new found freedom in the wake of solitude. His cock had been twitching as he gently grazed it unable to keep his mind off rather unsavory things given his recent hormonal changes. Puberty had not been as kind to the surprisingly hairy Sirius in terms of his lust than it had been with his looks. Despite sharing a good deal of his life and experiences with his best mates, Sirius was vastly private about sexual matters for fear of being ostracized by even them._

 _He couldn't quite put his finger on the moment he began to feel his cock harden at the sight of other boys as opposed to the many hot blooded girls that had been in their midst since they were eleven years of age, but he knew he had been unable to control his desires when he had become much too aroused to care about appearances._

 _Despite his preference for the male classmates at school, none had been as attractive to him as the ever brooding boy in black robes with lengthy ebony hair that stalked the corridors in relative silence for much of their association._

 _Yes, Severus S. Snape had been the main reason Sirius Black had taken a much longer shower since the onset of puberty although his mates often jested about his clean attitude being due to his aristocratic upbringing._ _As the young Gryffindor wizard continued to stroke his average sized cock and lose himself in his fantasy, he overheard the tell tale sound of another young man indulging in self gratification._

 _Curious, young Sirius made his way toward the sound and had been quite surprised to find the object of his own sexual desire, Severus Snape doing his best to quell an rather impressively massive erection in a bid to calm himself down before venturing out into the corridors again._ _The rather prudish wizard had taken a few precautions to ensure no one else had been inside the showers but neglected to check the last row of shower stalls due to his preoccupation with unwanted lust getting the better of him._

 _Overtaken by lust and in need of something other than his hand to get him off, Sirius swiftly called for his wand, before the already busy Severus could react, the charming Gryffindor wizard had unleashed a few spells in rapid succession one hitting the raven haired teen and causing him to collapse onto the ground semi-conscious due to the fall and frozen in place via the spell._

 _Sirius ensured there would be no interruption as he locked down the showers and sound proofed the room before approaching the younger naked wizard whom despite being vastly thin and greatly pale, sported an enormous erection to the likes of which Sirius could only dream of._

 _The emboldened wizard stood over the puzzled and enraged Severus Snape as the spell frozen wizard attempted to move but found that his body had not been able to respond to his mind's urgent commands._

 _Sirius seemed to recognize this and smiled and rather twisted lust filled smile._

 _"There's no way out of this, Snivellus." he said before climbing on top of the downed Slytherin wizard softly kissing the water slick flesh of his thin pale chest and running his hands along his pelvis._

 _Severus glared rather murderously at Sirius shocked that he would be interested in anything aside from physical torment on his part before realizing all too soon what he had in mind. The pure-blood wizard had meant to have his way with him and cared little for any consequences, as if he'd have to pay for them._

 _Young and overly eager due to his lust, Sirius greedily positioned the younger wizard's cock at his unused arse glancing down at him as Severus continued to struggle against the spell that bound him. Sirius smirked as he lowered his body onto the young Slytherin's moaning as he did and gasping from the sheer size of the younger teen._

 _"FFFFFUUUUUCCCCKKKK." groaned Sirius feeling the pulsing of the younger wizard's cock buried deep within his newly stretched arse. "Snape...Oh...fuck..."_

 _The younger wizard had been horrified to have of all people Sirius Black on the end of his cock as a first time sexual experience and his rage only intensified as a result of it. Gathering himself, Sirius began to ride the younger wizard having his fill of pleasure in the wake of the other boy's outrage and relished every moment of it._

 _It didn't last long as the already edged Severus Snape had been unable to hold back as he filled the charming Gryffindor wizard with his seed. Shame filed across his sallow pale face as he lied on his back watching in horror as Sirius reached his end spreading his own seed across his pale chest._

 _"Oh...oh fuck...Snape...fuck..." grunted Sirius as he panted kissing the enraged younger wizard feverishly as he rode out his release._

 _Once he was done, he had climbed off the silent wizard and made his way back to the shower before taking his leave releasing the enraged and shame filled Slytherin only after he had finished up._

 _SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS_

 _The Basement, 12 Grimmauld Place, Muggle World..._

Sirius Black's cock spurted a large amount of semen into his hand as he recalled that eventful afternoon where his dealings with Severus Snape became hate filled battles before a second tactical encounter occurred before Snape got wise and sought another means of aid before there could have been a third.

The Azkaban Escapee rolled his eyes as he thought back to how Evelyn Shaw interfered in what would have been their third sexual encounter by being there when the lust potion he laced the dour wizard's drink with had taken effect.

He had intended to make the lustful Severus seek him out to quell the potion's onset but Evelyn had been there and had gone on to become impregnated from the very potion Sirius meant to be used of himself.

An annoyed growl erupted from the wizard as he continued to look up at the ceiling. He had lived the very vivid fantasy of his youth in believing that the lonely Severus would turn to him when he had no one else to run to and eventually accept his feelings for him, but it never occurred.

Severus instead fell head over heels in love with Evelyn Shaw and they were on the verge of welcoming a baby into the world. The events that transpired due to Sirius's jealousy had been only that, until Dumbledore intervened.

Tears streamed down the now silent wizard's cheeks as he once more took in the scent of the absent Potions Professor. There was no love for him in Severus Snape's eyes...there had only been hatred and rightfully so.


	38. Chapter 37:Beyond Daybreak

**_Chapter 37: Beyond Daybreak_**

 ** _{A/N: Here's Another Update...}_**

 ** _My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers Enjoy -S.S_**

 ** _{"_ _What if I broke our monogamous agreement...What if I told you I lied but didn't mean it...What if my one mistake...Had the potential to break Up our happy home...Would you want to know...What if I confessed it and though she didn't mean nothing since it happened...You're thinking about leaving...What if I suppressed it...And made a vow to never mess with another...Is it cool for me to smother the facts...Is it cool for me to cover my tracks...If you'd never know...Or would me not being honest hurt you more...Hypothetically of course...Are there some things better left unsaid...Or would you want to know instead...Hypothetically of course...Are there some wars not worth fighting...Some tears not worth crying...Hypothetically of course...What if this happened to you...What would you want me to do..._ _"} Hypathetically, Lyfe Jennings_**

 _Snape's_ _Bedroom, Spinner's End, Cokeworth, England, Muggle World..._

 **C** ompanionable silence filled the childhood bedroom of Severus Snape, within the confines of the old textile village where the Potions Professor had been born to unseemly parents. The dour wizard, known as ,"the man in black" to the newest generation of impoverished youths, opened his notoriously obsidian eyes find that he had not been dreaming the previous events.

He had been quite content as he lied there in the semi-darkness as the slumbering witch's naked body pressed rather firmly against his own equally nude form.

Try as he might to gain some form of control over his emotions, he had been as giddy as a school boy following the events that lead to their reunion in full. The scent of Jasmine that lingered from the sleeping young witch's hair had already been etched into the deepest banks of his untouched memory, harbored there for safe keeping given the previous efforts of Dumbledore to separate them and the hardships of the on going war.

Not content to merely lie there and slumber, it seemed Hermione had been of the same mind as he to awaken at the break of dawn if only for the sake of keeping up appearances at Hogwarts.

"Severus?" said Hermione opening her eyes to look him over.

"Yes, Mrs. Snape?" he asked with a rather self satisfied smirk filed across his sallow pale face.

Hermione seemed to enjoy being addressed by her marital name. She stroked the Professor's cheek contented in her own right at finally having their relationship restored.

"As much as I love the idea of lying in your arms forever, we have to get back to Hogwarts before someone suspects something." she said with a sigh.

"Does that someone suspecting our connection happen to be of the last name Potter?" asked Snape with a bit of contempt behind his tone.

Hermione shook her head.

"Severus, Lily and James were our friends...why are so disgusted by his name and his son's likeness?" she asked. "Better yet...knowing how much Lily meant to him...why did you sleep with her?"

Snape sighed this time wishing for any other topic for her curious mind to tackle aside from this one.

"I...I don't recall that...I don't even..." admitted Snape not even fully grasping his reasons for a lot of things back then...of course it had been difficult to recall exactly why due to his memories being tampered with. "I...I suppose it's complicated..."

"Severus..." said Hermione narrowing her eyes and making it clear that she wasn't in the least about to drop the conversion.

"I don't know what I was thinking then...I had just lost you and she was there love..."he attempted to explain. "I was drunk or...something I must have been seeking the wrong kind of comfort...any way Potter found out about the incident despite Lily denying it outright...in the end our association didn't survive the ordeal...nor Potter's continued support of that idiot Black after what he did to you and our boy."

Hermione sighed believing she understood what had taken place but said nothing to Severus as she kissed him on the lips before climbing out of bed. Snape got up off the bed as well. He made his way over toward the window noting the onset of daybreak with something of a smile spread across his sallow pale face.

"We'll have to make some time to see each other in private...as you suggested." said Hermione spelling her body clean and her clothes back on.

Snape nodded in agreement.

"Somethings never change it seems." he said doing the same.

Once both of them had been fully dressed, Hermione made her way over toward him kissing him one last time before making her way back to Hogwarts. Snape held her close relishing the warmth and affection he had been long denied in the wake of her absence from his life.

"Until next time." she told him smiling rather sweetly.

"Until next time, love." replied Snape returning her smile once more.

Hermione gathered herself before apparating to Hogwarts Castle not in the least pleased to have to possibly deal with an inquisition from Harry and his idiotic map.

Snape took his time, masking his good mood via dark reflections, especially with the memory of his most recent beating at the hands of the despot Voldemort. He knew upon his arrival that he needed to make his full report to Dumbledore and given the level of mistrust he had for the older wizard following the revelations of his apparent treachery concerning himself and his young wife and child, he wanted to endure his company in as little a time frame as possible.

Ensuring that all trace of his encounter with Hermione Granger had been taken care of, Severus Snape himself apparated to Hogwarts Castle avoiding an inquiry into his activities on the part of the elder Headmaster.

It had not been long before the familiar looking corridors came into view and he had been making his way toward the Headmaster's office. The familiar billowing of black robes followed by the tense manner in which Snape carried himself told the Headmaster all he needed to know once he opened the door for him.

Snape's memories of his morning spent with a certain bushy haired witch had been quietly tucked away where no prying eyes aside from his own could view them.


End file.
